Dangerously in Love
by mcgonagalls-biscuits
Summary: HarryDraco SLASH in later chaps Alot of fluff a very long drawn out plot there is one in there somewhere, some seriousness but more steaminess.R&R Please!
1. Trusting the Enemy

Usual Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it were. This world and its wonderful inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. 

A/N: The first chapter or so is quite depressing but it's not so bad later on. Warning now this IS A H/D SLASH in later chapters! The rating is a caution for the occasional bad language and sexual references in the early chaps but it comes into play when there are heavier sexual scenes in the later chaps. If you don't like the idea of H/D don't read this. Seriously! I mean it I cant stand people who give out pelters for slash stories - they cant be that bad because - hey, they wasted their time reading it. Pointless activity if you ask me. Anyway, sorry for all those who don't like slash but I know there are some of you out there who cant get enough of it. In this story they're just meant to be so I say it again - don't read if ya don't like!

"Choose." Lucius Malfoy smirked. "You can follow our master, the Dark Lord, or you can help Potter." He let out a derisive laugh at the thought of the latter. In the moments of silence that followed, Lucius' smirk turned slowly into a scowl. "Come now Draco, this is not a hard decision."

Harry stood with his wand held steadily out in front of him, facing his three worst enemies. He wasn't sure where he was but an intelligent guess told him he was underground. The walls were of bare rock and there were passages leading off in all directions from the cavern they were currently standing in. Harry's mind was already racing ahead of itself, thinking of a logical escape route, which seemed impossible. The cavern was dimly lit by torches, obviously under a spell to prevent them being blown out by the draught blowing into the cavern from some of the passageways. The air was musty and smelled faintly of damp and dirt.

A plush, high-backed chair sat at the opposite end of the cave from Harry, quite an anachronism in its surroundings. And in the chair, merely observing the situation unravelling in front of him, was Voldemort.

Draco stood in the centre of the cave, between Harry and his father. With a quick glance at Harry, he replied, "no, I don't suppose it is." He fixed his father with a steely stare of unexplained hatred before turning his back on him and walking towards Harry. He came to rest beside Harry, drawing his wand and also holding it out towards Voldemort and his father. He refused to look at Harry and so missed the distinct flicker of shock that passed over his face.

Harry didn't dwell on it though; they would work as a team for now and sort everything else out later. Instead, he kept his attention focused on his number one enemy and his right hand man.

"Draco," Lucius growled threateningly from the side of his master's chair, "do you know what you are doing?"

Draco nodded slowly, his eyes betraying no emotion.

"You realise that with this decision, you will be severing all ties with your family? You will no longer be part of the prestigious Malfoy bloodline."

"Prestigious? Ha!" Draco spat. "That's a joke! I've followed you like a lost little puppy for long enough, I'm not about to start following some jumped - up, half-blood, joke that's not worth the air he breathes!"

The smirk that had been playing on Voldemort's mouth during the argument between Lucius and Draco now disappeared. "No." He restrained Lucius as he was drawing his wand against his son. "He has made his decision and he shall pay for it in due course. You are an extremely foolish boy." He directed the last sentence towards Draco before turning his attention to Harry. The boy who had, despite all odds, defeated him and survived several times. To Voldemort, their meetings were a source of amusement, although admittedly, he had not planned on the boy having lived this long.

"Ah, my favourite duelling partner." He took in the determined stance of the boy. Something about him niggled away at Voldemort. He was either very powerful or very lucky. Voldemort liked to think it was the latter.

"I'm honoured Tom, but can we just get on with it? I'm not standing here for the good of my health."

"Very well," He sneered, "Lucius, kill the spare."

Harry cringed at these words as memories of Cedric's death flooded his mind. "Oh no you don't." Harry stepped in front of Draco, making it his turn to be surprised, "Fair's fair. It's two on two this time." Harry allowed Draco the chance to prove himself to his father in return for the surprising support.

"Very well Potter. Have it your way. If you wish to fight on the same side as the very person who brought you here, then we shall play your way." Voldemort attempted to make Harry insecure.

Harry allowed himself to look into Draco's eyes and for the first, and most likely only, time his life, he found himself able to trust the enemy.

Harry had gone over these events and those which had followed in his head time and time again since they had happened. He sat alone in the common room, in the early hours of the morning, on the last day of term of his sixth year. His only comforting thought about returning to the Dursley's this summer was that, this year, he could use magic.

As he sat, staring into space, it occurred to him, for the first time, that his friends were worried about him. Had ignored their worried and sympathetic looks. For two weeks now, he had been walking around in a zombie-like state. The purple-blue bags under his eyes were prominent from his extreme lack of sleep and he was constantly sitting alone, staring into space.

They had found it hard to understand why Malfoy was no longer number one enemy. They had found it hard to understand why Harry had bitten their heads off when a snide comment was made against Malfoy. Harry neglected to tell them a few choice facts about his encounter with Voldemort two weeks previously. There were certain facts they would not understand. There were certain facts that Harry, himself could not understand. Like the fact that Malfoy had given up his family for Harry. Like the fact that he had saved Harry's life. Like the fact that he could not or would not meet Harry's eyes since it had happened and refused to speak to him. They would find it hard to understand why Harry longed for Draco to look at him, talk to him or even go back to taunting him. Harry himself found it hard to understand his longings and so chose not burden his friends with his angst.

Time passed quickly as Harry sat, just thinking. Thinking. Something he had been doing rather a lot of recently, he realised. 'Time to buck up' he thought to himself suddenly, heading upstairs to the boys dormitory as he heard the tell-tale noises of his fellow classmates waking and beginning to get ready to go home. 'Home' Harry thought enviously. They were getting on to the Hogwarts Express to go home and he was getting on the express train to Hell.

I know it's kind of depressing but it gets better I promise but pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee review. Let me know if it's crap or not. This story has been written and re-written and this is what I hope is the perfect version. Any thoughts or suggestions welcome. 

x


	2. Is it Really Safe?

Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Here's another chappie, hope you like. please R&R

Ron and Hermione were glad to see that Harry was less distant by the time they boarded the Hogwarts Express. He had talked animatedly at breakfast, actually eating something for a change from the past few weeks and he had called Malfoy an arrogant, ignorant arsehole (which, Ron and Hermione concluded, could only be a sign of improvement). Despite the bags under his eyes, they decided, he was definitely a lot brighter.

As the train sped along through the countryside, an owl suddenly appeared at the window, struggling to keep up with the train. This, not having been the first time for it to have happened, caused Hermione to immediately spring to her feet, fling open the window and grab the owl. The owl however, did not appreciate its rough handling and it gave an indignant hoot as it hopped from Hermione's hand to Harry's lap, sticking out its leg. Harry took the letter and ripped it open. As he did so, the owl made an unsuccessful attempt to leave via the window as Harry reached up and closed the window sharply, his eyes not leaving the parchment he was holding.

"Quill!" He said and Hermione began to rummage around in her bag in the overhead compartment.

When he had read the letter three time over, ignoring the impatient owl in his lap, he took the quill that Hermione held out to him and wrote on the back of the parchment 'Why?' before re-attaching it to the owls leg and re-opening the window. The owl quickly made a bid for freedom before it could be held back again.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny all waited in anticipation for Harry to explain but no explanation was forthcoming. Harry had sunk into his state of deep thought and was staring, glassy-eyed out into the open, green countryside.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled, still staring out of the window.

"What was the letter about?" Hermione asked in the most patient voice she could muster. She hated to admit it but she found it very hard to be patient when Harry was like this and she had been trying, for the past few weeks, to not let it get to her.

"Malfoy." Harry replied shortly, not taking his eyes off of the hillsides outside the window.

"What?!" Hermione Ron and Ginny all exclaimed in unison.

Harry now turned to look at them.

After half an hour of trying to ignore the questions flying at him, Harry accepted that he would not get any peace until he explained.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"He's staying at the Dursley's with me this summer."

"Why?" Ginny asked confused, she knew little but the bare minimum of Harry's eventful last few weeks.

"Well he can't exactly go back to his estate. He betrayed his family."

"Why with you though?" Hermione took her turn to ask a question.

"That's kinda what I want to know. I guess Dumbledore thinks he'll be safe at Privet Drive. He's bound to be as much of a target now as I am."

"How d'you work that one out?" Ron asked cynically.

"Ron, think about it. He defied his family."

"So...?"

"So, Lucius won't rest until he's paid for his mistake." Harry said, implying that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm." Ron didn't look convinced.

"Look, I really don't know much more about it than you do! I won't know anything until Draco tells me!" Harry rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Draco?" Ron looked at Harry as if he'd just grown an extra head. "Since when...Draco...?"

"Yes Ron," Harry couldn't prevent a smile from creeping onto his lips, "that would be his name." Harry once again stared out at the rapidly darkening landscape outside. 'And what a wonderful name it is' he thought to himself. 

Hermione, Ron and Ginny began whispered discussions as Harry closed his eyes. They didn't realise that he was listening to every word.

"He can't be pleased about this, surely?" Ginny asked quietly.

'Yes, I am pleased.' Harry's mind silently replied.

"I don't know." Ron whispered back. "But since when has he called Malfoy 'Draco'?"

"I don't understand." Ginny looked nervously over at Harry's still form. "He's changed."

"Something happened between him and Malfoy." Hermione analysed.

"Duh Hermione, they fought you-know-who together." Ron's hushed voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Don't be so sarcastic Ron." She retorted, "I mean something Harry's not telling us."

Harry smiled to himself upon hearing this. Hermione never failed to come up with the right answer. He wasn't however, prepared for her next comment, which set his mind thinking.

"I think Dumbledore is wrong though, putting Malfoy at Privet Drive. If anything, I think he's putting Harry at more risk. Think about it. Now there's double the reason for an attack on Privet Drive, and where's the proof that the protection ward around it is strong enough to hold up against an attack meant for getting at the two most wanted on you-know-who's list?" Ron and Ginny were taken aback by the truth contained in Hermione's speech.

"They can't stay there for long." Ron reasoned, "the longer they're there, the more chance of an attack there is. I mean they were pretty close last summer when they attacked just outside his street but they could get closer this summer."

"Ron's right. They're gradually breaking down the ward and getting closer, but where would they go?" 

Ginny asked, concerned for Harry.

"I don't know." Hermione answered also sounding concerned. "I'll write to Dumbledore when I get home and point all this out. I'm sure he'll come up with a solution." 

Harry smiled at Hermione resorting to one of her answers to everything. Ask Dumbledore or visit the library. Her answers to everything. But despite his inward smile, he worried about what they'd said; there was a lot of truth behind their words.

Well Whad'ya think. Complete rubbish fit for the waste disposal or what? let me know. I love hearing from you people.

x


	3. Change of Rules

Usual Disclaimer: Usual Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me. I just borrowed it along with its inhabitants. Thanks J.K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Hey peeps, hope you are liking this story so far, haven't had many reviews about it so far to prove it but I like this story so I'm going to keep posting. Anyway, this will probably be the last chapter I post till after Christmas so I hope you enjoy it. R&R please! Have a Great Christmas and A Happy New Year! XXX

When Harry stepped off the train when they arrived at platform 9 and 3/4 however, all of his worries were forgotten as he caught sight of the blonde Slytherin in the crowd. Dragging his trunk behind him, he hurried to catch up with him.

"Draco." He breathed as he reached him.

"Potter." Draco regarded him for a moment then said, "I take it you know."

"Yeah." Harry suddenly felt awkward - these were not the words he expected, no wanted, to hear when Draco spoke to him. He looked back in the crowd to see Ron and Hermione beckoning him to say their goodbyes. 

"Don't even think of disappearing anywhere." He warned Malfoy before making his way over to the Weasleys and Hermione to say his goodbye's and receive warnings from Mr and Mrs Weasley, as they had heard about his living arrangements already, to be very wary of Draco, he was a Malfoy after all.

As he made his way back to Draco, he scanned the crowd and spotted the Dursley's not far away. 'This is going to be fun' he thought and, keeping one hand on his wand and pushing the trolley with both their trunks plus Hedwig with the other hand (with not a hint of help from Malfoy), he started towards them.

As Harry approached them, he noticed with pleasure that Vernon's face deepened significantly in colour as he watched Draco strut confidently along behind Harry with his usual Malfoy swagger.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Vernon growled and Dudley cowered behind him along with Petunia.

"This," Harry motioned towards Draco, "is Draco. He'll be staying with us for the summer."

"He most certainly is not. What did you say his name was?" Vernon asked, believing he had heard incorrectly.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco broke in, extending his hand out towards Vernon, believing that once he heard to whom he was talking to, he would change his attitude. In reality, Vernon took a step backward and hissed "don't touch us. There is no way I'm letting another one of you people into my home, especially not one with a name like that." 

Draco's hand flew to his pocket where he was harbouring his wand but Harry stopped him. 

"Draco! I'll deal with this." Harry warned, before turning his attention back to his uncle. "I think you'll find that he will be staying with us whether you like it or not." Harry smirked, also fingering his wand just so that it would be obvious to Vernon. Petunia gasped behind him and Dudley clasped his hands over his bottom. (Harry tried not to laugh as he noticed Draco gawping at Dudley in utter disgust).

"How dare you tell me who will or will not be staying in my home! And don't think you can scare us with that stick of yours, we know you don't want to get kicked out of your precious school!" Vernon said with false confidence.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you?" Harry's eye's danced with pleasure. "Change of rules, I can use Magic" He stressed the m-word and added, "I've come of age you know."

There was a collective shudder from the Dursley's as he mentioned his abnormality. Harry began to push the trolley but turned back and said "oh and by the way, You ought to know, Draco happens to be from the most powerful bloodlines of the wizarding world so I'd advise you to get out of that nasty habit you have. You know, the one where you feel it necessary to insult our families, or you might regret it." Harry let his hand waver over his wand again. 

That did the trick and Vernon ushered his family out of the train station, hissing at Harry as he did so, "Come on then! Don't make a scene!"

They made their way out of the train station and after Harry had hauled his and Draco's trunks into the boot of Vernon's company car, there was a dispute over the seating arrangements for the journey home seeing as there was an extra person to accommodate.

On the journey Home, Harry suppressed a smile as Draco slid up as close to him as possible to avoid any contact with Dudley as he was sitting on the other side of him. Draco looked utterly disgusted and Dudley looked equally as frightened.

Harry was surprised, but grateful that Draco had not tried to interrupt or be his usual pain-in-the-ass-self during Harry's threatening match with Vernon. He had stood back and just watched and waited. Harry guessed this was due to the fact that Draco had nowhere else to go.

Being in such close confines with Draco, Harry took in his features. He, like Harry had grown throughout the last year and both were now very tall, having most likely reached their full height, and were now roughly the same height. He had allowed his gleaming blonde hair to grow and it hung at his jaw-line, smooth and silky. And his eyes, those eyes. Harry marvelled at their intensity. They shone silver and almost sparkled. Harry watched Draco most of the journey back to Privet Drive but after a while Draco seemed to sense his eyes on him and Harry turned quickly to look out of the window.

Draco was obviously glad to be getting out of the car, grateful for being able to stretch his legs and for being able to get further away from Dudley. He looked around him at the quaint little street, his eyes narrowing as he took in the size of the house they had pulled up at.

"This is it?" He asked in disdain.

"This is it." Harry smiled, hauling their trunks out of the back of the car. "Here take your trunk." He said dropping it on Draco's toes without any warning. "Do I look like a houself?"

Draco scowled and dragged his trunk inside, following Harry.

"So where's my room?" He asked when they reached the landing at the top of the stairs.

"This," Harry motioned through the door to Dudley's second bedroom, "is _our_ room. We're sharing." Harry laughed at the look on Draco's face; he was used to extreme luxury, that much was painfully obvious. "Unless you want to stay in my old room, under the stairs?" The surprise in Draco's eyes was unmistakable but he just grumbled and pulled his trunk into the room.

"This may seem like a strange question, but why the hell are there bars on the window?"

"Long story, those are the second attempt to keep me in. the first one got pulled down by that car we flew to Hogwarts, it was very much a case of 'Ron to the rescue'. They tried to starve me and I like my food." Harry tried to make light of the situation and thankfully Draco said no more about it. Harry waved his wand and the bars disappeared he then proceeded to open the window and shoo Hedwig out into the, now darkening, sky. 

"Another stupid question, but where do you plan on sleeping." Draco smirked, making himself at home on Harry's bed. Harry laughed, "by the looks of it on the floor." Draco propped himself up onto his elbow and watched as Harry left the room, returning with a spare duvet. He dumped it on the floor and looked at Draco. "You comfy?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes thank you! When's dinner?"

"Whenever we decide to get up and make it." The look on Draco's face was priceless when Harry said this.

"We have to make our own dinner?"

"Yes, we have to make our own dinner." Harry repeated. "We don't have any house-elves."

"But what about your aunt?"

"She couldn't care less. We're lucky she hasn't locked us in here... yet..."

Draco looked shocked but regained composure quickly. "She'll make dinner for her direct family but not the inconvenience that grew up in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry spat. "Listen." Draco did so and heard the unmistakable sounds of a family sitting down to dinner. He didn't know what to say.

"It makes a change anyway. Usually I have to make _their_ dinner. It's probably best if we wait until they're finished before we go down. Fewer problems that way."

Draco watched Harry in fascination as he went over to the window and stared thoughtfully out.

Draco rose from the bed and wandered around the room, occasionally picking up broken objects belonging to Dudley. 

"What is all this?" He asked as he picked up a remote control car.

"Dudley's old things. Muggle toys. They're only in here because they're all broken. This used to be his second bedroom." Harry said turning back from the window

"He had a second bedroom and you lived under the stairs?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Harry nodded. "That's about the gist of it."

"Owl."

"What?"

"Owl." Draco repeated, nodding to the windowsill behind him, there was a school owl carrying a letter.

Harry took the letter and sat on the bed. Draco hesitated before sitting down next to him.

"Well that explained nothing I didn't already know." Harry sighed. 

"What was it about?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I asked Dumbledore why exactly you were staying here and this is what he had to say." Harry handed him the letter. "I had already figured that much out already."


	4. Muggle Ways and Childhoods

Usual Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it were. This world and its wonderful inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. 

A/N: Just quickly uploading this so a quick thanks to those few who reviewed. Again - WARNING - SLASH IN LATER CHAPS. Just giving you lots of warning in advance although the way this story is shapin up it will take me a while to get there. Anyway enjoy and plz plz plz R&R.

'Cute' Harry thought watching Draco investigate everything in the kitchen. 'Very cute, he's fascinated with everything muggle' Harry turned back to buttering the stack of bread he had left on the counter.

"Shit!" Harry spun round again to see Draco stick his fingers in his mouth. As soon as Harry had averted his attention from him he had touched the heated plate of the cooker. Harry could hear his uncle grumble from the sitting room at Draco's loud profanity as he rushed over to Draco, wrenched his hand from his mouth, and shoved it under the jet of cold water streaming from the tap.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"No problem." Harry resisted the urge to laugh out loud, but only just managed.

Once Harry had piled a plate high with bacon sandwiches, having managed to prevent any more Draco orientated disasters for the length of time it took to make them, they trooped upstairs again.

"Yum." Draco commented through a mouthful of bacon.

"It's no Hogwarts feast but things taste better when you cook them yourself."

Draco smirked at this; "you'd make a good housewife."

"And you'd make a lousy one." Harry retaliated. "Touching the cooker! Honestly!"

"Hey! It hurt!" Draco scowled.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Sherlock?"

"Never mind, muggle humour is lost on you."

As the night progressed, Harry was surprised at how well they were getting on. Apart from the odd good-humoured insult, there was no real enmity between them. Neither of them felt pressured to hate each other as there were no rivalling Slytherins and Gryffindors on either side, jeering them on. Neither gave a second thought to the fact that they were able to open up and talk freely to one another as they realised they had more in common than they wanted to admit. It seemed natural and comfortable and both chose to ignore the dramatic change from their previously volatile relationship, to their newfound, open friendship where they stayed up all night swapping stories.

Harry told Draco about his rotten childhood with the Dursley's and getting punished for everything that went wrong in the household. He told him about his nearly being sorted into Slytherin, about the third task, the portkey, Cedric, and Moody/Crouch, about the chamber of secrets, and about what really happens when a Dementor gets too close.

Draco opened up too and he let his feelings show for once. He had never had anyone to talk to before and Harry was willing to listen so he responded to what Harry told him about growing up with the Dursley's by telling him about life with Lucius Malfoy as a father. He talked about Lucius' beatings when he was young to beat the Malfoy 'family values' into him. Values which, according to Lucius, should come naturally to any 'real' Malfoy. This made Draco an unfit son as he did not take on his role naturally and he was therefore punished for his questioning nature. Harry was horrified when Draco talked about what Lucius done to him when he was nine years old.

_Draco as a child had an obsession with dragons after learning the meaning of his name. His room was filled from floor to ceiling in anything and everything dragon he could lay his hands on; pictures, ornaments, stuffed toys, bed sets, curtains, wallpaper, stickers and so on. One day, when Draco had refused to perform an unforgivable on a small sparrow when commanded to by Lucius, he was punished to the extreme. Lucius deemed Draco's 'insolence' worthy of his favourite unforgivable - Cruciatus. Only this time, he didn't stop there. He informed Draco that it was time to discard his silly childhood obsession. Draco protested, and this prompted Lucius to take Draco on a trip into the dense woods outside their manor where he left Draco in the care of one of the inhabitants of the forest. One of the nastier, fire-breathing inhabitants - a Romanian Longhorn dragon. Draco had run around frantically for two days, not knowing in which direction to run due to the confusing spell Lucius had placed on the trees, before Lucius lifted the confusing spell and sent a houself to retrieve Draco. When Draco returned, his father merely eyed him with disdain and told him to wait in his room for his mother to dress his wounds. When he reached his room, it was decorated white, the walls, the curtains, the bed linen, everything. His dragon stuff was gone, Lucius had had it burnt. His mother was silent while she took care of the bruises and grazes on his face, arms, legs and chest as well as the severe 3rd degree burn covering his back._

When Draco had finished this story, Harry was lost for words. Draco had had as bad a childhood, if not worse, than Harry's. It struck Harry for the first time, that Draco was not the son of a Deatheater by choice, he had no choice about the circumstances he'd grown up in and yet Harry had always judged him by his background.

"I shouldn't have told you that." Draco said looking down at the floor from the bed where he was lying propped up on his elbow.

"It's okay. Not many people know what I told you tonight." Harry looked up at him from the floor. "What's said in this room stays in this room, deal?"

"Deal." Draco looked up. "What happened at the ministry last year?" He asked, referring to Sirius' death in the Department of Mysteries.

"I don't... I'm not ready..." Harry's voice wavered, the question was sudden and he still felt unable to talk about this subject.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me anything. I know he was your godfather."

"I know, you know. It all came out in the papers remember? It's kind of ironic; he wasn't freed until after he died."

"No, I mean I knew all along, I'm sorry for your loss." Draco's eyes flickered with emotion before they went back to their cold grey mask. Harry was surprised at the sincerity of Draco's words and could not find the words to reply and simply nodded. Both boys felt the tension in the air and Draco tried to break it.

"You know, you're not so bad. " He reverted back to his signature smirk. "You'd have made a good Slytherin."

"I'm honoured." Harry said with exaggerated mock gratitude. "You're not so bad yourself, although you are pretty dim." Harry laughed at Draco's cooker incident once again.

"Hey."

"For such a muggle-hater you have such a fascination with everything to do with them."

"Do not!"

"Do so."

"Well I can't help it. Father wouldn't let me take muggle studies."

Harry laughed again and Draco threw his pillow at him.

"What is this?" Harry grinned and threw back the pillow. "A girly sleepover?"

"A what?" Draco's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Muggles are beyond you aren't they?"

"Of course." He agreed, then added. "And I object profusely to living with them."

"And I object to sleeping on the floor but I'm not complaining." Harry flicked the light out with his wand and turned over. "G'night _Draco_."

"Night Potter." Came the reply and Harry shook his head, he was still incapable of using first name terms.


	5. Letters and Formally Withdrawn Invitatio...

Usual Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it were. This world and its wonderful inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. 

A/N: Sorry for the wait but I'm superbusy with exams and stuff just now so posting will be a bit random for the foreseeable future - apologies. Anyway enjoy and plz plz plz R&R.

Chapter 5 - Letters and Formally Withdrawn Invitations.

Harry tossed and turned for a while before he could get to sleep that night. His thoughts kept him awake. He would usually go for a fly to clear his head but he doubted that he would get much flying done this summer seeing as he would have to forgo his usual visit to the Burrow. The things Draco had said tormented him. He regretted their former hatred of each other, especially now he knew they had more in common than either would have previously dreamed. Draco was not the person everyone thought he was. There was a human soul behind his cold exterior. His eyes were well trained, like Harry's, to hide all emotion. Both had had their innocence taken from them at a very early age and both had seen and experienced more than any seventeen-year-old should have had to deal with. Harry felt strange to be, he supposed, the first person that Draco shared his feelings with. They had been sworn enemies up until a few days ago and now, they were staying up all night to swap stories from their warped childhoods. If someone had told Harry this was going to happen a few months ago, he would have laughed in their face. Because of his family background Harry had always deemed Draco incapable of feeling anything but hatred and evil, but now, now Harry could see differently. He had seen Draco in a different light. There was emotion behind those eyes. It just didn't show very often. Harry eventually fell asleep thinking of those cold silver eyes that now seemed to draw and intrigue him.

Draco turned away from Harry to face the wall and pretended to sleep. He listened to the other boy wriggle about, obviously not sleeping. Draco's head was swimming. While they had been talking, it hadn't seemed weird. It had felt like two old friends catching up after time spent apart. Now, looking back on their conversation, Draco felt awkward. He had never told anyone those things. He had let his guard slip. Why had Harry opened up to him like that? They were supposed to be enemies. Enemies don't talk to each other about their troubled childhoods. Why did it feel so comfortable? These questions repeated themselves in his head. Maybe it was a sign, Draco thought, maybe they were meant to become friends in the first place and they had just wasted the last six years of their lives by being enemies. No! His head yelled. Don't be stupid. He sighed quietly, leaving his confused thoughts to sort themselves out while he slept.

It was mid-day before they woke the next day and they got dressed in silence. Neither of them mentioned what they had talked about the previous night. Harry tried to strike up conversation with Draco but gained no response. Draco was blanking him like he had been doing during their last weeks at school. It was as if every time Draco allowed his cold exterior mask to drop, he would compensate by ignoring Harry. Harry left him to brood, knowing that he would eventually get over it. They spent they day doing their homework, avoiding talking.

The next day was spent in much the same way. By the third day, they had finished most of their homework and it was a welcome distraction when a school owl brought a letter for Harry.

_Dear Mr Potter, _

I hope my last letter explained and confirmed the reasons for this summers arrangements. I am writing again in reply to a letter sent by Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. A letter you may or may not already know about. They expressed concern about the safety of your whereabouts and quite rightly so. I assumed you would also be interested in my response to this. The concern that the protection over you at Privet Drive is indeed wearing down and the attacks are indeed getting closer. I am at the present time looking into alternative accommodation for you and Mr Malfoy. I am sorry not have let you know sooner but my suspicions have only recently been tested and confirmed. If all else fails, we shall look into bringing you back to Hogwarts for the summer. If you have any suggestions, do not hesitate to contact me, your owl will find me. In addition, I regret to be the one to inform you but your usual holiday at the Burrow will not be able to take place this year. Molly sends her apologies. I expect you will hear anything else necessary from Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. I hope all is well between you and Mr Malfoy and I ask of you not to separate or stray too far from your aunt and uncles house. It is for your own safety that I ask this. I stress the point that I am here to help if you have any problems. Please get in contact.

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry read the letter through then smiled. Hermione had indeed resorted to her answer to everything. He looked out of the window and waited. He knew Draco was sitting behind him, waiting to find out what the letter was about but he waited for Draco to break the silence and get over whatever it was that had prevented communication between them for two days.

"Dumbledore?" Draco enquired.

"Uh huh." Harry continued to look out the window for the second owl he was expecting soon. He could tell that Draco was on the verge of apologising but he knew that apologies didn't come easily to Draco.

"Harry... I... I'm sorry." The words sounded unnatural to his voice.

"You're forgiven." Harry turned round. Draco was obviously shocked by the lack of argument. 

"What?"

"I said you're forgiven."

"What's the catch?" 

"There isn't one. All you had to say was sorry." Harry smiled. "And just so you know. We're not staying here for much longer. It's not safe enough any more."

"That's great but where will we go?"

"Don't know yet. I usually go to the Burrow for the last part of summer." Harry watched Draco's face.

"The Weasels? You're kidding?"

"First of all, it's Ron or Weasley, pick one and stick to it. Second of all, my invitation to the Burrow has been withdrawn because of you so I don't know where we'll go. Back to Hogwarts is a possibility."

"Oh, okay." They lapsed back into silence while Harry waited on the imminent arrival of Pigwidgeon. Sure enough, half an hour later, Pig arrived with a letter from Ron and Hermione.

_Harry,_

We wrote to Dumbledore, which you probably already know because he said in his reply that he'd write to you. We're sorry we didn't tell you first but we didn't want to worry you, we wanted to ask Dumbledore first. Hope life with The Dursley's isn't too bad. Hope having to live with Malfoy isn't too horrid. Hope you haven't hexed each other into oblivion yet. (Hermione's handwriting ended here and Ron's began) Sorry about not being able to come here this summer. Mum says that she'll never welcome a Malfoy into her home. Sorry if this makes your summer even more hellish but I couldn't persuade her, not that I want to live with ferret boy anyway. Sorry about everything. Write and let us know how things are. Dumbledore's looking into getting somewhere else for you to live during the summer. Let us know what he comes up with.

Love Hermione and Ron.

"Invitation formally withdrawn." Harry sighed and let Draco read the letter.

"That's nice." Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm as he finished reading the letter. "Anyone would think I was an ill-mannered little shit from what they say about me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well I am a shit most of the time but I have manners." Draco defended himself weakly.

"I never said you didn't." Harry smiled.

"Hmmph." Draco huffed. 'Spoilt brat' Harry thought to himself and couldn't help laughing out loud.

"What?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Nothing." Draco scowled. "I'm going to write the replies now. D'you think you can amuse yourself without breaking anything?"

"I'm not a child Potter."

"No of course you're not." Harry said patronisingly but not unkindly as he sat at his desk and paused to think what to write.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

This was as far as he got though, as he couldn't think of what to tell them. He couldn't exactly say that his sworn enemy for the past six years is suddenly his friend and they stayed up all night and shared everything with each other then stopped talking altogether for two days. It sounded strange to say the least and they wouldn't understand.

_Things are fine. Malfoy's not too bad. Muggles ignoring us - scared to come into wand range. Dumbledore explained everything. Thanks for you're concern. I'll let you know when everything gets sorted. Don't worry about it Ron, I wouldn't expect your mum to put up with Malfoy. We'll find somewhere else. Will see you at some point no doubt._

Harry.

He kept it short and sweet. Not even trying to explain about Draco. Now for Dumbledore. He re-read the letter. 'If you have any suggestions' it said. Harry knew exactly where Dumbledore thought he would suggest, the question being, was he willing to suggest it.

'Yes', Harry decided. He was ready to go back.

Hope you like! And YET AGAIN apologies for delays and random posting. R&R R&R R&R! x


	6. The Trust Issue

Usual Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it were. This world and its wonderful inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. 

A/N: I know the not on my profile warns of no updates for weeks to come but needless to say I woke a t three am with a niggle that wouldn't go away. I so I switched on my computer and didn't stop typing until I realised my alarm clock would soon be going off and I'd written three chappies so here are two of them, the other is still being beta'd but hopefully you should get it next time I can get on the net. So Enjoy. Plz R&R it would brighten up my study filled days! PLZ!

Chapter 6 - The Trust Issue

Dumbledore replied immediately and Harry received his reply the very next night. It was short and to the point.

_Harry,_

I hope you have thought about your suggestion carefully. I hope you have not told Mr Malfoy anything yet. Please set up a fire in your room and I will have it put on the network and I will visit you two hours after you receive this letter. 

Albus Dumbledore.

Harry did as instructed and lit a magical fire under his window. 

"We're having a visitor." He told Draco.

When Dumbledore stepped out of the fire at around ten o'clock that night, he did so carrying a large holdall which he handed to Draco upon arrival. 

"I thought you might appreciate some of your own clothes and toiletries." Draco's eye's lit up at the prospect of changing out of the scruffy jeans and tee shirt combinations he had been wearing for a week.

"I don't suppose I should bother asking how you got these?" Draco looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore just smiled. "I didn't think so." Draco conceded.

"Why don't you go and get changed in the bathroom Mr Malfoy, get into some comfortable clothes." Dumbledore suggested meaningfully. Draco caught the meaning behind the words. He meant 'would you mind leaving us so I can talk to Harry about you.'

"Okay." He said simply, not seeing the point in arguing and leaving the room.

"Well Mr Potter I was sorry to hear that you could not go to the Weasleys this summer but I was quite surprised at your suggestion for a place for you and Mr Malfoy to stay."

"I'm ready to go back."

"That was only part of my worry."

"What was the other part?" Harry asked as if he didn't already know.

"How have you and Mr Malfoy been getting on?"

"Fine. We're not enemies any more. He's on our side."

"Do you trust him?"

"In what context?"

"In all contexts Harry." Dumbledore's eyes searched Harrys. Harry thought about it hard and was surprised when he realised that he could find no circumstances under which he would not trust Draco.

"Yes." Dumbledore's face remained blank when Harry said this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry said trying to think of a reason or something to clarify things and could only think of one thing to say. "I trust him just as you trust Professor Snape."

This seemed to convince Dumbledore enough. "If it were to be arranged, you would be comfortable to go back to headquarters with Mr Malfoy?"

Harry hesitated but answered that yes he would be okay.

"And you would trust him to keep Order things to himself?"

"Yes." Harry still couldn't get used to the fact that Draco was truly trustworthy. "It will give him a chance to prove himself." Harry said more to himself than to Dumbledore but Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"In that case, I will send a car to escort you to Grimmauld in two days time at two o'clock sharp. Now, I must go, just a fleeting visit I'm afraid." With a last smile and a nod at Harry, he left via the fireplace again.

"What's Grimmauld?" Draco asked hovering in the doorway. 

"Our new home as of Thursday." Harry said turning to look at him. "Oh!" Harry said in shock as he turned around. 

"What?" Draco said nervously patting down imaginary stray hairs on his immaculate, gleaming blonde head. He was wearing a white silk shirt open at the chest and neat fitted black trousers that were slightly flared and covered his shoes neatly.

"Nothing... I... you... have you straightened your hair?" Harry asked incredulously. He couldn't take his eyes off of Draco. Draco blushed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I straighten my hair!" He threatened.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry laughed. He looked at his watch and said "why did you get changed into daywear? It's half ten at night."

"I don't know." Draco admitted. "I just kind of got carried away with having my nice clothes back. I'll get changed again." He said feeling slightly silly and rummaging in his duffel bag.

"What else did Dumbledore bring?" Harry asked, trying to look elsewhere while Draco got changed into a pair of deep green silk pyjamas.

"Toiletries, a few books and my Gringotts key - thank Slytherin. Father won't let mother away with that one."

"Is everything you own silk?" Harry changed the subject detecting the tone in Draco's voice which said, 'I don't want to talk about it'.

"Most of it."

"I can't believe you straighten your hair." Harry said fixing his eyes on Draco's golden locks.

"I can't believe you don't." 

"Fair enough."

"What is this Grimmauld place anyway?"

"That's something I have to talk to you about." Harry looked at Draco seriously. "Can I trust you?"

"What a strange question."

"Can I trust you?" Harry repeated.

"I never would have thought so, but yeah, I suppose you can trust me."

"Really." Harry looked into Draco's shining silver eyes and knew it was true.

"Yes."

"Grimmauld is Sirius' old home. He left it to me. I haven't been back since fifth year. It's used as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix." As Harry said this, Draco's eyes widened. "If we allow you to know about the whereabouts of Grimmauld, you are sworn to secrecy and if you betray its whereabouts to someone else, you will regret it and it will be painfully obvious that you broke the code if you catch my drift." Harry threatened. Draco nodded. "You can trust me I swear." 

"Hurry up Draco!" Harry called to Draco who was struggling out of the door with his trunk and the holdall Dumbledore had brought him. Harry had already packed his trunk into the boot of the car and was watching Draco struggle amusedly.

"A little help might speed things up a bit."

"What's the magic word?" Harry called back, enjoying watching the curtains twitch feverishly as his aunt and uncle watched the situation from the front windows.

"Please." Draco said, looking far from pleased to have to ask for Harry's help.

"Gladly." Harry jogged back over to the doorway and helped Draco over to the car with his bags. Once everything was safely packed away, they climbed in.

"At last!" The driver exclaimed, grinning at Harry.

"Tonks! Good to see you!" Harry grinned back. "This is Draco."

"Pleased to meet you." Tonks smiled and extended her hand. "My aren't you a stunner! No girlfriend in tow?"

"No." Draco looked wary of Tonks but that could have been because her hair was pink with blue tips.

"Aren't you a chirpy chappie?" She said rolling her eyes but still smiling, and turning on the engine and the radio. Music blared from the speakers as they drove away and Harry grinned at Draco who, by the looks of it, was not amused.


	7. Blue Cheese and White Carrots?

Usual Disclaimer: Not Mine. Wish it were. This world and its wonderful inhabitants belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot belongs to me. 

R&R - enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Blue Cheese and White Carrots?

"Welcome" Harry said as he waved Tonks off and opened the front door "to Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Harry's breath caught in his throat as he stepped into the grand hallway. He hadn't been back since he had returned last summer, after his fifth year when he had been sorting out Sirius' funeral. He had only gone in quickly to get a few things and to dismiss Kreacher. It had taken him the best part of an hour to build up the courage to go in. He had stood outside and stared at the door, Dumbledore waiting patiently behind him.

This time however he went straight in, thinking that he would be okay once he was inside, and he was right. Although...

"SCUM! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! FILTH AND SCUM!"

"Damn I forgot about that." Harry said dropping his things.

"What in Gods name is that?" Draco shouted over the screaming that came from the end of the hall as the curtains covering a huge portrait flew open.

"Sirius' mother!" Harry shouted as he jogged to the end of the hall. "Come and help me!" He shouted as he struggled in vain to close the heavy curtains.

"YOU AGAIN?! GET OUT GET..." She trailed off as Draco moved forwards to help Harry. She frowned in his direction.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "You look familiar."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco bowed, his high-class training proving useful.

"A Malfoy?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"At last someone that seems worthy of this house. Your father is a great man." She folded her arms across her chest and scowled as if was killing her to say these words. Draco did not respond. He did not want to think about his father. "And with good dress sense too." She said comparing the boys briefly before her curtains flew shut again. Harry stood, stunned. He had never heard Mrs Black talk in a voice that measured less than ten decibels before.

"You must be the first person she has spoken to in a near civil manner since Sirius' dad died."

"What can I say? Being a Malfoy comes in useful sometimes." Draco smirked.

"I can see that. Anyway, bedrooms are upstairs, take your pick." Harry said motioning towards the stairs. 

"Separate rooms?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, this place is bigger than it looks from the outside." Harry noticed that Draco didn't look as happy about this as Harry had expected him to be. "Problem?"

"No, I'll take my stuff up."

"Right behind you." They both retrieved their luggage and hauled it up the stairs. Once on the landing, Draco waited to see which room Harry chose before choosing the one next to it.

After unpacking his things Harry went to see Draco. As he stood in the doorway to Draco's room, he watched Draco check his reflection in the full-length mirror. He had changed _again_.

"Nice clothes." Harry said startling Draco.

"Do you always creep up on people?" He scowled.

"Do you always change three times a day?"

"Do you always dodge questions to be annoying?" 

"Do you?"

"God you are so annoying!"

"It took you this long to realise?" Harry grinned and Draco scowled. "Lunch?"

"Please."

"See you downstairs."

"Be down in a minute." Draco turned back to the mirror. Harry shook his head, smiling and went downstairs to the kitchen. Most of their conversations were like this. Brief and teasing. The teasing wasn't nasty though, it was just their way of communicating. The way they felt comfortable.

When Draco made his way to the kitchen five minutes later, the sight of Harry's ass greeted him as he was bending into the fridge to find something for lunch.

"What a pretty picture." Draco said with a little less sarcasm than intended.

"Ouch! Shit!" Harry hit his head when he tried to emerge from the fridge too quickly. "Now who's doing the creeping?" He rubbed his head, making his already messy hair even worse. "And since when have you been so interested in my ass?" He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"I... I'm... I'm not... It was sarcasm." Draco spluttered in weak defence. Harry frowned. He had expected Draco to come back with a smart-ass comment, not to stutter and blush. 'Weird' he thought and went back to the fridge. 

"We have no food apart from some blue cheese..."

"Ooh, Blue cheese!" Draco licked his lips.

"...But it's not meant to be blue..." Draco's face fell promptly into a scowl. "And some white carrots."

"White carrots?" Draco asked sceptically, going over to look for himself. "Oh, you mean parsnips."

"Same difference."

"So uncultured."

"Shut up. Takeout or shopping?"

"Well we'll have to go shopping at some point."

"Good point but I have no idea how to get to the shops from here, we'll have to floo to Diagon Alley."

Harry closed the fridge and as he did so the doorbell went, causing Mrs Black to start screaming again.

"You calm _her_ down and I'll get the door." Harry raised his voice so that Draco could hear him.

Draco successfully managed to calm Mrs Black down and Harry, after checking the peephole, let Dumbledore in.

They returned to the kitchen and sat at the table to discuss the arrangements for the rest of the summer.

Dumbledore informed them that a member of the Order would visit each night to check that both were alive and well. Ron and Hermione would be coming to stay in two weeks time and then Molly and Arthur would be coming to stay for the last week of the holidays to make sure that everyone was organised for the return to Hogwarts. He warned them not to venture too far into muggle London, as they would be very vulnerable. They were, when out, to stick together at all times and not separate. He also advised not to visit Diagon Alley too often where they would be easily recognised and it would seem strange that they were appearing together. He gave them their Hogwarts letters and recommended that they wait to go to Diagon Alley with Ron ad Hermione, safety in numbers after all. He apologised for the lack of foods in the kitchen and offered to fill it for them. Harry refused the offer, as he'd prefer to go shopping the muggle way instead, although he might take him up o the offer when Ron and Hermione arrived. Dumbledore gave Harry a pouch containing some muggle money that he had taken the liberty of removing from Harry's Gringotts account, presuming that he would need it. After giving them directions to the nearest muggle shops he asked if the would be all right. After gaining a positive response, he reminded Harry that he would be watching if he was needed, and left.

By now it was dinner time and both boys were famished. Soon after Dumbledore's departure, they found themselves walking into muggle London.

"Let's eat out tonight and get the shopping tomorrow, I'm starving!" Draco pleaded.

"Okay." Harry agreed and they chose a nearby Italian restaurant. They paused in the doorway though as they realised that the restaurant was full of young couples.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Harry murmured as he looked around.

"Too late." Draco muttered as the waiter arrived to seat them. "Never mind."

"Table for two?" The waiter asked.

"Yes please." Harry said as politely as he could whilst trying not to laugh at Draco's raised eyebrows.


	8. A Personal Question and Lack of Sleep

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and it's wonderful inhabitants does not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thank you Thank you Thank you to those who took the time to review. 

Thanks to Saifong for continuing to read and review.

Thanks to Bastian Blair for the ultimate compliment - a comparison to J.K herself! Thank you, your review really brightened my day.

Thanks to Alexis Greenleaf for taking the time to write one of the nicest (and only) reviews I have received yet (plus another comparison to J.K! :-) ). You reassured me that I am not wasting my time in posting this. I know there are a few spelling and Grammar mistakes but I proof-read it myself and I have a terrible habit of skim-reading when it's my own work. I'll try to iron them out for the future. :-)

Again, I thank you all. I thing 3 reviews (sad as it is) is a record for one of my postings. 

As always please R&R!

Chapter 8 - A Personal Question and Lack of Sleep.

"That was so funny!" Draco exclaimed as they left the restaurant and began the walk home.

"That couple at the next table couldn't stop staring!"

"They thought we were..." Draco trailed off, laughing unconvincingly. Harry laughed awkwardly.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke again.

"God, muggles are such homophobes!" 

"And Wizards aren't?" Harry asked interestedly.

"No same sex relationships are quite common in the wizarding world." Draco stated matter-of-factly. "I mean look at Durmstrang, it's an all boys school, what do they expect to happen in dorms full of adolescent, hormonal teenagers?" He raised his eyebrows, his voice scathing and questioning. 

"Didn't know that but I suppose your right. So..." Harry grinned mischievously "What's your sexual preference?" Draco blushed and Harry relented. "Sorry, personal question."

"No, it's okay. You might as well know I swing on both sides of the fence." Draco smirked just as mischievously. "What about you?"

"I... I'm not sure. I can't say I've had the pleasure of much experience with either."

They walked the rest of the way in a slightly awkward silence. 

Harry began thinking about what his sexuality was. He had fancied Cho Chang but that had fizzled out quickly enough. There had been that slightly drunken comfort kiss with Hermione after Sirius' death but it hadn't meant anything. Then there had been that time with Dean in the shower room...

Draco watched Harry's thoughtful face as they walked. His face was toned and his startling green eyes pulled you into a different world. Draco admired his carefree hair but didn't think he could stand to have his own like that. Draco noted for the first time that Harry had grown and was on par with him at the moment. His loose fitting clothes covered the body that Draco found himself wanting to explore, to confirm his suspicions that Harry was no longer the scrawny first year Draco first met in Madam Malkins, but a young, defined man. Draco knew that Harry's Quidditch training amongst other things would certainly have made a difference to his body. If only he could get beneath those baggy clothes...

Once back at Grimmauld place, they crept in to avoid waking Mrs Black and went straight to bed. "That has got to be the strangest conversation I have ever had." Harry muttered to himself as he got changed for bed. "And now I'm talking to myself." He shook his head, climbing into bed. He was surprised to find that despite the confused thoughts rampaging through his head he fell asleep almost immediately.

Draco however had no such luck; he lay awake for a couple of hours. He had grown used to sharing a room with Harry. The other boy's presence had been comforting and he had grown used to listening to Harry breathing and the noises he made, moving around in his sleep. Harry had been peaceful to watch when Draco had trouble sleeping. 

He got up and paced his room for a while before creeping out into the hallway and peering through Harry's open door. Harry was sleeping peacefully and Draco moved forward, standing just inside the doorway, watching Harry intently. After a few minutes Harry began to moan softly in his sleep. 

Draco had no idea how long he had been standing there when Harry began to stir. Draco realised he was about to wake and fled from the room.

As Harry woke from a very vivid dream, panting slightly, he was sure he seen a shadow disappear from his doorway. 'Don't be stupid' he told himself, his breathing returning to normal. What was that dream about? He asked himself questions, trying to shake the images from his head. Why that? Why not some nice girl? Why? Why did he have to dream of Draco in that way? Touching him like that? A shiver of pleasure made its way up Harry's spine, as he lay awake thinking about the dream.

In the next room Draco also lay awake, staring at the ceiling. His heart was racing. 'That was too close' he thought to himself. What if Harry had seen him? What was wrong with him? He was acting like a stalker! Why, all of a sudden, did he feel these incredible urges to be close to Harry? 'He is gorgeous' said a voice in his head. "Yes but he's not gay." Draco muttered in reply to himself.

Both boys were very tired the next morning due to their lack of sleep the night before. Harry was already up and drinking a cup of black tea (teabags being the only thing in the cupboards) when Draco made his way downstairs.

"Morning." Draco yawned, Harry was not meeting his eye and he began to worry that he had seen Draco the night before.

"Morning." Harry mumbled, still not looking up from his cup of tea as Draco made his way to the kettle to make himself a cup of tea. Draco could have sworn Harry was blushing, but could not think why he might be doing so. It wasn't long though before the boys were talking amiably again, in their usual teasing way.

They soon got ready and went shopping, their stomachs calling to them.


	9. A Visit From Remus Featuring Peanut Butt...

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and it's wonderful inhabitants does not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

Extra Disclaimer: The wonderful Lyrics below belong to Savage Garden, not me!

A/N: And Yes before you ask I do have a slight obsession with peanut butter so I had to squeeze it into the story somehow. ;-)

My chapter lengths vary so much, I'm quite proud of this one- nearly 2000 words which has gone up from an average of about 1000 so let me know if this is a better length. :-)

And I must also say I am extremely touched by the number of reviews I got from the last chapter! I know it's not really that much but it's the most I've had so far and so I think you all deserve personal responses for making me feel so good!

Twister : I agree! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Layce74 : Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

Alexis-Greenleaf : Thanks a lot for reviewing again, hope I keep your interest snared sufficiently for you to keep doing so!

Pinkmoonbunny2002 : You'll need to wait and see! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Rebekah : Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

Fallen Angel : Ok! I wont keep you waiting any longer! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Moonstar-dust: It should happen soon if my writing goes to plan. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Thank you all so much! I hope you like the next chapter enough to take a moment to review it! I know it's really just a bit of time filling fluff but the idea wouldn't stop nagging me so here it is. First H/D together scene should be coming soon for those of you who, like me, are beginning to get impatient with me. Any way, enough of my ramblings...

"All these mixed emotions waking, locked away like stolen pearls, 

Stolen pearls, devotions waking, locked away from all the world."

Savage Garden 

Chapter 9 - A Visit From Remus Featuring Peanut Butter.

Draco was like a little excited boy when they reached the supermarket and Harry noticed the hint of a true smile that lingered behind his eyes but didn't quite make it to his mouth. Harry had noticed this a lot recently and he found himself often wondering if his childhood and 'training' as a Malfoy had rendered him incapable of a true smile. Of true happiness. Harry found himself wanting to please Draco at every possible moment. He wanted him to feel happy. Loved.

He seemed fascinated by the muggle supermarket as he was used to the wizarding way, which just involved the flick of a wand. He rushed from shelf to shelf, throwing something into the trolley every few minutes. 

Harry pushed the trolley, making sure they got everything they needed and methodically replacing the items Draco put in the trolley.

When they reached the checkout, Harry watched as three jars of peanut butter, a huge bag of marshmallows and a large block of blue cheese were packed into bags. Draco had obviously managed to slip a few things past him.

They left the store, laden with bags and struggled home, Draco complaining about the lack of blood circulating in his fingers for the whole time. When they finally reached Grimmauld, they dumped the bags and collapsed on the couch.

The two days that followed were extremely boring. Each night Harry dreamt of doing unspeakable things to Draco while, in reality, Draco watched him sleep. They spent the days playing chess or cards in the drawing room. The only fun Harry had was cooking and even that got boring when there was only two of you. It had been fun cooking for Tonks on their second night at Grimmauld as she had stayed for tea when she popped in to check on them. Harry had enjoyed having someone else to talk to and so looked forward to the next night's visitor. As it turned out, he was very much disappointed. He and Draco had answered the door to Snape who had simply stated "you're both alive," and disapparated.

"This is so boring." Draco complained as they played their fourth game of chess that day. He was winning for the fourth time and wasn't even concentrating. Draco was an excellent chess player and was as good as, if not better than, Ron.

"How long have we been here?" Draco asked for the third time that day.

"Four days." Harry found himself saying, yet again.

"Wonder who's visiting tonight. D'you think we could hold them hostage?"

"Tying people up? Another insight into the wonderfully twisted mind of a Malfoy." Harry teased.

"You've never been tied up?" Draco asked in mock surprise. "You've never lived!"

"And you have?" Harry raised and eyebrow. "Wait... hold that thought, on second thoughts I don't want to know."

"You don't? I was beginning to get the impression you were rather interested in my sex life."

Harry blushed and was unable to answer, he wondered if Draco knew about the dreams. But then, he thought, how could he?

"My Charms are _so_ irresistible."

"And your head is _so_ too big."

"Is it my fault I'm _so_ gorgeous?"

Harry, being able to think of nothing else to say, resorted to his usual teasing tool; "you straighten your hair!" Draco's hand flitted to his head and patted his golden locks as it always did when Harry said this.

"Stop bringing that up!" Draco sulked.

"Why? Touchy subject?"

"No and you should take a leaf out of my book." He said looking pointedly at Harry's tousled locks.

"Why? My hair is all part of _my_ charm." Draco did not respond, he was staring at the top of Harry's head. "I'm not letting you straighten it so don't even think it! I can see the cogs turning."

"How do you know I'm not thinking about something completely different?" Draco brought his gaze down to meet Harry's eyes. Harry blushed.

"Well I know you're not thinking about chess." Harry indicated to the forgotten game.

"No, you wouldn't believe what I was thinking about." Draco muttered quietly, looking away. Harry did not respond. He was uncertain of whether he was meat to hear this statement or even if Draco had meant to say it out loud. Harry's mind started churning over possible meanings of Draco's comment. 'Did he feel the same?' the question kept popping into his mind and each time he discarded it 'same as what? You don't feel anything for Draco! It's just hormones!'

After continuing their game somewhat awkwardly for a while until Draco won, Harry made his excuses and went to bed. Sleep did not come easily though as involuntary thoughts on Draco filled his head and his trousers.

"Damn hormones." He muttered, sometimes he hated being a teenager. He flicked the door closed and locked it with his wand, casting a temporary silencing spell over the room as he had been doing often since the dreams started.

Draco went to wake Harry much later that evening when their 'visitor' arrived. He would have let Harry sleep but seeing as it was Lupin visiting he thought Harry would appreciate being woken. When he reached Harry's bedroom, the door was locked. He smiled knowing the reason why teenage boys locked their bedroom doors. He knocked loudly. No answer. He knocked again. Something mumbled from inside the room. Draco flicked his wand and opened the door. He walked across the room to the bed where Harry, his hair in all directions, had his head buried in his pillow. He took in the detail of Harry's trousers being on the floor which suggested that his t-shirt was all he was wearing under the bed-sheet. 

"Ugh. What?" Harry mumbled into his pillow as Draco perched on the end of the bed.

"Get up you lazy shit." Draco bounced up and down a couple of times. "Or I'll have to pull the covers off you and you'll be cold!" He threatened when there was no movement from Harry.

"What? What d'you want?" Harry grumbled, opening his eyes and squinting at Draco.

"Lupin's here, he wants to see you. Wants to check you're still alive I suppose. Here." Draco picked up Harry's glasses and handed them to him. Harry rubbed his eyes to wake himself up, then put his glasses on and sat up. It was then that he noticed his trousers on the floor and remembered that he was wearing nothing on his lower half under the sheets. He thought fleetingly of Draco's comment about taking the sheets from him and he instinctively gripped them tighter around him.

"Come on then." Draco stood up, knowing full well that Harry would not get up and dressed while he was in the room.

"Give me a minute to get dressed." Harry said meaningfully, blushing furiously and hoping that Draco would understand.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." Draco smirked. "But okay I'm leaving." Draco shook his head and waited out side the door. It took all his restraint not to take a peek while he listened to Harry get up and pull on his trousers.

When Harry emerged they both headed downstairs to the Kitchen where Remus was waiting.

"What are you doing?!" Harry's eyes widened as they entered the kitchen to find Remus standing guiltily holding a jar of peanut butter and a spoon.

"Sorry." He looked sheepish. "I love muggle food. What is this stuff?" His voice was sticky with the amount of peanut butter that was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Peanut Butter." Draco replied not knowing whether to laugh or be shocked by the grown mans strange actions and so the resulting look on his face was one of utter bewilderment.

"It's nice." He said swallowing thickly. "Addictive."

"You've been around Dumbledore too much." Harry concluded taking the jar and spoon away from him. "If you're hungry I'm just about to make dinner and you're welcome to stay."

"Please."

Draco and Remus sat across from each other somewhat awkwardly at the kitchen table while Harry began making dinner. Remus watched Draco watching Harry and recognised the look in his eyes. Remus remembered having once looked at some one like that. Not that anyone knew of course. 

"So how are you and Harry getting on?" He asked innocently.

"Fine, much to everyone's surprise."

"Yes, I do think Dumbledore expected to have to break up some... tense situations before now."

"I'm surprised he doesn't have people checking up on us every five minutes rather than just every day."

"He's keeping an eye, or two on you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. He's just watching you more than you think." 

"What are you talking about?" Draco furrowed his brows.

"What are you two babbling about?" Harry interrupted.

"I was just telling Draco that Dumbledore has his ways of checking up on you other than daily visitors but he's having trouble figuring it out." Remus said amusedly

"Really and I thought he was smart." Harry teased. "He'll figure it out. Eventually." Harry smirked at Draco and turned back to his cooking. Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry's back. 

"So what have you been doing?" Remus resumed conversation.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing _to_ do."

"I take it you are restricted to the house?"

"Naturally. Boredom conquers all. There's only so many times you can beat Harry at chess and it still be fun."

"You mean all you've done is play chess?"

"Yep. Four days of it."

"You mean you haven't been exploring? I'm surprised at you Harry! I would have thought that would be the first thing you'd have done!" Harry turned to them.

"Never thought about it but Fred and George have searched the place and found nothing so I doubt there's anything to find." Draco looked between Remus and Harry both of whom were looking mischievous.

"Fred and George were...lacking certain...history." Remus hinted heavily his eyes gleaming. "I think you'll find they've overlooked something."

Harry grinned and made a mental note. Maybe tomorrow would be less boring than today.

"We've been playing chess for four days and now you're telling us there's something better to do?" Draco asked rolling his eyes and letting them rest on Harry's ass as he was bent into the fridge.

Remus never failed to notice the little things. Lingering looks, faint blushes, awkward moments. The sexual tension was unmistakable and unmissable. By the end of the night it was clear to Remus that it was not one sided. Harry was not so obvious with his sidelong glances though. Remus was amazed they were so blind to each other.


	10. Gifts and Getting Together

****

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and it's wonderful inhabitants does not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

****

Extra Disclaimer: Song Words belong to Leanne Rhymes or her songwriter (I think - it's in Coyote ugly anyway if that helps) Not me!

****

A/N: Longest chappter yet! I'm excited! 3500 words approx! It was going to be over two chapters but I didn't think it split up very well so I let it roll out into one long chapter. Oh and sorry for the occasionally coarse language in this chapter. Hope you like! 

Thank you to:

Bastian Blair Cute was what I was going for - glad I'm pulling it off. Thanks for taking the time to review. Quick question - did you mean to send the same review 25 times or was it a glitch in ff.net? I laughed when I seen them all in my inbox!

Vicouspixie - You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Pheniox1 - Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story.

rockerwithanosering - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it so much!

Alexis-Greenleaf - Thanks for your continued great support. Glad you liked the chappie!

tamachan444 - Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

shortygirly - Thanks for reading and reviewing.

neko - Ooh, I like cake - but don't worry, I try to update as regularly as possible. Usually on Saturdays :-)

Slytheretta - I know it has taken ages but the title of this chapter should be a relief :-) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Senri -Thanks for your advice. I am trying to lengthen chapters slightly (although I tend to just break up the story where I feel it should be broken) and work on description but as it is turning out the story is taking a while to get anywhere. Hopefully a plot will come into play at some point (although I'm not sure when :-)). Right now, I'm just enjoying setting up the romance. Thanks again and I hope you'll continue to review because it really helps me.

If I have missed anyone out who reviewed chapter nine, please forgive me. If you have read the FF homepage, you will realise it is because the reviews are delayed due to their backlog of emails and therefore I haven't received your email before I posted this but thanks anyway! Please read and review, constructive criticism is very much appreciated - I always like to improve my work! Anyway - Enjoy!

__

"They say you're something I should do without.

They don't know what goes on when the lights go out.

There's no way to explain - all the pleasure is worth all the pain.

And loving you isn't really something I should do,

Shouldn't want to spend my time with you,

I should try to be strong...

But baby you're the right kind of wrong."

****

Chapter 10 - Gifts and Getting Together

"What was wrong with him? He kept staring at me and grinning at you." Draco voiced once Remus had left.

"I don't know. Maybe it's this house, maybe it brings out the Marauder in him."

"The what?"

"The Marauder. Ah.... I haven't told you about Messrs Moony Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs have I?"

"No."

"Do you want to know?" Draco nodded at this. "I hope you're sure because you're in for a long night."

"Nothin better to do." And with that Harry began at the beginning, telling Draco everything he knew about the Marauders. This included telling him about his third year, Sirius and Pettigrew. Draco listened intently to every word and it was the early hours of the morning before they made their way to bed.

As usual Draco waited an hour or so before creeping through to Harry's room. Again he sat just inside the doorway and to the side slightly so that he could lean against the wall. He sat silently listening to Harry's breathing and occasional moaning or murmuring. He ran over all the things that Harry had told him that night in his mind. He felt closer to him now than he would have ever thought possible. Before he knew it the soothing sounds of Harry's breathing had lulled him into sleep.

When Harry woke at four o'clock that morning (having only gone to bed at two o'clock), he got the fright of his life. He heard a soft snore from the other side of the room and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Jesus wept!" He cried grabbing his glasses and putting them on.

"What? Hmm?" Draco mumbled bringing his head up from his knees, his eyes slowly widening at his obvious mistake.

"Shitting Hell you gave me a fright!" Harry gripped the bed sheets around his naked lower half. 'Why don't I lock the door at night?' He thought to himself.

Draco opened his mouth to say something but could not think of a lie quick enough so he closed it again, lost for words and actions.

"What are you doing? Have you been coming in here every night?" Harry asked, remembering the flickers of shadow that he thought he had imagined each night he awoke.

Draco could not bring himself to lie and so he nodded slowly. Harry's face softened, Draco looked nervous and lost.

"Why?" He almost whispered the question.

"I got used to your company at night. I don't like being alone. It reminds me of how lonely I was and the Manor." The reply tumbled out. Draco avoided eye contact with Harry and looked ashamed of the truth. Harry didn't know what to say. Draco silently got up and left the room. Harry sat stock still for a moment before getting up and dressed and following Draco. He found him in the drawing room.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Harry asked quietly. Draco was just standing in the centre of the room looking lost. He shrugged still not making eye contact with Harry. "You need to let your guard drop sooner or later." Now Draco looked up.

"You mean the one that shields everyone from you true feelings? The one that blocks emotions, stops you from crying and stops those around you being hurt by who you are? The one you, like me, have perfected?"

Harry couldn't hide his surprise that Draco had him figured so well. "Yes that one. I dropped mine for you. I don't know how, but you have that effect on me. I can't hide things from you. Why don't you let me into that head of yours? You know everything, if not more than, that Ron and Hermione know about me. And I'm only beginning to learn about you. We need to accept that we're on the same side now." Draco turned away from Harry so he wouldn't have to look at him as he knew his eyes could no longer block the feelings he was trying to force away. "We have so much more in common than either of us could have guessed... or hoped." Harry continued, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco spun round.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't understand my own feelings! It's...weird being so close to you! _Wanting_ to be close to you!"

"I, of all people, know what you're feeling! I know it's hard to get close to people. Especially when that other person is supposed to be your enemy." Harry searched Draco's eyes, his hand still on his shoulder. The guard that protected what was behind Draco's eyes was slipping. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." Draco breathed lowering his head, his golden locks falling to hide his face. Harry moved closer lifting Draco's chin and looking deep into his startled silver eyes. He didn't have to look far to find consent for what he was about to do next.

The kiss was a long, soft and exploratory one. It seemed to go on for an age, tongues exploring, hands caressing and bodies fitting perfectly together. Draco let out a low moan.

"Shh." Harry murmured pulling away slightly and nodding towards a portrait on the drawing room wall that, although still sleeping, shuffled slightly.

"Dumbledore." Draco whispered as realisation hit of what Remus had been talking about. Harry nodded and silenced Draco with another kiss; he didn't want to talk. The moved onto the plush couch and kissed till they fell asleep together.

Harry woke alone as he knew he would. Draco would need time to think. He himself needed time to think. Harry sat up but stayed where he was, falling into one of his states of deep thought that he had been so prone to prior to his departure from Hogwarts. He became utterly wrapped up in his thoughts. Asking himself questions and chiding himself for what he'd done. There were so many risks. What would everyone think? The Boy Who Lived was gay. 

That simple statement could cause so much hassle and could possibly ruin everything.

What would everyone think of him? His Parents? Sirius? Surely they would be looking down on him in disappointment? What about Dumbledore? Ron and Hermione? Everyone else he cared about. What was he thinking? What was wrong with him? Did he really want to jeopardise everything for Malfoy? There were so many people to think of and there he was acting as if his attraction to Malfoy was no big deal. It is a big deal! He told himself. A huge deal. 

How can something this wrong have felt so right?

Draco sat by himself at the kitchen table, his hands clasped around the cup of tea he had just made himself. He was staring blankly at the wall opposite him, not noticing that the hot teacup was scalding his hands, turning them bright red. Thoughts of the previous night taunted him. He felt ashamed, scared, and happy all at once. He had been relieved and glad when Harry had shown he felt the same way and kissed him but he was scared of what it would mean. He was scared and ashamed to think of what people would think of him if they knew that a) he was gay (or rather more gay then straight) and b) that he was in love with Harry Potter. 

The Boy Who Lived. Yes, he Draco Malfoy was crazy about the saviour of the wizarding world.

Hours passed and neither boy moved. Both deep in thought. Both forgetting their plans to explore Grimmauld that day. Both thinking of each other.

Eventually, late into the afternoon, Harry was roused from his thoughts by the largest portrait in the drawing room.

"Really! This is worse than watching paint dry, and believe me I know! Aren't boys your age supposed to be full of energy?"

Harry merely frowned and went back to thinking and staring at nothing in particular and seeing nothing in particular.

"Well! How rude!" Came the portraits annoying voice again. "I hope you get bedsores, you lazy child!" Harry frowned again, but this time he got up and headed towards his room thinking of trying to sleep off his mood. Thinking the same thought he had thought every night from when he was one till he turned eleven 'things might be better in the morning'. 

At that same moment, Draco had similar thought of going to bed and they met in the hallway as each made their way out of the rooms they had been in for the best part of five hours.

Both boys paused awkwardly. Draco looked at his feet while Harry searched his face. Seeing him reminded Harry of the previous night. How vulnerable Draco had seemed, it was the first time Harry had seen the emotional side of Draco, the first time he had been allowed to. He remembered how gentle he had been, how soft and sweet his lips were, the silkiness of his platinum hair. Harry knew he had broken the barrier, he had seen into the depths behind Draco's usually emotionless eyes. Despite the shame and confusion he felt, he couldn't help but want to touch the body he had been so close to no more than twelve hours ago. 

Harry debated whether to take a step forward, towards Draco. He didn't know if Draco would want him to. Surely he too would have been thinking the same thoughts and feeling the same feelings as Harry had been that morning. Draco had his family to worry about - they were Malfoy's for god's sake. A bigger link to Harry would put Draco in danger. Another innocent in Danger just because of knowing Harry? Harry didn't know if he could do that, having his friends and family [The Weasleys] in danger was already too much.

Despite all these thoughts rushing through his head as he studied Draco's profile, Harry took a step forward. He felt pulled towards him, magnetised even, like he could no longer bear to be away from him. Again he felt that longing he had felt before leaving Hogwarts. He needed Draco to talk to him. He wanted Draco to tell him things would be okay, even though he knew they weren't.

Draco looked up and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, lost for words. Their eyes locked and neither boy moved for what seemed like an eternity. They were only inches apart and both longing to be closer but neither daring to make the move.

Harry searched Draco's eyes for a hint of what he was feeling. He could see something there but whatever it was flickered out as Draco put up that oh-so-familiar guard that they were both so skilled in using.

"Stop hiding from me." Harry said hoarsely and barely audibly. He didn't need to explain himself; Draco knew what he meant. Relief, shame, confusion, admiration, they all flooded so quickly and settled at a look of insecurity.

"What do we do?" Draco whispered.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want. There's so... It's just so...."

"Complicated." Draco finished his sentence for him.

"Hmm." Harry agreed, now dropping his eyes to the floor. He couldn't look at Draco any longer without being overpowered by urges to touch him, kiss him, feel his hair, his chest, his gentle fingertips, everything he had experienced last night.

"Can we... I mean... could we..." Draco stumbled over his words, "make it work... us I mean?"

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly, appreciating Draco's attempts to sort out the mess they had made for themselves.

"Are..." Draco feared the answer to his question, "are you willing to try?"

Harry looked up, into the fear in Draco's eyes and nodded. "Are you?"

Draco responded by moving forward and pressing hip lips against Harry's in a rush of relief and need. Harry stumbled backwards at the suddenness of the move but Draco, followed, their lips not parting. They moved backwards until Harry's back came flat against the wall behind him and he steadied himself.

For a moment, they became oblivious to their surroundings. They were incapable of comprehending anything else outside the existence of each other. All problems and obstacles disappeared in a moment of delirious pleasure.

Harry felt giddy, he felt as though he may have collapsed before now if it had not been for the support of the wall behind him. He fought to keep his hands from shaking as he caressed Draco's hair and brushed his fingers down the side of the face.

They parted only due to lack of oxygen, both gasping for breath and full of a desire that seemed insatiable. Their faces were barely a centimetre apart and they were just about to continue where they left off when, with impeccable timing, the doorbell went and Mrs Black went into one of her screaming fits.

"Typical." Harry breathed. Rather unwilling to leave the safety of each other's arms, they reluctantly parted with a last lingering and lustful look and went about the routine of Draco calming Mrs Black and Harry answering the door.

When Harry answered the door the person standing outside seemed to have a large television in place of the upper half of their body.

"Help us in then." Came the voice from behind the TV. Harry smiled, recognising Remus' voice and opening the door wide and guiding him inside. It was only then that Harry noticed Dumbledore's presence. Remus had previously hidden him from view and Harry stood back and let him in. Dumbledore too came bearing gifts - in the form of a large cardboard box. Harry and Draco followed Remus and Dumbledore into the lounge, raising their eyebrows questioningly at each other as they did so. 

"Brought you something to keep you occupied." Remus stated as he put the TV in the corner and he and Dumbledore began to unpack the box.

An hour later, Harry and Draco were standing back to admire their very own muggle entertainment system. A wide screen television, DVD player, stereo, and an assortment of DVD's and CD's to accompany them. They were, of course, running slightly differently to the muggle way. When Harry had mentioned 'wires' Remus and Draco had looked confusedly at him. Dumbledore however had just smiled and said: "Why on earth would we need wires?" And taken his wand from his pocket. 

"That's one way to dodge TV licensing." Harry had commented but again, Remus and Draco had just looked confused.

Dumbledore and Lupin stayed for Dinner and neither missed the furtive glances passing between the two boys - some nervous, some confused, some embarrassed, some longing.

They also stayed on after dinner to watch a movie.

"Charlottes Web!" Dumbledore had exclaimed. "A classic and one of my favourites!" His eyes sparkled and it was impossible to refuse the old man so they agreed and settled down to watch the cartoon film.

It struck Harry how strange the scene was. The headmaster of Hogwarts, a werewolf, a seventeen year old Gryffindor and a seventeen year old Slytherin, all sitting watching a muggle children's movie.

When the movie was done neither boy nor Remus would dare to admit it but they had enjoyed it. These simple childlike pleasures were sometimes fun, especially if you hadn't had much of a childhood.

"I suppose we had better get going Albus." Remus said stretching as he stood up, switching the movie off.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Dumbledore agreed as they made their way to the door. " Only nine days until Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are to join you, oh and before I forget, I have granted permission for Miss Weasley to join you also, I do hope that is alright."

Draco groaned but Harry elbowed him and said, "no that's fine. The more the merrier."

"I think that is what Molly is afraid of." Remus contributed to the conversation.

"I don't doubt it." Harry replied.

"So I expect you'll be making the most of the time you have left alone." Dumbledore commented and Harry felt his heart plummet through the floor. 'Shit! He knows!' A surge of emotions coursed through his whole body and he fought to stop his hands shaking with nerves, He could sense Draco tense beside him too. "Only a few more days of peace and quiet and I don't imagine you'll have finished your homework already but if you have I'm sure professor Snape would be happy to oblige." He continued. The relief in Harry's body was instant and he felt sure he would pass out. But he managed to pull himself together, also hearing a discreet sigh of relief emit from Draco.

"Oh... Yes we'll make the most of it and no I don't think any extra homework will be necessary." He laughed lightly.

"Good good. I shall bid you goodnight then." He smiled and left.

"You been exploring yet?" Remus asked when the headmaster had left.

"No not yet, tomorrow maybe."

Remus just smiled 'wonder what could possibly have held them up' he thought sarcastically to himself. "See you soon." He said as they closed the door behind him.

Once they were alone in the hallway, both boys laughed in awkward relief, the same thought running through both minds - 'too close'.

They made their way back to the lounge and sat down. Previously, in the company of Remus and Dumbledore, they had sat apart but now they sat together. 

"Another movie?" Harry asked, breaking the silence and slight awkwardness between them.

"Okay." Draco shrugged. Harry got up and started reading off some titles from the pile beside the TV. They chose a film called Coyote Ugly and turned off the lights, settling on the couch. At first they sat at opposite ends of the two-seater couch but as the movie began, Draco curled his legs up onto the couch and Harry followed suit, he swung his legs up and rested his feet, only clad in socks, on Draco's lap. Both boys found themselves surprisingly comfortable and content with just this small amount of contact with each other.

When the movie finished Harry switched off the TV with the remote and they were left in darkness. Draco moved his hand and it brushed against Harry's hand. They silently touched their fingertips together, surprised at how good this simple touch felt. They linked their fingers and Harry moved his legs around to allow himself to be pulled towards Draco. Draco's free hand stroked the side of Harry's face and neck. Harry was leaning in close to Draco's neck as he did this and the only noise to be heard was the sound of each other's breathing. Finally they brought their lips together and silently moved so that they were lying comfortably side by side on the couch. Like the previous night, they kissed until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: "At last!" you say? Me too. It took a while but finally we're getting somewhere, and I'm glad to say that although it was halted by exams, this story is cooking with gas! Yipee! R&R please!


	11. Secret Smile

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to Jesonte, shortygirly, rockerwithanosering, Fallen Angel, Laura (Glad you like this story, there are plenty with the same H/D pairing out there so check my faves list for a few if you're interested in reading more, although it contains only a few of the ones I've found.), Lyren, and Avvy Kavvy for taking the time to review. Glad you all like this story so much, It brightens my day to receive your reviews. 

Extra Disclaimer: Song words belong to Semisonic - i.e. not me. Unfortunately.

Rating jumps up a tiny bit here folks. I didn't include much detail but this is my first slash fic and first... er... steamy scene so let me know what you think. All pointers welcome!

__

"I know there's something sacred and free and received by me only,

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, and you use it only for me,

Nobody knows it but you've got a secret smile, and you use it only for me,

So use it, and prove it, and remove this world and its sadness."

Chapter 11 - Secret Smiles

Harry felt happy, warm, secure and contented when he found himself waking in the strong arms of the sexy blonde Slytherin. He would even go so far as to say he had never felt like this before, as good as this. He was facing the back of the couch, away from Draco and Draco had his arm around Harry's middle and his head buried into Harry's neck. One of Draco's legs was wrapped over Harry's thigh.

They were still fully clothed and Harry needed to move. He was lying on his own arm and it was beginning to go numb. As he tried to move, Draco sighed in his sleep and his breath tickled Harry's neck. It took a while of delicate wriggling but Harry eventually managed to turn around without waking Draco or bumping him off the couch. He was now facing the gorgeous sleeping blonde. There were a few stray strands of hair scattered over his face and Harry lightly brushed them aside, contentedly watching the sleeping Slytherin. He never thought it would be possible to be so contented with something so simple, just being close to Draco relaxed him completely and also stirred feelings in him he never knew existed. Who would have thought this blonde Slytherin could have given _the_ Harry Potter those proverbial butterflies that muggles so often talked of?

When Draco woke half an hour later, he met Harry's beautiful eyes and smile. Their bodies were so close together, he felt so happy he might have burst. And he smiled. A truly happy and genuine smile.

Harry felt he might have exploded with happiness at that moment. He felt so special being on the receiving end of that could-be-award-winning smile that he'd never seen before. 

There was no longer any traces of awkwardness between them, both pushed the problems they had been so caught up in the day before to the backs of their minds and for once, they concentrated on their own happiness.

They kissed softly and sleepily as Draco woke fully.

"Maybe we should get up." He suggested. "I definitely need to wash."

"The thought of spending the night in your clothes horrifies you doesn't it?" Harry teased.

"Of course! And it hasn't just been one night either!" Draco reminded him with a look of mock horror.

"Who's first in the shower then?" Harry asked grinning.

"Me!" Draco exclaimed and tried to move quickly off of the couch with the intent ff racing Harry to the bathroom, the result being, due to tangled limbs, was a large thump as he rolled off the couch onto the floor. Harry couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Ouch! That wrecks!" Draco said whilst trying to look as dignified as was possible whilst lying in a crumpled heap on the floor but he too had to laugh. Harry took the chance while Draco got up to jump over the back of the couch and make a beeline for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Draco exclaimed and darted after him. Harry dodged out the door and made it half way up the stairs before Draco grabbed his ankle causing him to stumble and allowing Draco to dart in front of him. 'Two can play at that' Harry thought. "Draco! Oh Merlin what is that?!" Harry shouted, feigning horror, and Draco stopped in his tracks.

"What?" He asked and, as always, his hand immediately flew to his hair. As Harry caught up with him, he realised by the grin on Harry's face that he had been tricked.

"You cheat!" He exclaimed as the chase resumed and Harry reached the bathroom first and turned to face Draco, leaning his back against the door while Draco stood challengingly in front of him.

Harry felt both nervous and excited as they kissed passionately and Draco fumbled behind his back for the door handle, eventually finding it and letting them both into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom they slowly and somewhat nervously began to undress each other. Hands and eyes roaming over each other. Drinking in every detail of each other's bodies. Their lips parted for no longer than a second at a time. Slowly and delicately they explored what they had waited so long to explore. Pausing when their shirts were removed to trace every contour of each other's necks, shoulders, arms, chests and backs.

By the time they were down to their underwear, they were a confusion of breaths, touches, smouldering looks and nerves. Their nerves though, were completely unnecessary as each wordlessly admired the others body.

They both blushed at seeing each other naked for the first time but were unable to tear their eyes away from each other. 

Harry felt drunk, he had never felt emotions like this before and he was dizzy with anticipation for what they would do next.

They moved silently into the shower and under the jets of deliciously hot water. Kissing passionately and enjoying the feel of their soaking wet bodies against one another. They let their hands roam, their lips hardly parting. They could have stayed this way forever and a day but Draco moved his lips from Harry's and placed them back down in soft, sweet kisses along Harry's jaw line and down to the nape of his neck. Harry gasped in pleasure as Draco move his hands and mouth over his chest and stomach, working his way down until he was kneeling in front of Harry's throbbing erection. Harry tipped his chin up towards the shower head, letting the stream of water flow pleasantly down his neck and chest as Draco took him in his mouth and done unspeakable things to him with his tongue. Harry was in ecstasy, this was something he had only ever dreamed of and now he couldn't believe he was running his hands through Draco's soaking golden hair as he engulfed Harry. It wasn't long before Harry came with earth-shuddering force as he moaned Draco's name. He had dreamed of this for so long and he could barely believe this was happening. Draco stood again and they kissed deeply, Harry, enjoying the taste of himself in Draco's mouth, savouring the intensely erotic moment between them.

Harry wanted to return the favour for Draco but Draco wouldn't hear of it. 

"Nuh-uh" He had whispered, smiling and shaking his head. "You won the race remember." But at that moment, as Draco's lips found the sensitive spot at the nape of his neck once again, Harry couldn't remember a thing.

A/N: Well how was it for you? Cigarette? Lame joke I know - but let me know what you thought (of the chapter, not the joke obviously). It's my first steamy scene and I honestly have no idea if this is good or not so please review! I need to know if I'm on the right track before I write any more scenes like this. So if you want more like this, it would be helpful if you reviewed.... Thanks in advance if you do review!


	12. Exploration at Last

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

Extra Disclaimer: The song words belong to Rufus King. Not me. Obviously.

A/N: As usual thank you to everyone who reviewed namely: superstar09, Siriusly Black2, Blondy, Demitria Miriam, tamachan444, La Muerta Roja (laughs), Fallen Angel, Moonstardust, Jadewitch, Jesonte, Tarshil and Leaky Cauldron anno1985 (Smiles)- Thank you all so much for taking the time to review, I cant tell you how much motivation it give me!

__

"You're just what I need; yeah you're just what I need. 

Not everything is as it seems. 

Is that so hard to believe?"

****

Chapter 12 - Exploration At Last

"Baby you're right kind of wrong." Harry sang to himself as he cooked dinner for himself and Draco that evening.

"You know, your voice isn't half bad." Draco commented as he snaked his arms around Harry's waist from behind and nibbling on his ear.

"Wait for your dinner!" Harry joked, swatting him away.

"Oh but you're so much more tasty." Draco shot back. "What were you singing anyway?"

"One of the songs from that movie we watched. I can't get it out of my head."

"Sing it to me." Draco said pinching a cherry tomato from the salad Harry had prepared.

"No way!" Harry replied.

"Why not?"

"I can't sing... it's embarrassing."

"After what we done today, you're embarrassed about singing?" Draco raised a perfectly defined eyebrow teasingly. Harry blushed beetroot. 

"Fine." Harry caved under a smile from Draco. "But don't complain when you realise I sound like a cat in a tumble-dryer." He warned as he began to sing whilst cooking their steaks.

"Know all about, bout your reputation, and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation." Draco listened intently to the lyrics while he watched Harry's graceful form move easily about the kitchen.

"I know I should go but I need your touch just too damn much, and loving you, isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong."

Draco's eyes followed Harry's every move. His perfect form moved fluidly and elegantly and Draco wondered how it was possible for someone to be so beautiful.

"They say you're something I should do without. They don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain. All the pleasure is worth all the pain and loving you, isn't really something I should do. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, I should try to be strong. But baby you're the right kind of wrong." Harry finished, laying the dinner plates on the table with a flourish. Draco smiled and Harry gave a bow before sitting directly opposite Draco.

"Beautiful."

"Thank you but what did you think of my singing?" Harry's eyes sparkled teasingly.

"It is just as brilliant as your cooking." Draco told him, tucking in hungrily.

"It's a good song." Harry said, for lack of anything better to say.

"Very... fitting." Draco said, seeming to read Harry's mind.

"It's like... " Harry wasn't sure if what he had been about to say would sound too soppy but he didn't have to worry as Draco finished his sentence for him.

" ... Our song." 

"Yeah." Harry blushed, feeling as if he might melt when Draco flashed him that breathtaking smile of his.

"Hey Tonks!" Harry greeted their visitor with a smile.

"Hey Harry, Draco." She nodded to each in turn as Draco made his way down the hall towards them after having calmed Mrs Black yet again. "How do you do that?" Tonks wondered out loud hearing the unusual absence of Mrs Black's screaming.

"I'm a Malfoy, it's simple." Draco said arrogantly.

"Yeah, that and the fact I think she fancies you." Harry contributed, deflating him somewhat.

"Eugh! Gross!" Tonks screwed up her face.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Not you." Tonks made herself clearer. "That old witch!"

"Better." Draco sniffed.

They made their way through to the lounge and sat down.

"So Remus said you were supposed to be exploring this place. Find anything good?"

"Erm... no we forgot." Harry said rather unconvincingly, not wanting to divulge the distractions they had encountered.

"You _forgot_ to explore?! _You_ forgot?!" Tonks exclaimed incredulously. "Don't tell me you spent all this time watching movies? I told Remus it was a bad idea."

"Well... mostly." Harry replied a little too hesitantly.

"We'll do it tomorrow." Draco promised, deciding to help Harry out of the hole he was digging.

"I would offer to help but you know how clumsy I am. I'd probably set off every trap ever set by the Marauders!" She grinned.

"Don't I know it!" Harry agreed. "Tea or Coffee?"

"Not thanks. I'm supposed to be working, just popping in to check you're both still alive. She looked at Harry and them Draco. There was something different about them but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stayed for another couple of minutes before leaving. Once she had left, Harry and Draco settled back on the couch. Harry leaning back on to Draco's chest.

"Maybe we should get around to exploring at some point." Draco suggested lazily, twirling some of Harry's hair around his finger. "We wouldn't want you to be a disappointing Marauder now would we." Draco teased.

"I suppose we could do it now." Harry said idly stroking the length of Draco's arm with his fingertips.

"We could." Draco agreed but neither attempted to move. There was idle silence for a few moments before Harry spoke. 

"Could you ever have imagined we would be sitting together like this?"

"No. It's strange isn't it?"

"To say the least. But now it's hard to imagine not being like this."

"Hmm." Draco agreed and Harry turned his head to look at Draco. Draco silenced him with a swift kiss. "Come on. We should get up. Having to stay here has turned us into lazy slobs." Draco still made no action to match his words.

"I don't know. It was quite an energetic race to the bathroom this morning." Harry teased but he began to get up. "Come on." He took Draco's hand to pull him to his feet.

"Urgh." Draco groaned.

"Come on." Harry urged again. "Unless you want to turn out like my cousin Dudley." Draco looked horrified at the very thought and Harry had to laugh. " Didn't think so."

"So where do we start?" Draco asked, stretching himself.

"I think it's safe to say there's nothing in the kitchen, the Order meeting room, the bathroom, my room or the junk room on the third floor."

"What about the two locked rooms at the end of the hall upstairs?"

"No. Not in there." Harry's face darkened slightly as Draco mentioned what had been Sirius and Buckbeak's rooms. Harry had insisted that they had been left intact and the doors locked after Sirius' death.

"Okay." Draco seen the anguish in Harry's eyes and let the subject drop. "Probably rule out my room too. I haven't noticed anything so far."

Harry smiled, grateful to Draco for not asking questions. "Right, then logically thinking, our best bets are: the drawing room, the library and the lounge."

"There's a library?"

"Yep, upstairs next to the drawing room."

"Bloody hell we really have done bugger all for five days haven't we?"

"Yep, now let's get started. I'll start in the library, you go back in the lounge. Shout if you find anything, if not then I'll meet you in the drawing room."

"Right okay." Draco agreed but as Harry was about to turn away he said "wait. What are we looking for?"

Harry shrugged. "We'll know when we find it."

Draco shook his head to himself as Harry left the lounge, leaving him to stare at the walls helplessly.

Half an hour later, Draco grew bored of running his hands over the walls and stomping on the floor. Plus there was the added feeling of stupidity. He didn't even know what he was looking for and so he gave up and decided to go find Harry.

"Harry?" He called as he reached the third floor, not knowing exactly where the library was.

"I'm in here. In the library." Draco followed the sound of Harry's voice and found him standing in small room in which three of the walls were covered with bookshelves. There were also three armchairs, a coffee table and some lamps for reading by. Harry was methodically looking behind large volumes of book. At one side of the room, he had set aside a pile of fifteen or so books.

"How you getting on?" He asked, joining the search.

"Well, there's a switch on that wall over there, but as far as I can see it doesn't do anything. There's a hatch in the floor under that armchair which either leads to the bedrooms or to the meeting room downstairs. Oh, and the wall has been repainted at some point in that corner." Harry pointed to the corner to the right of the door. "The skirting has been replaced there too."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we're going to need a crowbar at some point." He grinned mischievously. 

"Well... definitely not a disappointing Marauder!"

"Did you think I would be? Harry raised an eyebrow in his usual teasing way.

"Not really but hell I didn't expect you to be this good! You were only in here for just over half an hour and without your wand!"

"What can I say? I'm a Marauder through and through!"

"Never mind a Marauder, you should have been a Slytherin!"

"Almost was." Harry grinned.

"Well that's a turn up for the books!"

"Don't get too excited, I was put in Gryffindor for a reason. Now come on, let's try the drawing room. I already know there's a hatch under the table with the chess set on it, I think it links up with the other one in the library. Actually I think there are tunnels linking all the rooms on this floor in the space between this floor and the first floor ceiling." Harry banged his heel on the floor. "See, it sounds hollow."

Draco whistled in amazement, Harry just grinned and they began their search of the drawing room.

After another half an hour, they hadn't found anything.

"Urgh. This is pointless, there's nothing here. Let's go back to the library." Draco complained.

"No. We're missing something. I know it. I can sense it."

"Sense it? Don't be creepy."

Harry laughed and punched Draco playfully on the arm. He stood in the centre of the room, analysing his surroundings. It took him a moment but his eyes eventually came to rest on a gold wall lamp and he moved towards it. On closer inspection, Harry found that the screws fixing it to the wall were loose and he could, with only a little difficulty, twist them out with his fingers. Once he had done that, the light fixture came away from the wall, revealing a perfectly round circular hole in the wall behind it. A hole, through which, along with some dust, was another switch. He was full of excitement and anticipation as he grinned at Draco and flicked the switch.

Nothing happened.

Draco looked disappointed while Harry frowned and looked thoughtful. He flicked the switch a few times, leaving it in the off position as he said.

"Go flick the switch in the library back to the on position."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please." Harry said with his most charming smile and Draco left the drawing room only to return a few moments later.

"You ready?"

"As ever." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Here we go." Harry murmured with anticipation as he reached forward and flicked the hidden switch yet again. 

Nothing happened. Again.

Harry frowned in utter disappointment and confusion. He was sure that was going to work. Then it hit him.

"Of course. How can I be so stupid?" He turned and grabbed Draco's hand and the recovered the distance back to the library. Both of them gasped as the realised, upon entering the room, that one of the walls of books had disappeared and in its place stood the entrance to a completely empty room, with white walls, floor and ceiling.

"All that, for that?!"

"No. Something's not right." Harry scrutinised. "That's not what's on the other side." Draco looked at him incredulously. "What? What are you on about?"

"It's an illusion. That room isn't actually there. There must be a way to get past it."

"Now you cannot tell me that you aren't one highly creepy person!"

"Stop calling me that. You're giving me a complex!"

"Can you blame me?" Harry just smiled as the wandered forward and reached out to touch where the wall would have been. He seemed to touch liquid and he withdrew his hand quickly as the image of the room before them rippled and flushed red for a moment, before returning to its original clinical white.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry murmured and tried again. This time his hand disappeared and he stepped through the illusion to the other side.


	13. The Marauders Den

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

Extra Disclaimer: The Lyrics below belong to Good Charlottes. I just like them and think they fit this chapter.

A/N: First of all, thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter, namely:

Allexandrya, Signeus, tamachan444, tarshil, unmei3, Fallen Angel, Darklights, acousticguitar, and Laura (In answer to your question Laura, Draco's really never had a chance to show weakness, there are more people to worry about than just his father - say a dormful of spiteful Slytherins... Anyway, he would have shown weakness to himself but even at that, not very often because, he still held his Malfoy pride above all else - that's when he didn't have Harry. Clear as a puddle of mud that's been stirred with a big stick for a while? Good, then on with the show...)

Secondly; An extra special thanks to all those who have reviewed this story at any point, this chapter has seen the story hit the 50 reviews mark and I couldn't be more pleased. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!

Thirdly; A general apology for the slight cliffie at the end of the last chapter but, I love cliff hangers! I try not to have too many but sometimes my insane/evil side gets the better of me! :-)

And finally, For future reference, I update this story on Saturdays unless I have hit some unavoidable hindrance, in which case my profile page will let you know of delays, future updatings etc.

__

"If you want me to wait I will wait for you,

If you tell me to stay I will stay right through,

If you don't want to say anything at all I'm happy wondering."

****

Chapter 13 - The Marauders Den

"Wow." Harry gasped as he gazed around him. He turned around to get Draco and found that he could see the library on the other side of the but Draco didn't seem to be able to see him.

"Harry? Harry? Where are you? Can you hear me?" Draco shouted, looking worried.

"Yes! I can hear you! I can see you too! Can't you see me?" Harry shouted in response, but Draco's face only grew more worried and he looked frantic as he dashed forward to stand in front of the illusion wall.

"Answer me Harry! Harry! Please answer me!" Harry felt warm inside, seeing the look of pain and worry on Draco's face. He was worried about him and it made Harry feel special.

"I'm right here. Don't worry." Harry smiled warmly as he stepped back through into the library and took Draco's hand. Relief flooded Draco's face as he pulled Harry into an impulsive and tight embrace. 

"I thought... I thought you were gone... like..."

"It's okay. Shh I'm okay, I'm here." Harry reassured him. "I could see and hear you but you really couldn't see anything?" The broke apart.

"No."

"Come on then, I want to show you. It's wonderful." Harry took Draco's hand and led him through into the 'The Marauders Den'.

The room was richly furnished with mahogany and the carpet was a deep, rich red colour. There was a cabinet full of fascinating trinkets; a set of book shelves full of books which looked far more interesting than the ones in the library; a desk set out with parchment, quills and ink; and there were three very comfortable looking armchairs made of red velvet.

What most took Harry's breath away however was the huge mural which completely covered one of the walls. I depicted a huge majestic stag with a gleaming silvery wolf to one side of him and a large mischievous looking black dog to the other. There was one flaw to the mural however. Between the hooves of the stag, near the bottom of the mural, was an area of scraped and scratched paint where a rat once was.

"Wow." Harry breathed, overwhelmed by the room. He was filled with an overpowering sense of fun and mischief as he wandered around the room running his fingers over objects before he came to rest in front of the mural again. His eyes found a signature in the bottom corner of the painting and he grinned upon reading the name.

__

Prongs

Harry stared up at the stag and it snorted and bowed down on its knees. The dog reared on its hind legs, smiling at Harry and the wolf bowed its head to him. Harry found he could have sat in front of the mural for hours on end but then he was reminded of Draco's presence. 

"That's amazing." Draco breathed as he too admired the wall. He was just as awed as Harry at the warmth and beauty of the room and the sense of fun it inspired in him.

"Look there's an inscription on the desk too." He pointed out to Harry, running his fingers over the carvings in the wood.

__

'The Marauders Den.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.

Base for Magical Mischief, Madness and Mayhem.'

"Wow." Was all Harry could repeat. Draco watched as Harry inspected the desk, he could see the conflicting emotions shimmering in the pools of liquid emerald that were Harry's eyes. Happiness at having found this place and excitement about how it would be used in the future but also sadness at the reminder of what he was missing in his life and pain at the fact that he would never see the Marauders in action. They would never be able to return to this room. Draco felt glad that Harry no longer tried to hide his emotions from him, he alone was permitted access to the sensitive being behind the emerald mask. He settled himself in one of the armchairs, watching Harry contentedly as he inspected some random books from the shelves and moving on to the trinkets in the grand mahogany cabinet. After a few hours he was visibly tiring and was fighting to keep his eyes open. Draco just let him continue however, knowing how important this was to Harry. Eventually, Harry collapsed into Draco's lap, sighing contentedly and yawning deeply. 

Draco helped Harry up and led him through the mirage wall into the library, pausing to flick the switch, and down the hall (making a small detour to flick the second switch in the drawing room).

When they reached Harry's room Harry changed into a T-shirt and climbed sleepily into bed.

"Well g'night then." Draco turned to leave.

"Stay?" Harry asked, yawning again.

"If you want me to."

Harry nodded.

Draco stayed.

Both promptly fell asleep, limbs entwined comfortably together, listening to the sounds of each other's breathing.

Two days passed, the boys spending hours at a time in the den, inspecting and fiddling with various trinkets and flicking through books full of interesting spells and tricks. They discovered a box containing four torches and a screwdriver. They guessed the torches were for whatever was under the floorboards and the screwdriver for the light fitting in the drawing room. They had decided not to venture under the floorboards until they had checked with Remus that they weren't going to come across any nasty surprises under there. They had also left the skirting boards in the library intact until they could check that it was worth ripping it off. Harry had also made a mental note to ask Remus about the locked hatch he had found in the floor of the den.

Much to their dismay, Remus had not been their visitor for the two days following their discovery.

On the second day however, it had been Dumbledore who had visited and this gave Harry the chance to request Remus' company the following day and also to ask Dumbledore to remove the pile of suspicious books he had put aside in the library (which was a good thing because it was taking all of his energy to keep Draco away from them - he was 'naturally inquisitive' he had informed Harry matter-of-factly).

In the two days after their discovery, Harry and Draco had become even closer. They were hardly ever further that a few feet away from each other. Both felt extremely at ease, just being in contact with one another. As long as they were close together, they were contented and happy. 

As time passed, they became in tune with each others thoughts and emotions. Each could detect any sight changes in the others body language at any moment. Draco could feel the guards being raised to shield Harry's feelings every time the doorbell went and he hated seeing the Harry everyone else saw. He knew there was a whole part of Harry that only he was allowed to see and that made him feel so utterly special. Only Harry had the ability to make him feel special, make him happy, make him smile and laugh genuinely.

Their connection grew to the point where they could finish each other's sentences and sense the slightest and simplest needs of each other. The process, although in reality only taking a few days, seemed so gradual that neither noticed that they had quickly become accustomed to life with each other. As friends, as equals, as partners.

"Remus!" Harry greeted the man warmly as he arrived, as promised, on the ninth day of their stay at Grimmauld. "We found it!" He exclaimed, letting Remus in and leading him into the kitchen.

"Oh you finally got around to it? What did you think?"

"It's brilliant and I have loads of questions too!" Harry was practically jumping with excitement.

"Calm your jets! Now, make me a cup of tea and I'll see about answering some of those questions of yours."

Once Harry and Draco were settled across from Remus, looking eager, Harry wasted no time before questioning Remus thoroughly.

"What's between the ceiling and the floor above? We've found all the hatches."

"Sorry to disappoint you but not much. We used to hide stuff in there or sometimes use it to sneak from room to room but we found it was rather dirty. Sometimes we shut Peter in there for a laugh or just to get rid of him for a while. Usually when he kept complaining that there were only three armchairs and we made him sit on the floor."

"Oh." Harry looked both amused and disappointed but then he perked up and asked, "what about the locked one in the den?"

"Ah, now that one you'd be a bit more interested in." 

"And the key?"

"Ah well, you'll have to keep searching. It'd take all the fun out of it if I told you. A true Marauder should have no trouble finding it. Next question."

"What is or was behind the skirting board in the library?"

"And true Marauder you are Harry! How long did it take you to notice that then?"

"Half an hour." Draco interrupted feeling the strangely proud of Harry and finding it hard not to show it. "To find that and everything else in the library, and only a little longer to find the switch in the drawing room."

"Ah well you definitely seem to have inherited your fathers' eerie ability to analyse his surroundings quickly and in detail."

Harry blushed modestly, smiling. "So what is behind there?"

"That would be telling." Remus grinned, his eyes sparkling as he watched the realisation in Harry's face, knowing he had just made the important connection he had previously failed to make. By looking at Draco it seemed that he too had cottoned on.

"Wow." Harry breathed as he and Draco carefully lifted a beautiful marble pensieve from the hatch in the den. On the edge of the bowl was inscribes 'The Marauders Memories'. Harry's eyes glittered threateningly with tears of joy and Draco squeezed his had comfortingly. 

Harry had waited his whole life to find something like this. Something that would show him his family. And this would certainly do so.

EXTRA A/N: I have a new Harry/Draco story posted now. It's just a one shot and it is completes fluff. 'Cute with a hint of angst' according to my Beta - Lolly-Phoenix(Thanks for everything Lolly!). Please read it and review! Thank you. Jx


	14. Symbols and Strange Tattoos

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, namely; tamachan444, unmei3, Fallen Angel, Siriusly Black2, Leaky Cauldron anno1985, Snuffles, moondork, Laura, moonstardust (S/R scene in the pensieve coming up in the future but not just yet:-).)

Also - Readers and reviewers of my one-shot 'We're so Alike. You and Me.' please see Extra A/N at the end of the chapter:-)

Extra A/N: Song lyrics below belong to Bryan Adams. i.e. not me!

__

"There's something here I can't explain I feel I'm diving into driving rain, it gets my senses running wild. I cant resist your sweet, sweet smile so take this feeling an let it grow, never let it, no never let it go... I've been waiting all my life to make this moment feel so right, the feel of you just fills the night, so come on lets just hold on tight. You give me something that I can believe in so don't let go of this moment in time... I can't explain all the things that I'm feeling... No I won't let go."

****

Chapter 14 - Symbols and Strange Tattoos 

Several hours later, Harry and Draco returned from the pensieve, their sides aching from laughing so much. At first Harry had been mesmerised by seeing his dad and Sirius and he hadn't been able to do anything but stare at them. He had soon relaxed though, as he and Draco watched some of the Marauders greatest tricks. Neither Harry nor Draco had had this much fun in their lives and yet they had barely scraped the surface of the vast amounts of memories contained in the pensieve. Harry couldn't wait to share the discovery with Ron and Hermione but felt he wouldn't have changed the way things were for anything. He felt it had been far more special to share it with Draco and he felt unending gratitude to Draco for just being there to support him and hold his hand in time of need. Harry loved _his_ Draco, the Draco who gave limitlessly and never asked for anything in return, the Draco who showed his true self to Harry and Harry alone.

Draco flopped down into and armchair and Harry made himself at home in his lap. Harry sighed deeply and contentedly as he turned to look into Draco's eyes. They kissed deeply and Harry's heart began to beat faster. The kissed again and again, quickly becoming breathless as their bodies responded to every slight touch. Draco's hands began to roam...

"Not in here." Harry murmured and respecting his wishes, Draco led them out of the den.

They made their way awkwardly down the hall to Harry's room, their lips hardly parting.

They fell onto the bed together kissing passionately. Draco ran his hand down Harry's chest and even through his t-shirt Harry shuddered pleasurably at the touch. They slowly began to undress each other and it became painfully obvious what they both wanted to happen. Their senses were running wild, their bodies were more responsive to touch than ever and soon they were both emitting low moans of pleasure.

Harry stroked the inside of Draco's now naked thigh and Draco moaned and lightly bit Harry's shoulder in response. Harry closed his eyes and shuddered as Draco moved down between his legs with his tongue.

"No." Harry murmured and Draco moved back up to eye level, rubbing their erections together and making Harry moan deeply as he did so. "I want us to..." Harry trailed off, Draco seemed to be looking straight into his soul. "If you want to that is..." Draco nodded and reached down onto the floor where his wand lay amongst his pile of clothes. He muttered a spell and then massaged a lubricated hand over both himself and Harry. 

Draco's eyes bored deep into Harry's and he seen the nervous longing and anticipation behind the startling green orbs. Harry bit his lip and gasped slightly in both pain and pleasure as Draco entered him and began rocking slowly back and forth inside him. Draco leaned forward slightly, never breaking eye contact with Harry, so he was rubbing against Harry's erection as he moved back and forth. The eye contact made the experience all the more intense and Harry couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else. Gasping in pleasure, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry deeply as they simultaneously shared the moment of pure ecstasy. 

At that same moment, both experienced the strangest and strongest burst of emotions that they had ever felt. It seemed like their hearts were erupting and they gasped at force of the feelings. They shifted and lay side by side, clinging to one another as bright pearly light shone from both boys' chests, meeting directly above them and gathering into an orb of shimmering particles of light. As suddenly as it had started, it stopped but the orb of light remained hovering midway between the bed and the ceiling. Harry and Draco watched, mesmerised by the beauty of the scene unfolding before them as the particles began forming shapes. Holding on tight to each other, they gazed as a large heart shape was formed, with other images appearing around it.

To the top right of the heart, formed the shape of a magnificent stag which seemed to be made from wisps of smoke and to the top left was a sparkling cluster, of what looked like tiny stars, which formed itself into the shape of a beautiful dragon. Then, at the bottom came a fierce looking lion to the right and a large snake to the left.

Harry and Draco watched as the dragon and the stag circled each other, the dragon ruffling its wings and the stag rearing on its hind legs every so often before they eventually came together and bowed to each other. As they became still, the lion and the snake began to move slowly towards each other. When they met, the snake wound itself around one of the lion's paws and up its leg until its head came to rest at the lion's mane.

Harry and Draco were entranced as they watched this strange yet heart-warming display before them.

The Lion along with the snake, the dragon and the stag all made their way to the centre of the heart where the snake detached from the lions led and they bowed to one another. The snake bowed to the stag while the lion bowed to the dragon. Once this was done, the heart began to flicker before it began to blur. It began whirling around as if caught in a cyclone. A whirl of shimmering particles, there were no distinct shapes any more just a confusion of sparkles spinning faster and faster. 

Then it exploded.

Shimmering fairy like dust rained down on Harry and Draco who, by this point were unsure if this was a blissful dream or not. Harry reached tentatively out to touch the falling particles but they melted into his skin as he touched them.

Neither were sure when it happened, but sleepily watching the descending sparkling mist, both soon fell fast asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms.

Harry's brain felt fuzzy when he woke, like it was full of fluff and nothing else. The first thing he thought, when his brain cleared long enough for him to do so, was 'I can't feel my arm', the next was 'bloody hell we're naked!'

"Urgh." He groaned as he pulled his arm, from underneath Draco and waited to regain feeling in it before putting on his glasses. The events of the previous night gradually filtered to the forefront of his mind a he lay, taking in every detail of the sleeping blonde beauty lying next to him.

He studied the calm, peaceful features of Draco's sleeping face as he tried to figure out if the display he had witnessed the night before had been a dream or not. He let his eyes wander down to Draco's chest, resting them on something he had not noticed before. On the smooth skin, about an inch above Draco's left nipple was a tattoo. Or at least what looked like a tattoo. It portrayed a majestic lion, lying lazily, with its face turned towards Harry. It took Harry slightly by surprise when it yawned but then, Harry reasoned, why shouldn't it. There were plenty of things in the wizarding world which were not what they seemed. Harry tore his eyes away from the lion to look back at Draco's face and into his eyes, which were now fluttering open.

"Hey you." Harry greeted him softly.

"Hey you." Draco returned, smiling as he too remembered the previous night. "Did that really happen?"

"Which part?" Harry smiled teasingly.

"The floating thingy part."

"I think so." Harry searched Draco's eyes, reading his emotions like his favourite book and leaning in to kiss him deeply. "By the way," Harry said as the broke apart, "did you know you have a tattoo?" He delicately ran a finger over the lion on Draco's chest.

"Not before now, did you?" He said running his on finger over the same spot on Harry's chest. Harry's tattoo depicted a snake, coiled and sleeping peacefully.

"Strange." Harry said, but it seemed silly to dwell on it. Strange things happened to him all the time and he just accepted it.

"Strange." Draco agreed, feeling similarly to Harry and going back to thinking about the symbol they had created the night before. "It was beautiful, wasn't it?" He asked, not needing to explain further as Harry was following his line of thought and nodded. 

Their eyes locked and never left each other as they drank in every fibre of each other's beings. They lay like this contentedly for a while before Harry moved in closer to Draco so their bodes fit snugly together. They began kissing, lightly at first but getting deeper and more passionate as time went on. Their hormonal teenage bodies responding to the situation nicely. Hands caressed now familiar bodies and any embarrassment they had previously felt swiftly evaporated to be replaced with anticipation. Harry murmured the same spell Draco had used the night before and rolled over so he was on top of the blonde pressing a little weight down on him as he massaged himself and Draco with his oiled hand. Harry looked deep into the pools of willing silver beneath him and recognised the same look of nervous anticipation and excitement he himself had held the night before.

Draco arched his body towards Harry as he slowly entered him. He bit his lip at the pain but he wanted Harry to continue. Harry, attuned to Draco's feelings began rocking ever so slowly into him. The pain soon subsided and Draco began moaning and squirming in pleasure. Harry was being so delicate and careful that it was almost killing Draco as every fibre of his body screamed for Harry deep inside of him.

"Harry," he moaned breathily, "harder."

Harry obliged, gradually speeding up as Draco writhed beneath him, moaning his name over and over. He pushed into Draco, harder and quicker as their breaths quickened and Harry brought them both to climax.

"Dray," he moaned loudly as he collapsed next to the panting and slightly sweating blonde. They kissed as passionately as if their life depended on it, then lay together until their ragged breaths returned to normal.

"Dray?" Draco whispered questioningly and Harry blushed. "I like it, but no fair."

"What's not fair?" Harry asked propping himself up on one elbow to look at Draco's face more closely.

"You can't shorten Harry." He smiled.

"You'll just have to use your imagination then." Harry pulled the blonde to them and they kissed again.

"I will, but not right now. Right now, we need to shower." He said wrinkling his nose at the sticky mixture of sweat and semen that coated various parts of their bodies as they peeled apart. Both feeling incredibly happy (and slightly sore) as they made their way to the bathroom.

Extra A/N: These responses are to those who read and reviewed my one-shot - 'We're so Alike. You and Me.' I am posting the response here so as to avoid breaking the rule of posting A/N's as chapters. Thank you to ALL those who read and reviewed and gave me such nice comments about the story. I am considering a sequel or a continuation but not right now, maybe sometime in the future. Thank you thank you thank you once again. I hope you get to read this! 


	15. Arrivals and Insecurities

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, namely: Leaky Cauldron anno1985, Laura, Snakeyes, bastian blair, Raven, BabyJane, Malfoy snogger(You'll just have to wait and see!), tamachan444, Siriusly Black2, and moonstardust

I can honestly say that you're reviews were among the nicest I have received yet and you all deserve a hug so have telepathic one on me! (I know, I'm not normal but anyway...)

And also - another plea for anyone who's interested to check out yet another one shot that I have posted along with this chapter. I got such a great response from the last one, I hope this one does similar (although the subject matter is a bit different - including a party and a snogaholic Harry...). R&R please!

Extra Disclaimer: The lyrics below do not belong to me, they belong to Savage Garden.

__

"Maybe it's intuition, but some things you just don't question,

Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant, there it goes.

I think I found my best friend.

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe, 

I knew I loved you before I met you, I have been waiting all my life.

There's just no rhyme or reason, only this sense of completion,

and in your eyes, I see the missing pieces I'm searching for."

****

Chapter 15 - Arrivals and Insecurities 

"Five days." Draco murmured as he and Harry lounged lazily together in an armchair in the Den, Harry in Draco's lap. "Five days left together."

"It won't be that bad." Harry murmured reassuringly in response.

"We won't be able to sit like this." Draco murmured, his mouth close to Harry's ear, his fingers stroking Harry's neck.

Harry smiled at this; he felt exactly the same way. It would be the simple pleasures that would be hardest to give up. The simple pleasure of light kisses and touches, sitting together, holding hands and hugging were what made the relationship so good. There was no pressure for anything more between them, they were content just to be with one another and Harry could never have imagined feeling like this before the summer, with anyone. This contentment in each other's presence was reassuring. Offering Harry concrete evidence that this wasn't a summer fling. For if that were the case, it would be purely sexual. Wouldn't it?

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sensing Harry's wavering insecurity.

"Nothing... just my stupid brain telling me to be insecure when I know I shouldn't be." 

Harry turned his head slightly to look into endless pools of silver. Draco took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, kissing him softly and intimately, quashing all the insecurity Harry had been feeling.

"Better?"

"Much." Harry sighed as he resettled himself in Draco's lap, resting his head at Draco's neck. Harry felt strange. His heart told him to say the words. The words which ultimately bind a couple together but his head screamed at him in fear of a rejection he knew he would not be able to handle.

Draco's arms tightened around Harry as he once again sensed insecurity in him.

"Dray..." He began so quietly that he was barely audible.

"I'm listening Harry." Draco squeezed his hand again. Neither knew it but both had their eyes closed in nervous anticipation of what both knew would come next.

Harry felt nauseous, scared and vulnerable as, for the first time in his life, he opened his heart and bared his soul. "I love you." He squeezed his eyes tight shut, waiting in fear of what the response would be. The outburst he half expected never came. Instead, he felt a pair of soft familiar lips on his forehead and heard a soft voice full of emotion whisper what he longed to hear. "I love you too, Harry."

Needless to say Harry and Draco made full use of their remaining time together. They read together, sifted through memories in the pensieve together, watched movies and television together, ate together, sat together, showered together, slept together and as they day approached when they would be joined by Ron, Hermione and Ginny, both were flooded by the feelings they had pushed away for so long.

They would have to hide it from them. Harry felt guilty just thinking about hiding the one thing that had made him the happiest he had ever been in his life from his best friends. They wouldn't understand. No one would understand. Would they? Yet Harry wanted to tell them and the rest of the world. He wanted to scream that he was head over heels in love with the most incredible, not to mention gorgeous, person.

In the beginning Harry had been ashamed of his feelings for Draco but now, the tables had turned and he felt ashamed to be hiding something which was such a huge part of who he was.

"I wish this wasn't so hard." Harry voiced as he and Draco sat together in the Den the night before Ron, Hermione and Ginny were due to arrive.

"I know."

"What are we going to do?" Harry stood up and started pacing.

"I don't know." Draco was struggling with his own insecurities and anxieties but all he wanted right now was to soothe Harry. "Let's just go with the flow, hope they don't find out, and deal with obstacles as we come to them." He suggested, trying to sound convinced that this would work.

"I suppose, but it's... they're my best friends, I hate the thought of sneaking about behind their backs all the time."

"I know, and I don't want you to spoil your friendship with them over me..."

"It won't come to that... will it? I mean... I know we'll have to tell them at some point. We can't hide it forever, but... it's just... I don't know if I'm ready yet..." Harry looked troubled and vulnerable as Draco stood and enveloped him in his arms.

"I'm not going to push you into telling them anything you don't want. I'll let you decide when the time is right." Draco struggled to keep his steely grey eyes calm as he looked into unsettled, choppy green ones, like the bottle green Sea on a stormy day. 

"I love you." Harry murmured, burying his head in Draco's neck, feeling instantly calmer.

"And I, you."

They slowly made their way back to Harry's room, both feeling the mutual and intense need for each other's touch. 

They made love to each other slowly and intimately throughout the night, treating each time as if it would be their last, never breaking eye contact, until the fell asleep, utterly exhausted and clinging to one another.

As usual, Harry woke early the next morning before Draco. He watched the sleeping beauty, his chest rising and falling gracefully and wondered if they had spent their last night in the same bed, for a while at least.

When Draco's eyes fluttered open minutes later, he smiled seeing the familiar emerald eyes watching him. He remembered what day it was and his heart gave a jolt as he realised how hard this was going to be. His heart ached just thinking about being separated from Harry, deprived of his comforting touch.

Harry absent-mindedly ran a finger over the lion on Draco's chest, mulling over similar thoughts. They lay in silent bliss for a while before rising and heading for their last shower together, for a while at least.

They intimately washed each other's bodies and hair, savouring these moments together.

"Kettle on?"

"Check."

"Clean sheets on beds?" 

"Check."

"Den hidden?" 

"Check."

"Bathroom clean?"

"Check. Now stop worrying. There is absolutely no incriminating evidence left."

"Okay." Harry said, cracking his knuckles nervously.

"Stop doing that it's not healthy or natural. Are you sure you're not going to tell hem about the Den?"

Harry shook out his hands. "No, not yet. I will, but not yet." Harry looked to Draco for support. "Is that selfish?"

"No! It's up to you to decide what you tell or show them and when. Nobody's going to grudge you a bit of privacy."

"That's them." Harry started when the doorbell rang and Mrs Black flew into her usual fit of hysterics. Harry made to get the door but Draco pulled him back.

"Wait." He said, pulling Harry into one last, desperate and passionate kiss.

Harry felt physically pained to be erecting those impenetrable walls inside himself and to feel Draco doing the same as he opened the door.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she rushed in and flung her arms around his neck.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Harry laughed slightly as she, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley all piled in.

"Alright Harry mate." Ron greeted him as he shuffled in, adding his bags and Hogwarts trunk to the pile being made in the hall.

Harry closed the door and turned to lead the group of Weasley's plus Hermione into the kitchen but stopped dead, completely taken aback by what he saw.

Draco was standing a little further up the hall resting one shoulder against the wall, his old smug smirk plastered on his face. He was the Slytherin ice prince once again.

Harry set his jaw firm and it took all of his might to not show the pain he felt upon seeing this sight and carried on into the kitchen.

"Hello Harry dear." Mrs Weasley finally greeted him when she got the chance when the hustle and bustle died down as they all took seats at the kitchen table. "Sit down, I'll get that." She fussed, shooing Harry over to the table and taking over the making of teas.

Harry caught sight of Draco leaning against the doorframe, watching the scene before him. "Sit." Harry motioned to him as he took a seat himself. "Stop hovering about like a lost soul." He said trying to create a sense of a normal relationship between them, or what would be conceived to be normal.

Draco sat wordlessly at the end of the table, away from everyone else, watching as Harry chatted amicably with the twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley. 

Mrs Weasley made them all tea, including Draco (who accepted it but let it sit and go cold in front of him) and she restocked the cupboards an fridge with enough food to feed an army.

Harry smiled and laughed with them but not, Draco noticed, to the extent that he had been doing in these past few weeks. They gabbled on, catching up on the first three weeks of their summer holidays ignoring Draco who merely observed them with an expressionless mask. Every so often, Ron would throw him a dirty look but then continue to ignore him.

"So Harry, how have you been?" Hermione asked, glancing in Draco's direction.

"Fine, believe it or not." Harry replied, trying to suppress a manic grin as he thought about all that had happened over the past few weeks.

"Has he been like that the whole time? He's a bit creepy isn't he? Sitting there in silence like that." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ron! Don't whisper it's rude!" Molly scolded, changing the subject as her 'overprotective mother' mode kicked in. "Have you boys been eating properly?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." Harry smiled.

"Good. I've filled the cupboards for you. It should be enough to last you until Arthur and I arrive in a few weeks, but let us know if you run out. Now, something has been worrying me." She frowned. "Remus tells us that you have been confined to the house, for safety's sake?"

"Yes." Harry wondered where this was going.

"How are you feeling? Have you been getting enough exercise?"

Harry almost screamed in embarrassment as he thought about the only exercise he'd had in the past two weeks and it wasn't the kind of exercise he wanted to talk about. How was he going to answer this one? 

Draco coughed to cover a laugh and quickly regained composure, waiting to see how Harry got out of this one.

"Well... we haven't really, just been a bit... lethargic. We do need to get out a bit more, but we are prime targets. If we went out together, we would make easy targets. They could just decide to take care of both of us in one go. We'll chance it to get our books and stuff but we can't afford to go out often.... I don't particularly want to meet Lucius... and it would be pretty hard to explain why two archenemies are out together..." Harry rambled, blurting things out randomly and when he was finished, he was receiving several strange looks. He smiled nervously and said "I'll run up and down the stairs a few times a day if it helps."

Mrs Weasley laughed. "Only if you feel it necessary. I was just concerned that you would feel you were becoming unhealthy.

Draco suppressed the urge to laugh. She might as well have said "don't you feel fat?"

"I'm okay." Harry assured her, blushing slightly. "Are you staying for dinner?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, I hate to leave so soon but I must get home and do the housework. We're expecting Charlie for a visit. I'll bring him to visit you all during the week." She smiled getting up.

Harry seen Molly, Fred and George to the door and when he re-entered the kitchen, he could have cut the tension with a knife. Draco was glaring at Ron, who was beetroot red, and both Hermione and Ginny were scowling.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! I was only gone for two minutes!" Harry said exasperatedly, sitting back in his seat.

"So..." Ginny said awkwardly, breaking the tense silence. She couldn't help but feel it was going to be a strange few weeks. It could be a nightmare if things continued like this.

"Excuse me." Draco excused himself abruptly, standing and leaving the room.

"Good. Now we can talk." Ron said as he left.

"Ron... he's not that bad..." Harry sighed.

"Yeah right. I don't know how you've lived with him for three weeks!"

"If you give him a chance... he's okay..." Harry said weakly defending him, this was going to be more difficult than he had imagined. "I'll go check on him." He sighed, standing up. "I'll be back in a minute."

As he left he heard Ron say: "Check on him? What's all that about?"

Harry found Draco in the bathroom, his hands gripping the sides of the basin so hard his knuckles were white from lack of blood. He was staring unseeingly into the mirror.

"I hate this already." He said, sensing Harry's presence without looking round.

"I know." Harry said moving into the bathroom and closing the door softly behind him. "Me too." He felt a weight shift from his shoulders as he knew Draco's barriers had lifted.

"It's so much harder than I thought."

"I know but it won't be forever. They don't know Draco. They know Malfoy and they need to learn that it's a front, and they will. With time."

"What if they don't accept me? What about you? If that happens and they expect you to choose? I don't want you to have to choose."

"It won't happen." Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt, as he put a reassuring hand on Draco's and moving it from the sink and entwining their fingers, Draco's other hand naturally following and linking with Harry's.

Harry was grateful for the concern Draco had for him. He loved that Draco cared for him so much.

"Give me some time, I'll meet you in the Den in a while."

Draco looked solemnly into Harry's eyes. 

"I hope you're right." They shared a soft kiss and Draco loosened his fingers from Harry's and left. Harry was left, leaning against the basin wondering how this was going to turn out.

"Merlin help me." He murmured.


	16. Powers of Persuasion

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, namely: Hermione Bullstrode, Cassie, Separatrix, Raven (Thanks for your advice/opinion - it was a great help :-) ), Malfoys Kitten, Alexis-Greenleaf, Siriusly Black2, Sheree, kevin, Tamachan444, RilieDeAnnPotter, NiaSphinx, Remo, Aconitum, riskusbadgirl06, Abzei91 and Laura.

I know it's taken a little longer than usual due to holidays etc but here it is. Also I apologise if any updates do become delayed in the next two months approximately as I have important exams. I am hoping to keep the updates as regular as possible but if any unforeseen delays occur - sorry. Please be patient. Thank you. :-)

Extra Disclaimer: The lyrics below do not belong to me, I don't actually know who they belong to but all credit goes to them, whoever they are. I know the song is called 'Volare' and if anyone can tell me who it's by then please let me know in a review so I can put the name in.

__

"Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears,

and in the hustle and bustle no sunshine appears,

but you and I habe a love always there to remind us,

there's a way we can leave all the shadows behind us."

****

Chapter 16 - The Powers of Persuasion

"You're telling me that Malfoy is a nice guy after all? Sorry Harry but I don't believe it." Ron shook his head.

Harry ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Harry but it does seem odd that he's turned goody goody all of a sudden. Why the change? Why now?" Hermione questioned trying to figure out a logical explanation for Malfoy's behaviour.

"That's what I'm trying to say. He hasn't changed. He was never 'evil' in the first place. It was all a front to keep up appearances as 'the son of a Deatheater'."

"That would make him one seriously talented actor." Ginny frowned sceptically.

Harry didn't know what to say next. He knew they would never understand the complex emotional shields within Draco and himself, or how something so unnatural as having to hide your real self, became an everyday normality. How could they possibly understand that he and Draco were more alike than anyone could ever have imagined?

"He would have to be." Harry said eventually. "If he didn't keep it up - make it look real - he would have been torn apart. The Slytherin dorms aren't exactly the friendliest of places. No one person knows for sure whether any of the people around them are fake or not. In a way, they are all actors." Harry tried to make himself clear.

"You mean, they're all false, none of them are or have true friends?" Hermione asked, picking up on what Harry was trying to say and looking horrified at the thought of an empty life without real friends.

"Exactly. When we got back to Hogwarts last year and I was... intact, do you have any idea how difficult it was to explain Draco's failure in handing me over? The Slytherins were fed some cock and bull story to cover it for a few weeks, but now they'll have heard about it from their Deatheater parents and Draco will be a Slytherin enemy number one when we go back to Hogwarts." Harry looked around the table for agreement. "The whole thing is an intricate web of lies, deceit and false fronts." Harry quoted the metaphor he had thought of earlier.

"I had no idea it was like that... so complicated." Ginny said, finding it easier to accept what Harry was saying about Draco, as she had not been so much in contact with the animosity of past years like the trio had. Hermione was also gradually coming to terms with it but it was not easy to forget past troubles caused by Malfoy.

"So? Why should we care? Now it's his turn to know what it feels like to watch his back twenty-four/seven."

"How can you even say that?" Harry growled. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone!"

Ron immediately looked sorry and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Okay, so what if it's all a plot to hand you over to You-Know-Who?"

"Think about it Ron - if he had wanted me dead, he had his chance to hand me over - he didn't. He's now in hiding from his father, in danger of his death and under constant threat of being hexed when we go back to school. Who would be giving him his orders? He's had no contact with anyone bar Dumbledore and me since the end of term. The list of reasons against that statement is endless. Do you want me to go on?"

Hermione was beginning to see sense. "Harry's right. I know Dumbledore wouldn't have them living together if Malfoy posed any threat to Harry... or if there was any other choice for that matter."

"Exactly! At last we're getting somewhere! Don't you see?" He asked Ron. "Do you realise what he gave up for me? He gave up living in a mansion with everything he could ever want, he gave up a vast quantity of money which would have kept him comfortable for a lifetime, he gave up his family - however horrible they were, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not having a family - and he gave up his own safety."

"Okay, so he's not going to attack you with an unforgivable but it's still hard to understand why he's gone from pure hatred for us to wanting us to be his best friends."

"He didn't hate 'us' Ron. He hated..." Harry hesitated before continuing. "He hated you and me. He hated that I chose your friendship over his. I chose you over him and essentially sentenced him to and empty, friendless Slytherin life. He hated me for refusing him the first time he ever extended a hand for friendship."

"He told you this?" Ron frowned.

"Sort of... It's the truth Ron. We're friends now and as hard as it may be to understand that, I'm hoping you'll be able to at least accept that. He knows everything you do about... well everything."

"He knows _everything_?!" Ron exploded. "Ginny doesn't even know half of that and she's far more trustworthy! I can't believe you're trusting him with enough information to get us killed or at least expelled!"

Harry had had enough. "Yes Ron! I am trusting him! Doesn't that tell you something? Or is my judgement not good enough for you?" He stood abruptly and banged his fist on the table.

"Harry... calm down." Hermione looked frightened of Harry's threatening stance. "Surely you understand how difficult this is to take in?"

"Yes Hermione, I am all too aware of how difficult it is." Harry rubbed his head weariedly. "All I'm asking is that you give him a chance."

"I'm with Harry." Ginny said quietly. She had been slightly more easily persuaded than the others had and she knew that Harry needed her support.

Harry gave her a look of relieved thanks with a small smile before looking to Hermione for her verdict. She was biting her lip, torn between Harry's compelling words and pleading looks and the evidence of what seemed like a lifetime of hatred. Very slowly she nodded. "I'm not promising anything but he gets _one_ chance."

Harry nodded and turned to face his greatest challenge.

Ron still looked like thunder. "So now you're all against me?!"

"No. I just want you to trust me enough to give him one chance. Whether you do or not is up to you, bearing in mind we have to live together or over a month."

"Doesn't look like I have a choice does it?" Ron frowned and Harry stared him out until he relented. "If I agree, do I have to call him Draco?"

Harry let out a relieved laugh. "No, I don't expect you to call him Draco and neither does he."

"Right, so where is he?"

"He's upstairs calming down."

"Calming down?" Hermione looked sceptical.

"Yes, calming down. Do you realise that not one of you so much as acknowledged him when you arrived?"

Hermione and Ginny looked ashamed and Ron just continued frowning.

"Anyway..." Harry continued, not wanting to make a big deal of it after making such progress, getting them to give Draco a chance. "There's a TV and stuff in the lounge, why don't you three go and settle down while I go talk to Draco and we'll be down in a while."

"Okay." Ginny agreed, quickly cutting in as Ron opened his mouth to object.

Harry turned back as he reached the doorway. "Nothing I've said leaves this room, okay?" He knew he probably hadn't needed to say it but he wanted to make sure and was comforted by the solemn nod he received.

"Dray?" Harry questioned tentatively as he entered the Den minutes later and seen that Draco was sitting in an armchair with his back to him. Harry move in front of him and seen that he had been crying.

"Thank you." Draco murmured. Harry's brow furrowed in confusion and Draco handed him a glass orb, which currently contained a picture of themselves in the Den.

"You heard?"

"Every word." He croaked as tears threatened again. "And I never hated you." Harry didn't know what to say and he felt so horribly useless, Draco would not meet his eyes. Harry cupped his hand around Draco's chin and tilted his head up. Their eyes locked. "I never hated you." Draco repeated.

"I didn't hate you either."

"And I wouldn't..."

"Dray shh... I know, I know." Harry silenced him. He crouched down and brought their faces together for an intimate kiss that confirmed their bond without words, or any need for them.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, let me introduce you to Draco Malfoy."

"Hi." Ginny smiled, standing and extending her hand. Draco accepted it gratefully.

"Hello." He returned the greeting with surprise at the apparent warmth with which she had greeted him.

Hermione smiled at him as warmly and with as much sincerity as she could muster.

"What are you talking about Harry? We know who he is." Ron frowned.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's misunderstanding and Ginny took it upon herself to elbow her brother as she sat back down. 

"Ouch! Okay okay." He quailed under looks from Hermione and Ginny. "Hello Malfoy."

The greeting lacked any particular emotion but at least, Harry thought, it was not a malicious comment. 

"Are we going to watch a movie?" Hermione asked to prevent them lapsing into the tense silence she felt was beginning to set in.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were spread comfortably on the couch, leaving only the armchair free, which Harry collapsed into. Draco resisted the urge to sit in his lap and instead took a seat on the floor at the foot of the armchair, trying to avoid any contact with Harry that might have seemed suspicious to the others. It was harder than it sounded.

Hermione began the movie and they settled down to watch, each thinking about how strange this situation was. Six months ago, not one of them could have imagined sitting with each other watching a movie at Order Headquarters.

'Only five o'clock.' Harry thought to himself as they finished watching their second movie. It had turned out to be the longest day in history. It felt like midnight. They had sat in tense silence for the duration of two movies, each spending the time wondering if the tense atmosphere was destined to stay this way for long. They were in for a long summer if it was.

"Dinner?" Harry questioned as he stood and stretched, unaware of Ginny's blush as his shirt lifted to reveal a small section of his midriff. Draco also stood, brushing imaginary wrinkles and dust from his clothes.

"Yes please." Hermione replied eagerly, standing to follow Harry into the kitchen.

Draco, Hermione, Ginny and a reluctant Ron sat at the table while Harry began cooking.

"So... Ginny started for the second time that day, trying to break the tension and awkwardness that was already setting in. "So what have you and Harry done this summer." She asked deciding not to let her brother's biased judgement affect her own and ignoring the fact that he was scowling at her at that precise moment. She ad never had any really terribly encounters with Draco and she trusted Harry so she decided to give him a chance and make up her own mind about him.

Harry hid a grin when he heard the question, thinking of his and Draco's 'exercise' sessions and he subtly turned to watched Draco's reaction.

Draco could hardly disguise his surprise at being addressed but he recovered and Harry smiled. He really was an amazing actor - he answered pleasantly enough but not too pleasantly. "Not a lot, being confined to this place. We went muggle shopping when we got here but nothing other than that."

"That's a shame, the weather has been great." Ginny sympathised.

"We wouldn't know, there aren't even any windows."

Ron was looking incredulously at Ginny until Hermione elbowed him in a less than subtle fashion.

"You really haven't been outside for two weeks?" Hermione asked in wonderment. "What have you been doing top pass the time?"

Draco bit his tongue and Harry jumped in before he burst out laughing.

"Just, reading, watching movies, listening to music, cooking... there's actually quite a lot to do, plus we've had loads of visitors."

"Sound's boring to me." Ron commented. "Mum's right, don't you have loads of pent up energy?"

"No, not really... must have been expelled some other way." Harry fought back a blush and Draco smirked. "And there's chess." Harry quickly changed the subject for the second time that day. "You and Draco should play Ron. He'd be more of a challenge to you than I would any day."

Ron looked sceptical. "I'm not one to back down from a challenge if you're up for it, Malfoy."

"What do you think? After dinner. Prepare to be beaten."

"Don't count your chickens, Malfoy."

It wasn't the most pleasant of conversations but at least it was a conversation, and one which lacked the usual levels of malice, on Draco's part at least.

Dinner passed without any major casualties. As time passed Hermione, Ginny and Draco conversed in an increasingly amicable manner, the tension decreased, and even Ron cheered up a bit (although only conversing with Draco when completely necessary).

The game of chess went ahead as planned with Ron emerging as the victorious party. Just. He revelled in the glory of beating Malfoy and, as planned by one false move, the tension between them lightened significantly, Ron being reassured on some subconscious level that Draco posed no real competition to him.

Later that night, Harry was glad to finally be going to bed. It had most definitely been the longest day he'd ever experienced. As Ron and Ginny made their way to their rooms on the third floor and Hermione to last vacant room on the second floor next to Harry's, Harry reflected on the events of that day. He was extremely pleased with the immense change in relationships between his best friends and his one love.

By the time he felt an familiar body slip in to bed next to him, once everyone else was asleep, Harry was beginning to seen that, yes, things were going to be alright after all.

He was soon drifting off to sleep in the arms of the familiar blonde Slytherin he had grown to know and love, breathing in the familiar scent that he had grown to know and love.

Extra A/N: Just a quick note to all those who reviewed my other story 'One Dance is all it Takes' - It was going to be a one shot but you guys seemed to like it a lot and I liked it too so there will be another chapter added when I get the time to write it so thanks for your reviews and I hope not to keep you waiting long. Will Thank separate reviewers when I update it but until then, hope you get to read this note! Thanks.


	17. Something So Wrong Yet it Seems So Right

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, namely: JacksApprentice, FancyFantasyFairy, SheWolfe7, Superstar09, Siriusly Black 2, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, tamachann444, RilieDeAnnPotter5569, Raven, Fallen Angel(Hope you got my email), Separatrix,

And TigerLilly (Yes I will continue 'As Time Goes By' until it is finished but it's taking longer to get chapters ready than this story so please be patient.)

Thank you all for continuing to read my story and for your great reviews!

Extra Disclaimer: The lyrics below do not belong to me, they belong to All Saints.

***********************************************************************

__

"My head's spinning, and boy I'm in a daze. 

I feel isolated, don't want to communicate.

I'll take a shower, I will scour, I will roam, 

To find peace of mind, the happy mind I once owned."

***********************************************************************

****

Chapter 17 - Something So Wrong Yet It Seems So Right

Harry felt Draco's lips press softly against his own as he awoke, very early, the next morning. He opened his eyes and, as usual, the world was a blur until Draco gently put his glasses on.

"Morning." Harry murmured and he felt his mouth freshen as Draco performed a breath-freshening charm for the both of them.

"Are you happy?" Draco whispered. He was not smiling. This was the first morning Harry had woken up with Draco and not found himself looking at a smile, his smile, the one only he could draw from the Slytherin. This upset Harry because Draco was upset. The whole situation was getting to him. His sleep pattern had been disturbed through his growing insecurity and, unusually, he had woken before Harry, reflecting on his problems.

"Happier than ever." Harry whispered in reply without hesitation, kissing him softly.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Draco gave a small smile but his beautiful silver eyes glittered with tears as he quietly got up and began to get dressed.

Harry followed suit, dressing quickly and quietly. "What's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, resting his chin on Draco's shoulder. They were standing in front of the full-length mirror and Harry looked into Draco's eyes via his reflection in the mirror. 

Draco turned in Harry's arms. "I don't want to change the relationship you have with your friends, what you have with them is special and I know how important they are to you."

"You won't, I promise. If they care for me as much as I do for them then they will come to terms with this and... and I won't have to choose because they have to understand that I couldn't." Harry stared deep into Draco's soul, inspiring as much hope and certainty as he could in him. "You're doing so great Dray. Could you have even imagined playing chess with Ron a few months ago?"

"No..." Draco answered truthfully.

"And you did the right thing last night by the way, very subtle and effective."

"You noticed?" Draco hadn't realised it had been noticeable that he had purposely made a false move at the end of the chess game the previous night.

"Yes but stop worrying. Ron didn't notice, he was too wrapped up in winning and proving that he's as good as you." Draco looked ashamed for a moment before more insecure thoughts raced through his mind.

"What if it all goes wrong?"

"It won't. I have a feeling. Do you know what I was thinking as I fell asleep last night?" Harry asked, turning Draco around to look back onto the mirror while he picked up a hairbrush and began gently teasing out the few knots which marred Draco's silky platinum locks - the spun gold that only Harry was allowed to touch.

"No. What?"

"That I couldn't have been happier with how things went yesterday. That I wouldn't change a thing. That everything is going to be all right after all."

Draco smiled making Harry catch his breath. There was the smile, the one that belonged to Harry. He pulled Harry to him and they shared a long, soft, intimate kiss, making everything around them disappear - all that mattered was that they were together and that nothing could change that.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

Hermione woke early the next morning, getting up with the intention of making her way to the bathroom to answer a call of nature. She made her way into the hall quietly, so as not to wake anyone but as she padded silently towards the bathroom she heard whispers coming from Harry's room.

Concerned that Harry might be having a nightmare, she crept quietly to the door of his bedroom, which happened to be ever so slightly ajar.

What she seen through the crack shocked her and made her breath catch in her chest. She clapped a hand to her mouth to stop herself from making any telltale noises. She couldn't help but watch raptly however, as Harry picked up a hairbrush and began tenderly brushing and stroking Draco's hair. She could tell by the intimacy of the moment that this was not simply an innocent encounter. They were talking in whispers but Hermione could not hear what they were saying as her attention was irrevocably caught by their reflections in the mirror.

Raw emotion flooded their faces and eyes, hiding nothing from each other. They were completely laid bare and they radiated a powerful sense of being. Hermione was hypnotised by the scene before her, it was intimate and tender and they were enraptured by each other, completely unconcerned and unaffected by the lies and betrayal of the outside world. 

She immediately understood why they had not ventured outside (despite Harry's tendency to ignore rules - which had caused her to be most surprised when he said they had not been out). They felt no need or desire to. They were safe and content with each other and did not want to chance jeopardising what they had by thinking about the outside world, which was so easy to ignore or forget inside the secure, impenetrable walls of Grimmauld.

She caught Harry's words "I wouldn't change a thing. That everything is going to be all right after all."

She almost gasped aloud at Draco's smile when he turned to face Harry. It was stunning. He really radiated a unique beauty when he smiled. Then they kissed and despite her shock, deep down, Hermione thought it was the most beautiful, romantic and intimate thing she had ever seen, or ever would see for that matter.

They pulled their lips apart, leaving their foreheads touching, and Harry whispered "you better go before anyone wakes up."

Hermione, having forgotten that she wasn't supposed to be there and that she was eavesdropping, jumped and rushed as quickly and as quietly as she could to the bathroom where she remained for quite a while, trying to recover.

Her heart was racing as she thought about what she'd seen and about how close she had come to being caught spying on them. Her mind was spinning wildly as numerous thoughts struggled in vain to sort themselves out. They had seemed so comfortable and intimate yet this was a huge, strange... huge revelation. The surprising thing was that they had seemed so right together, the picture perfect image of them together would not stop haunting her. 'No! It's wrong!' She told herself over and over but failing miserably to convince herself that they were making a huge mistake.

'They were perfect together.'

'But they shouldn't be! It's so strange... wrong... bad.' She struggled to think of appropriate words to describe it.

'Why does it seem so right when it should be so wrong?' 

It was as if there were two little voices locked in a battle inside her head.

'This means that Harry is gay! It means Draco is gay! And they are together!' Her mind screamed at her. It had only been three weeks since she had last seen Harry and the development of their relationship seemed to have happened so fast. 

It had done Harry the world of good though, she realised as she remembered the depressed and distance Harry she had seen three weeks ago and compared him to the happy, relaxed Harry she had just witnessed without a mask hiding his true self.

'Why didn't Harry tell us?' 

'Because he knew you would react like this.' One of the voices told her.

'They _are_ perfect together.' The other voice pointed out.

'How can you concede that from a few minute worth of watching them?' Hermione contemplated her own question for a while, thinking about their complete openness with each other.

'Because they are so alike.' It seemed a strange statement. She had never thought of Harry and Draco as being anything alike before but it made sense. 'You can see their link in their body language, in their eyes. They don't hide from one another like they hide from you.' Her mind told her. 

"They hide from us." She mumbled to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked mad. Her hair, not yet brushed, was sticking up everywhere, her eyes were wild looking as her mind still spun and to top it all off she was arguing with herself.

This statement set her off on another train of thought. What had affected her most besides the intimacy of their relationship, had been the raw and open emotion she had seen in them. She had seen something she would likely never see again but would never forget. She had seen who they really were. Pain, love, anger, happiness, it had all been there and she realised just how much Harry must care for them to want to protect them from who he was. And on top of it all, there had been that smile. Draco's smile. It had radiated goodness and purity and put her in no doubt that he was a good person. She had heard girls whispering at school about how gorgeous he was, but they were wrong. He was so much more. He was beautiful. Nobody who had seen that smile could ever disagree. Little did she know that she and Harry were the only ones to witness the heart stopping expression of happiness.

After a while she got up and splashed her face with cold water, patted it dry and flushed the toilet before leaving the bathroom and returning to her room. Once in her room, she lay on her bed for a long time, turning over various thoughts and feelings and replaying the scene that she had witnessed over and over until she had exhausted the subject and decided what she was going to do.

She would accept it so long as Harry was happy. She would let him tell her in his own time because she knew that he would, eventually.

~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~

"Mmm, smells good." Ron said appreciatively as he drifted into the kitchen later that morning and began helping himself to the freshly made bacon, sausages and eggs Harry had just laid on the table. Draco and Ginny were already eating.

"Where's 'Mione?" 

"She hasn't come down yet." Harry said.

"You're kidding?" Ron raised an eyebrow as Harry sat down across from him, next to Draco.

"No why?" A look of worry crossed Harry's face.

"She had us all up at half seven every morning at ours and it's half ten now."

"No need to worry, I'm here." Came Hermione's voice from the doorway.

"Morning." Harry greeted her.

"Morning." She returned avoiding Harry's eyes as she took a piece of toast and sat down.

Draco and Ginny resumed their conversation about potions. Despite all odds, Ginny was extremely good at potions and found that it was her favourite subject (glad that Snape left her sufficiently alone for it to be so). She was a talented potion maker but she lacked the adeptness that came naturally to Draco and he was giving her tips, for the sake of improving a relationship with at least one of Harry's friends, and it was going quite well. Ginny found that when the atmosphere was relaxed enough, Draco was incredibly easy to talk to, even more so since they had something in common to talk about.

Harry and Ron began a conversation about Quidditch, Ron filling Harry in on what he'd missed and giving detailed accounts of a few victorious games by the Chudley Cannons. 

Hermione found herself taking in every detail of Harry and Draco as they were now.

Harry was Harry as she knew him but he was not quite the same Harry she had seen that morning. The Harry she had caught a glimpse of had the weight of the world on his shoulders and relied on Draco, who willingly did so, to help him ease the load. He had looked sensitive, vulnerable and bare while they Harry she was used to was tough, unaffected by much and shielded everyone from anything he thought might hurt them. This she had known, she knew he had always hidden parts of himself from them but now that she had seen what was inside, she knew she would never for get it.

Draco was the same. Everything was locked away except to those who held the key. Himself and Harry. The Draco sitting at the table with them was not the ice-cold prince of darkness that she had once believed him to be, but he was still not complete, as he had been that morning. She believed that she had seen his soul that morning. The soul he laid open for Harry and Harry alone. She had never seen anything so beautiful as when he smiled yet he had never shown it to her, Ginny, Ron or anyone else for that matter, she presumed.

'There bond must be really deep.' The thought came to her once again and she couldn't stop thinking about how they had been with each other. She looked quickly down at her plate as she realised Harry had seen her staring at them.

She felt guilty about eavesdropping and slightly awkward about what she had seen. The intense beauty and intimacy of the scene would stay with her forever but for now it was still hard to deal with Harry and Draco as friends let alone... lovers.

"You okay 'Mione?" Harry asked. "You look a bit... off." He looked concerned.

"I'm fine." Hermione replied in a strangely high and falsely bright voice.

"Okay." Harry reluctantly accepted her answer, still looking concerned. "I have something to show you all after breakfast." He directed at Hermione, Ginny and Ron. He had not planned on telling them about the Den so soon, but he found that he could no longer keep it from them. It had been on his conscience since they had arrived and now, he decided, he would tell them. They were, after all, Marauders.


	18. Memories, Suspicions and Long Awaited Ad...

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: I have reposted all chapters of this story to try and iron out all the typos, spelling mistakes and grammar errors. There has been no change in the storyline at all and so it isn't necessary to reread any parts but I just thought I'd tell you all anyway...

Anyhoo.. Thanks to all my reviewers, namely: Fancy Fantasy Fairy, Siriusly Black2, Isis-mystic, Marie Falcon, NiaSphinx, Malfoy's Kitten, Hermione Bullstrode, tamachan444, SiLvErFaTeD, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, Nichole08, Raven, SeparatriX, Fallen Angel (Glad I was of help, thanks for continuing to review.)

Extra Disclaimer: Song lyrics below belong to Christina Aguilera. The song is 'Keep on Singing My Song'.

__

"I woke up this morning with a smile on my face

And nobody's gonna bring me down today.

Been felling like nothing's been going my way lately

But I decided right here, right now, that my outlook's gonna change."

Chapter 18 - Memories, Suspicions And Long Awaited Admissions.

"Oh wow, Harry." Ron exclaimed as they all stepped through into the Den.

"Wow." Hermione's expression exactly mirrored Ron's emotions.

"Welcome to the Marauders Den." Harry grinned.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried excitedly, rushing over to the mural. "Did your dad do this?" She asked, running her fingers over the inscription in the corner. Nobody mentioned the large piece missing where the rat should have been. Ginny knew a bit about the Marauders but not everything that Ron and Hermione knew, she knew enough to be ecstatic that Harry was including her in this. She was a new Marauder and she couldn't have been happier. Harry nodded at her question, still grinning.

"Looks like we're the new generation of Marauders." He smiled around at them. "All of us." He added as he caught Ron's glance towards Draco.

"Me too?" Ginny squeaked, still hardly able to believe that she was being included in this.

"All of us." Harry reiterated, smiling warmly at her.

Ginny could resist the urge no longer and, jumping with excitement, she flung her arms around Harry's neck and briefly brushed her lips against his cheek in a swift kiss.

Harry blushed and glanced nervously at Draco who was currently scowling at Ginny who was now standing back and looking decidedly embarrassed but excited all the same. Ron was busy inspecting various trinkets and Ginny joined him, so Hermione was the only one who noticed Draco's expression but she pretended not to and joined Ron and Ginny although keeping one eye on Harry and Draco. She watched as Harry caught Draco's eye and shook his head almost imperceptibly, as if warning him not to curse Ginny. Harry's head turned in her direction and caught her prying eyes. He looked piercingly at her but again she pretended not to have seen anything and turned her attention to Ginny and Ron who were currently arguing over some object or another. Harry bit his lip with a look at Draco, but knew he couldn't afford to dwell on it or some one would definitely notice. 'Sorry' Draco mouthed, his eyes wide with fear of what he'd done. Harry smiled reassuringly, watched once again out of the corner of Hermione's eye.

"There's something else I want to show you guys." Harry said after a moment and he took an old fashioned key from his pocket. Ro and Ginny stopped arguing and he now had their rapt attention as he moved to the hatch in the floor and crouched down, unlocking it and lifting the pensieve from it's depths.

"Is that...?"

"A pensieve." Harry finished for her. "Full of Marauders memories."

"Wow Harry." Ron found himself saying once again, moving forward. "Can we?"

"Sure you all go ahead, I'll think I'll stay here, let you enjoy it." Hermione knew it must be hard for Harry to be sharing this, it must have been hard for him to see James and Sirius, and she had never been so grateful to be his friend. He _wanted_ to share it with them. She was pretty sure that Harry would do anything for his friends and feeling overcome with happiness, she gave him a huge hug. "Thank you for sharing this with us." She whispered, trying to control her tears. She knew she had been a bit overly emotional since the scene she had witnessed that morning but she ignored the strange look Ron was giving her and proceeded to let herself into the pensieve, followed immediately by Ron and Ginny.

"Hermione knows something." Harry bit his lip, looking at Draco with a scared, wide-eyed expression.

"Knows what? How much?"

"I don't know but she knows something."

"It'll be okay." Draco tried to reassure Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I'm gonna tell her." Harry made a snap decision. "I'm gonna tell her everything before she can say anything to the others. I just hope I'm not too late." He cast a nervous glance over to the pensieve where his friends were currently swimming around in Marauder's memories.

"She wouldn't tell them, would she?" Draco raised a perfectly defined eyebrow.

"Better safe than sorry, I know she and Ron are going out but haven't told anyone so she can hardly tell me I'm in the wrong for hiding things..." Harry rushed out in one long breath. "She'll understand right?" Again he looked to Draco for reassurance.

"Of course she will." Draco squeezed Harry's hand that had slipped into his so naturally that he had barely registered it being there. "They're going out?"

"I think so. I picked up on something last night but I didn't say anything."

Harry gave a small smile. He had noticed small, furtive, lingering looks pass between them, much like the ones that had often passed between himself and Draco.

"That's better." Draco smiled himself, tracing a delicate finger over Harry's lips as he smiled. "Let's see the happy, confident Harry that held me in his arms this morning."

Harry sighed and melted into Draco's comforting arms.

Still nervous, Harry could not sit still and so paced the Den, inspecting objects he had already memorised every inch of. Eventually he came to the glass orb Draco had held the previous day. Sitting on the desk, it looked like an ordinary glass paperweight full of silvery smoke but as soon as Harry picked it up, the smoke cleared, showing him the Den as it was at that moment, focusing in on Draco in the armchair by the trinket cabinet.

"How does it work?" Harry wondered out loud, turning to face Draco.

"I don't know, I just picked it up and it showed me you. It followed you all the way up the stairs and back in here as well. I think it shows us each other."

"But nothing happened when Ron picked it up earlier. It didn't show him anything." Harry recalled from earlier when they had just shown Hermione, Ron and Ginny the Den. Draco shrugged and Harry passed him the orb, the focus quickly changed to show Harry.

"Weird." Harry murmured before a smile crept onto his lips and he took the orb back from Draco.

"What?" Draco asked, not sure that he liked the mischievous grin harry was now giving him.

"Oh nothing... just wondering who gets to take this back to Hogwarts?"

Draco reached up to take it back but Harry held it just out of reach. Draco smirked and stood up. Harry took two steps back as Draco dived at him the result of which being that Draco grabbed onto Harry's waist instead of his arm. Harry laughed and wriggled from Draco's grip.

"But I found it first." Draco pouted.

"Nuh-uh." Harry shook his head. "The puppy-dog eyes won't work." He grinned.

Draco growled playfully and lunged again but Harry was too quick, moving behind an armchair and watching as Draco banged his knee against the arm of the chair.

"Shit!" He cursed, rubbing his knee and pouting again. He took the chance while harry was laughing at him to reach out and grab the waistband of Harry's trousers, preventing his getaway. Draco moved towards him, pressing their bodies together. Harry gasped and his eyes flooded with desire as Draco kissed him. Before he knew it, Draco had pulled swiftly away and was standing a few feet away holding the orb triumphantly in one hand.

"Cheat!" Harry said pretending to be shocked and offended.

"Not my fault you're easily distracted." Draco replied smoothly. Harry moved closer to him and was about to do some 'distracting' of his own when the doorbell went and Mrs Black went ballistic. 

"We'll finish this later." Harry promised and with a last hungry kiss, they left the orb on the desk and hurried downstairs.

"Remus!" Harry greeted the werewolf warmly and led him into the kitchen. He looked pretty rough and Harry deduced that it had recently been the full moon. Harry had not seen him since they had found the pensieve and he studied his old professor's features closely as Draco went about making cups of tea.

"So you found it?"

"The pensieve? Yeah, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are in it just now; I showed them this morning. It's brilliant Remus thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"If it hadn't been for you we'd never have known t look for anything."

"I'm sure you'd have found it anyway." He smiled. "So... you've been through it? All of it?" Harry nodded, Remus looked nervous.

"Pretty much everything."

"So..." Remus swallowed, unsure of how to continue.

"I know." Remus searched Harry's eyes. "It's okay, I understand. I'm not naive." Harry looked back into the saddened eyes of his former professor.

"I... we know we should have told you... we talked about it but there was never a right time... and then..."

"I know. I would have been happy that you had each other. I just wish I'd known. I should have been there for you."

"No, don't think like that Harry. I should have been there for you; I just didn't have the guts to tell you." He shook his head sadly.

"I suppose we should have been there for each other." Harry smiled at the irony. There was a strained silence as Draco placed their steaming cups of tea in front of them. He had listened to every word of their conversation but had stayed respectfully silent. He had not made himself any tea, deciding he should leave them to talk as they needed to. Harry flashed him a grateful smile as left the kitchen, going for a long soak in a hot bath.

After a few moments of silence Harry asked the question he had longed to ask. "Werewolves mate for life don't they?" He blurted out the burning question before he could think better of it. Remus nodded slowly. "Oh Remus I'm so sorry..."

"I'm okay, really." He smiled slightly, trying to reassure Harry and stop him from worrying. He had enough to worry about. Harry sensed that Remus did not want to talk about it as he subtly changed the subject. "Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be okay with it won't they?"

"I think so, they might take a while to adjust but I'll talk to them. Don't worry." Harry reassured him.

"I'm glad you're okay with it. I was so worried."

"Is that why Sirius locked the pensieve away and hid the key?"

"Partly, but mostly because he couldn't bear to look into it after James died. It was painful, for both of us."

"I'm glad you helped me find it. Thank you."

"I couldn't have kept something like that from you. I know how important it would be to you." Harry smiled and they sat in thoughtful silence for a moment before harry was shaken from his reminiscing by the wandering thought flickered across his mind. 'Why is he staring at me so strangely'.

"What?" He finally asked.

"Nothing... I..."

"Spit it out." Harry began to worry that it would be bad news.

"I... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Harry replied looking puzzled by Remus' strange behaviour.

"Are you..? I mean... um are you and Draco...?"

Harry flushed bright red and switched his gaze down to look at the table, which suddenly became highly interesting. He had never felt so nervous and embarrassed in his life. Eventually he found his voice to reply. "Yes." He said in a quiet, croaky voice. When he finally looked up at Remus for a reaction, he was surprised and embarrassed at the same time, to see that he was smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry frowned, noticing that Remus' smile was verging on laughter.

"You certainly know how to pick 'em." Remus gave into laughter and once harry had gotten over his initial surprise, he began to laugh too. Remus was the first person to make light of the situation and Harry was grateful for as his whole body flooded with relief that Remus had not judged him. If anything, somewhere deep down, Remus' reaction inspired newfound hope and confidence that he and Draco might be accepted.

Their laughter subsided and Harry found he looked at his former professor with, if possible, even more respect and admiration than ever. He was the closest connection Harry had to his parents and he found that he couldn't imagine life without Remus' support.

"Do Ron and Hermione know?"

"Not yet... well Hermione suspects something. I should have known better than to try hide things from her. Although I'm not the only one hiding things."

"What do you mean?" 

"Ron and Hermione."

"Finally!"

"My sentiments exactly. Although they have neglected to divulge the information as yet."

"How do you know they're together then?"

"I'm just very vigilant I guess." Harry's eyes twinkled and Remus nodded knowingly recognising the sparkle immediately.

"Your dad was the same. Never missed a trick."

Harry smiled, he had witnessed his father's skill at spotting obscure things immediately and his unnerving ability to analyse his surroundings quickly and accurately through the memories contained in the pensieve. Harry felt he had inherited some of his father's ability but did not have it quite as refined as James had. Nobody had ever really pulled a prank on James he was too observant and too quick. 

They chatted a while longer feeling extremely comfortable now that there was no secrets between him. Remus had slipped into guardian mode for a few minutes, warning harry that there were problems that could arise over Draco but Harry assured him that he was well aware of this and was prepared to put up a fight and do whatever necessary. Remus had wanted to ask how serious things were between Harry and Draco but he decided to leave that discussion for another day, feeling that he wasn't quite up to giving Harry _'the talk'_ just yet.

Harry, having said goodbye to Remus (giving him a jar of peanut butter to take with him seeing as they had not yet managed to consume the three jars they had ended up with after the shopping trip) headed back upstairs. He met Draco coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Water dripped sexily down his chest and his wet hair hung around his pale, defined features.

"Mmm." Harry murmured, admiring his boyfriend's sexy features and swiftly kissing him on the lips.

"Mmm. You're happy. What did you talk about?"

"Remus knows about us." Draco's eyes widened but harry smiled. "It's okay. He's happy for me, for us."

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Yes really." Harry continued to smile. "And he won't tell anyone." He said, sensing Draco's fear before he had a chance to voice it. Harry ran a hand over Draco's smooth, wet chest and Draco groaned.

"How long do you reckon we have?" His eyes clouded with desire.

"Long enough." Harry stated, pushing Draco back into the bathroom and closing the door behind them. "Now, where were we?" He didn't wait for an answer before kissing Draco hungrily, continuing where they had left off before they had been rudely interrupted by the doorbell.

Harry had been right an assuming that Hermione, Ron and Ginny would not be back until later that night and so he and Draco had made the most of it while they could. Exhausted, Draco had gone to bed while Harry returned to the Den to read. He had been reading for a while when three familiar figures tumbled out of the pensieve looking tired and dishevelled but grinning never the less. Or rather Hermione and Ginny were grinning, Ron looked troubled, looking torn between laughter and disgust.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Harry greeted them, putting his book down.

"It was fantastic."

"Brilliant."

"Hilarious."

"I loved it!" Hermione and Ginny's words tumbled out in a confusion until the settled on the last statement in unison. Ron stayed uncharacteristically quiet.

Harry looked to him for a verdict, with an inkling of what was coming next.

"Have you seen it? Them? Sirius and Remus?!" He blurted out. Hermione waited with bated breath for Harry's reaction. 


	19. A Lot of Talking and Another Cliffie

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: At last a conclusion to the cliff-hanger. First of all let me thank my reviewers as usual: malfoysnogger, Malfoy's Kitten, NiaSphinx, Aconitum, Fuzzy-Bumpkins, FlooCrookshanks, tamachan444, Raven, Nichole08, SiLvErFaTeD, Hermione Bullstrode, SheWolfe7, Siriusly Black2, Isis-Mystic, fancyfantasyfairy(no you haven't missed anything - explanation coming up in this chapter),Leaky Cauldron anno 1985 (don't know how many chapter will just continue as it feels right will be quite a few mor though for sure:-P), Rye Encoke (good guess but not quite right, wish I had thought of it that way though, I'm not sure my way comes off right but anyhoo...) and SeparatriX (Very good guess, great analysing - so very close. I didn't think anybody else out there thought like me but I offer you a hearty congratulations on being so very close to the mark though not exactly spot on. :-P).

Also, as I have written in the note on my profile, I am amidst some very important exams just now and so my updating will be screwy for a while. I will update when and if I can but please be patient with me in the next few weeks. If all else fails, I plan to resume regular updating on Saturday the 29th May. Sorry but I will be free of all exams for a long and happy time after that so Hooray, I should be able to get a tremendous amount of writing done!(Here's Hoping). Thanks to my readers for putting up with my screwy updates and cliff-hangers!

Chapter 19 - A Lot of Talking and Another Cliffie.

"Have you seen it? Them? Sirius and Remus?!" He blurted out. Hermione waited with bated breath for Harry's reaction.

"Yes Ron." Harry said calmly, putting his book down and looking into the wild eyes of his best friend.

"But it's... They were... They..." He spluttered.

"They were together." Harry confirmed.

"Gay...?" Ron spluttered, seemingly incapable of stringing a sentence together.

"It's not that big a deal." Harry stated calmly. Hermione and Ginny watched and waited, knowing that the way Ron was going, he was headed for a verbal fight. Harry was living proof of the calm before the storm.

"Remus... and Sirius...? Together?"

"Yes, and before you say anything you'll regret," Harry wasn't prepared to fight with Ron and so he gave him a warning before he said something incredibly stupid, "Let me tell you all something." He looked around to each of his friends in turn and motioning for them to sit down. Ron and Hermione took the vacant armchairs and Harry cave up his chair for Ginny, perching himself on the edge of the desk facing them. He absent-mindedly picked up the glass orb from the desk and smiled upon seeing Draco's sleeping form. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked confused as Harry put down what looked like a mist filled paperweight.

"Remus and Sirius were together." Harry began. "They were in love and anyone who can't see that they were right for each other must be mad. They made each other happy and I for one am glad that they had each other when times were less than cheerful. Ad before you say it Ron, no it doesn't bother me that they were both guys." He finished and Ron was looking at him incredulously.

"But it's.... so wrong they can't have been _in love_! It's disgusting!"

"Why not? You don't choose who you fall in love with..."

"Harry is right, true love between two people should be uncontrollable and utterly spellbinding." Hermione spoke up, touched by the way Harry spoke of his godfather's relationship. Harry smiled at Hermione, most of the time she would sound like a textbook but he knew that her sentiment came from her heart and he did not miss the furtive look she cast to an oblivious Ron as she said this.

"Hermione! Don't tell me you don't find this... disgusting... wrong..."

"Don't be so narrow-minded Ron." Hermione warned him as she sensed Harry beginning to tense although he was controlling himself very well.

"Ron, I cant change what you feel about this but I wish you wouldn't be so quick to condemn." Harry sighed. "Remus knows that I know and he knows that you will too. I don't want anything to change with him, if you acted differently towards him it would break his heart... What's left of it to break - Sirius' death was hard on him..."

"Sirius' death was hard on everyone, Harry but what's that got to do with them being together. You were as close to Sirius as anyone." Ron looked for an explanation but Hermione answered before Harry could, realisation dawning.

"Werewolves mate for life." She stated. Harry nodded. Ron looked far from understanding.

"Everyone concentrated on my grieving when Sirius and because next to nobody knew about them, Remus had to deal with the loss of his soul mate on his own. He'll never have anyone else and he had to go through it alone." Harry tried to keep the emotion from his voice with little success.

"Don't Harry." Hermione could read him like a book, "it's not your fault. Don't you dare start feeling guilty."

"It's okay... I just... he doesn't want anything to change. He doesn't need that right now. He's doing great and I don't want him to think we'll think any different of him now that we know." Harry looked pointedly at Ron whom he knew would have the most trouble accepting the situation. In some small way Harry was glad to have this chance to test the water before he jumped in the deep end with the news of him and Draco.

"Sorry Harry but this is a lot to deal with in two days... and I just can't imagine... Sirius and Remus..." Ron visibly shuddered and Harry's next question caught everybody off guard.

"Ron, do you have a problem with gay people?" He asked abruptly, getting straight to the point.

"No... I... of course not!" Ron looked shocked. "Well... it's just... a bit icky." Harry was relieved to say the least, he had expected Ron to pose a much bigger problem but then again, he reminded himself, it was not his relationship with Draco he was reacting to. He was glad that Ron did not have a much bigger problem, other than not liking the thought of two males in an act of sexual involvement.

"Ron! Not everything is about sex!" Hermione chided him. "People can express love in other ways you know!" Harry smiled.

"I know but it doesn't make the thought of two guys... any less icky." Ron wrinkled his nose and Ginny blushed.

"I think it's hot." She stated her opinion boldly, causing three shocked faces to turn in her direction. "Well I do..." She blushed beetroot.

"Actually... me too." Hermione admitted guiltily, also blushing bright red. 'Since this morning at least' she added silently.

"Euch!" Ron looked torn between horror and disgust and he covered his eyes as is to block out unwanted mental images. "Don't be disgusting!"

"Hot guys." Ginny tried to make the situation better but only succeeding in making it worse. "I don't think about Remus or Sirius." She clarified in case her brother had misunderstood, which he had a habit of doing.

"Euch!" Ron cried out and Harry laughed. He didn't think he had ever had such a strange conversation. It became impossible for Ron to wrinkle his nose any further and so Harry decided to end their conversation and regain some vestige of normality.

"This goes no further than the walls of Grimmauld." Harry swore them to secrecy once again and gained three successive nods. "Dinner then?" Having had no lunch, they agreed enthusiastically, partially glad for the change of subject.

Dinner passed uneventfully and once again, they settled in the lounge to watch a movie.

Once the movie was running Harry made his excuses and took the plate of food he had put aside earlier up to Draco's room.

Sitting on the edge of the bed with the food tray balanced on his lap, he ran a finger delicately along the length of Draco's nose, then his cheekbones and jaw-line. The light touch of his mate was enough to rouse Draco from his slumber and he smiled up at Harry.

"Brought you some food." Harry said, handing over the tray as Draco sat up. He ate hungrily as Harry recounted his full conversations with Remus and then with Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Have you talked to Hermione yet?" Draco asked as he finished eating.

"Not yet. I will though. Tonight." Harry said trying, somewhat unsuccessfully to conceal his nerves.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." Draco reassured him with a kiss.

"I hope so. Are you coming downstairs?" Harry gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Harry gave him another quick kiss and took the tray of empty dishes back downstairs.

Two movies and a midnight snack later, Ron announced that he was going to bed, followed shortly by Ginny. Hermione was about to follow suit but Harry stopped her.

"'Mione wait, I need to talk to you." Draco left quickly and quietly as Harry stood somewhat nervously.

"What about?" Hermione asked and Harry looked nervously at her.

"You know don't you?" Hermione looked intently at her lap. He didn't need to explain further, she knew exactly what he was talking about and she nodded.

"I didn't mean for you to find out so soon, I wanted to make sure you were ready to accept it when I told you..." Harry tried to explain himself quickly. "I wanted you all to get on a little better with Draco before I told you." Hermione looked up as Harry flustered; he fell silent and looked pleadingly at her.

"It's okay." She said quietly, for lack of anything better to say, and Harry collapsed onto the couch next to her, looking immensely relieved.

"You're really okay with it?"

"Yes Harry. You should know by now that all I want is for you to be happy." Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Can I ask something?" Hermione broke the silence that had descended on them after a few moments. Harry nodded and she continued. "How... serious is it?"

Harry blushed but she looked into his eyes and he told her the truth.

"I love him." Harry felt like a schoolgirl kissing and telling, he felt like giggling he was so happy to finally be telling somebody how he felt about his Dragon.

"I'm so happy for you." Hermione smiled, her eyes shining with unshed tears for her best friend and the best brother she could have ever wished for. She felt guilty for not telling him about her relationship with Ron but she wanted Harry to have his moment.

"He's 'the one' 'Mione, I know it." Harry was deliriously happy and his eyes shone brightly. "The strangest thing happened the other night..." He trailed off. He had desperately wanted to tell someone about the symbol he and Draco had seen but he realised that telling Hermione would mean telling her about his and Draco's sexual involvement.

"It's okay. You can tell me." Hermione prompted. " I can talk about sex you know." She added with a small smile.

"Well when we..." Harry blushed cherry coloured, searching for the most polite way to say it. "Climaxed." Hermione also blushed and suppressed a giggle. "Well this thing sort of... erupted around us. It was like it was made of light or something. It's so hard to describe..." Hermione was no longer smiling but looking thoughtful.

"Could you draw it?" She asked, summoning a piece of parchment and a muggle biro.

"Sure." Harry replied, sketching a rough picture of the symbol as he described the way it moved, then spun around and exploded over them. "It was beautiful." He finished telling her but she just pulled the parchment towards her and began scribbling her own little notes and frowning to herself.

"That serious?" She mumbled quietly, looking up at Harry who was now distinctly worried at her sudden change of mood.

Slowly she reached forward and lifted Harry's shirt, her eyes coming to rest on the coiled image of the snake on Harry's chest.

"Oh Merlin." She breathed, her fear confirmed.

A/N: I know another cliffie I'm sorry but i will try to get updated as soon as humanly possible. Also, I would appreciate reviews to this chapter as I'm not sure the scene between Harry and Ron about Remus and Sirius came off right. I wasn't sure if it was realistic enough? I was hoping you guys could let me know and I might change it if I get any good suggestions.

Just to tease you... coming up in the next chapter... An explanation of the floating symbol and of how the orb works...

McGonagalls-Biscuits


	20. What It All Means

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Ah the cliffhanger is resolved at last! Thank you one and all for the reviews and even the death threats... I would like to point out that chance of updates would decrease drastically had any of the death threats been fulfilled but hey I care not because My exams a nearly over and I can do what I like! Yippee. Any way here is the update, as promised, on Saturday 29th May. Enjoy!

Thanks to: Kioratt, laura, Punk14, Jello-Munkyz, Syclike, Nefyr, kat, Andromeda Summer, Dragenphly, Nichole08, Arwen Urodumiel, Purveyor of Darkness: Tyrini, tamachan444, Draeconin, fancyfantacyfairy, Hermioen Bullstrode, SiLvErFaTeD, Malfoy's Kitten, RoDa, Harry Lover264, SheWolfe7, Beloved, GothicAngel, Sarah, Isis-mystic, Siriusly Black2, Raven, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy (a.k.a Fuzzy-Bumpkins), shorty-girly, Kylie Dumbledore and Fallen Angel (I will check out your stories and comment as soon as I get a chance, please be patient though. :-P)

Extra A/N: The song lyrics below belong to the wonderful Aerosmith. Not me. Obviously.

__

"Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,

Wondering if it's me you're seeing,

Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together,

And I just want to stay with you in this moment forever,

forever and ever."

Chapter 20 - What It All Means.

Slowly she reached forward and lifted Harry's shirt, her eyes coming to rest on the coiled image of the snake on Harry's chest.

"Oh Merlin." She breathed, her fear confirmed.

Harry looked worried by her response to his tattoo; he had not spent long in wondering where it had come from or what it meant. He had just unquestioningly accepted it as part of him.

"Harry do you know what this means?" She asked, although she was certain she already knew the answer.

"No." Harry shook his head, wondering if he should feel ashamed of not taking more notice in it or whether it was just Hermione's unnerving motherliness.

"This is hard to explain. The stag represents your guardian, in your case - your dad like your Patronus. The dragon represents Draco's guardian. The lion represents you and the snake Draco. The animals chosen to represent you are chosen by your most prominent characteristic, in this case your House loyalties it seems." She paused and seen that Harry was following so far but still looked puzzled by it's meaning. "The bowing of the guardians signifies their consent to the relationship just... um... consummated. The joining of the lion and snake symbolises the coming together of two souls as one." Harry's eyes widened in slow realisation of the point Hermione was making but she continued her explanation. "The bowing between the stag and the snake and between the dragon and lion represent the guardians' support of the chosen mate of their protectee. These markings..." She indicated to Harry's chest, which was now recovered by his shirt. "They signify your and Draco's commitment to each other." She hoped the full weight of the situation had sunk in and it certainly seemed so, as Harry's jaw lay open rather unattractively. "It was a bonding symbol." She clarified.

"We're bonded?" Harry struggled to get his words out, finding it hard to grasp the fact that he and Draco were bonded to each other and had not even known. It was so natural to them, it had just become part of who they were. "Soul mates?" Things began to make sense, the tattoos, the symbol and the orb, it must work because of the bond, he figured. "Forever?" He looked to Hermione, looking a bit frightened.

"Forever." Hermione nodded. Hermione understood the intensity of bonding, she had been fascinated when she had read about it. It was beautiful, romantic... and dangerous. "Harry... this is... do you know what this means." Hermione asked, unsure if Harry would know the full extent of the bond. She was not the only one however, who read books and the book Harry had read a while ago came rushing back to him.

"We can't be separated, not by far or for long at least. We can feel each other's feelings and in some circumstances, one can heal the other without a wand..." He hesitated before continuing with the last thing. "If one of us dies the other will be left with a broken soul and will never have a full life. They would most likely kill themselves rather than continue existing without their other half." Hermione nodded to all of this. Harry knew this was indeed dangerous, more dangerous than even he had imagined. He couldn't die. He couldn't leave Draco behind like that.

"Harry... If you-know-who found out... or Lucius... You're both in serious danger."

"We'll deal with that when and if it arises." Harry set his jaw determinedly. "We'll be fine. We can fight together." Even though he tried not to let it, fear wavered in his voice and Hermione couldn't help but think he looked like a frightened child as she pulled him into a supportive hug.

"I won't let them take him." He voiced his fear shakily.

"Shh. I know. I know." She rocked him back and forth comfortingly. "You're going to have to be so careful Harry, none of us wants to lose you and.. it seems... it seems like this could be... extra baggage."

"No! If anything it makes me stronger!" Harry pulled away, his determination shining through.

"Just be careful Harry." Harry nodded, trying in vain to think of a time when he wasn't careful. He had Draco to protect now and he would do so with all his power until his last breath.

"How are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked as she got up from the couch.

"I won't need to." Harry answered cryptically. She didn't ask as they moved towards the door.

"Things will look better in the morning." She tried to sound convincing as she opened the door and they headed upstairs. "Goodnight Harry." She whispered as they reached his bedroom door and she continued quietly along the hall to her own room.

"Hermione..." Harry whispered as she moved away and she turned back slightly, predicting his question.

"My lips are sealed." She whispered back.

Harry opened his bedroom door and found Draco waiting for him, as he knew he would. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he looked up from the glass orb, which lay, in his lap. His eyes were swimming with mixed emotions and Harry sensed the fear in his mate. Harry lingered in the doorway, unsure of what to say or do, staring deep into the troubled silver eyes staring back at him. Draco put the orb aside and stood up. Harry took a few unsteady steps forward until his knees buckled beneath him, no doubt from the weight of the days events resting on his shoulders. Draco rushed instinctively forward, catching him before he hit the ground and helping over to sit on the bed. Harry sat, rubbing his aching head and Draco took his glasses off for him, laying them beside the bed before rising to close the door. When he returned to Harry's side, Harry's eyes began searching his again, in silence all the while. Neither knew what to say and so stripped down to their boxers to sleep in and lay together, kissing softly in the need for reassurance and comfort. Harry fell into a fitful sleep while Draco lay awake holding him close, mulling over some very mixed up thoughts. He absent-mindedly stroked Harry's jaw line to soothe him while his thoughts churned. It had been a hard two days, especially on Harry but things could only get better, right?

Harry only slept for a few hours and Draco did not sleep at all, thankful for the sleep he had gained earlier.

"What you thinking?" Harry asked quietly as he woke. Draco had been staring at the ceiling, still absent-mindedly running his fingers down the side Harry's face, not having realised that Harry had woken. He turned to look into liquid emerald and whispered emotionally "I'm glad it's forever."

"Me too." Harry returned, flooded with immense relief and adoration for his blonde mate. "I love you Dray and no one can change that, I won't let them. I won't tear us apart and they can think what they want."

"I love you too." Draco softly put a finger to Harry's lips to silence him. "And I can't wait for the rest of our lives." Draco finally fell asleep in the comforting arms he hoped would never leave him.

Grimmauld was a place of relative peace and quiet for the two days following that. Hermione was glad that Harry and Draco had taken the huge news of their bond well and still seemed to be on track. Harry and Draco continued to use every free moment to their advantage while Ron, Ginny and, in the most part, Hermione remained oblivious to their steamy encounters. Hermione was contented to spend most of her time in the Library, Ginny made a start on her homework - Draco aiding her with her potions, and Ron milled around doing homework or playing chess with Draco (Draco trouncing two times out of three). Also, just to surprise everyone, which he did, Dobby appeared to clean the house and explained that he would be doing so once a week upon orders from 'Dumblydore'. What had surprised everyone more was the way he had rushed up and hugged Draco and Draco's warm response to him. It seemed they had been friends, Dobby being the person Draco had talked to at Malfoy manor - another thing Harry had deprived him of. They had talked briefly of it but Draco had discarded it, telling Harry to leave it in the past where it belonged. Dobby was far better off now anyway.

Relations between everyone were definitely improving but harry was beginning to feel in desperate need for some time alone with Draco without rushing for fear of being interrupted. He talked to Hermione and she agreed to go to Diagon Alley with Ron and Ginny for the day to leave Harry and Draco for some 'alone time' the next day.

"Draco? Can I talk to you please?" Hermione asked, ignoring the strange looks she received as she interrupted him at breakfast the next morning. Once they were outside the kitchen Hermione cast a silencing spell on the door, in no doubt that Ron would be listening intently on the other side. "I thought I should tell you that it's Harry's birthday in two days time." She said, getting straight to the point.

Draco's eyes widened "I can't believe it! I can't believe I forgot! I'm such and idiot! What am I gong to do? I wanted to get him the perfect gift."

"Calm down. We'll figure something out. Do you..." She hesitated to bring up his family situation but decided to continue. "Do you have access to some of your money?"

"One of my accounts yes. One in My name and not my fathers." He practically spat.

"Good, then I can get you a gift for Harry."

Draco looked disappointed. "I really wanted to get him something special. But thank you." He added the last part hastily, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

Just before they left for Diagon Alley Draco and Hermione managed to, once again, sneak aside with a piece of parchment and a quill. Soon Hermione was reading through the letter Draco had written for her explaining that she was to take the specified amount of money from his account and, struck by sudden inspiration, added that part of it was to be exchanged into muggle currency. Her eyes widened as she read the amount he had written.

"You really want to spend this much on him?"

"Of course. I want to get him something _special_." He stressed the last word and Hermione nodded, her apt brain already running through possible gift ideas, the list of which was endless from the amount Draco was willing to spend.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"A pendant maybe? Or a bracelet? Oh and a single red rose - get them to put that charm on it to preserve it for a few days." Draco's cheeks tinted slightly pink at his show of sentimentality but Hermione just smiled and accepted the Gringotts key he held out to her.

Draco didn't know how she had done it but when Hermione returned that evening she brought with her the perfect gifts. She handed them over along with the Gringotts key, the rose, and the converted muggle money and when Draco looked at the gifts she'd chosen he almost cried at how perfect they were. He even let himself slip so far as to give a very startled Hermione a hug. Then they arranged Harry's birthday together.

It was all set. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were going to catch a movie at a cinema in a nearby muggle town and Hermione would tell them whatever it took to keep them out as late as possible so that Draco could take Harry out for a surprise meal. Until Draco revealed the surprise, harry would be under the impression that Hermione was trying to give them some more 'alone time'.


	21. Best Birthday Ever

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as usual to my reviewers: Nichole08, Laura, Isis-mystic, Fallen Angel, Andromeda Summer, Nastygurl, SpazMcG7, Angel of death, fancyfantasyfairy, tamachan444, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, SiLvErFaTeD, and Siriusly Black2 (The twinkle will never die!)

Extra Disclaimer: The song lyrics below do not belong to me they belong to Hoku (I think - It's from the 'Legally Blonde' soundtrack anyway).

__

"On this perfect day nothing's standing in my way,

On this perfect day nothing can go wrong,

It's the perfect day, tomorrow's gonna come too soon,

I could stay forever as I am on this perfect day."

Chapter 21 - Best Birthday Ever

The anticipation of giving Harry the best birthday ever woke Draco extra early on the morning of the 31st of July and he lay watching his sleeping Gryffindor for a few minutes before dressing quickly and quietly and heading downstairs. He returned not long later with a tray of breakfast accompanied by a thin crystal vase (easily transfigured from an ordinary glass tumbler as he had practised) containing a single red rose.

Harry woke to the smell of a bacon sandwich and smiled and remembered that bacon sandwiches were the first thing he had ever cooked for Draco. He almost melted at the sentiment as he sat up and put his glasses on, clearing his blurred vision.

"Happy Birthday." Draco whispered.

"Thank you. You made this yourself?" Harry asked, seeing no evidence of injury and Draco nodded proudly. Harry almost laughed, sometimes Draco seemed like a cute little boy and he couldn't prevent the image of Draco as a child, holding out clean hands to prove he was a good boy, from sweeping through his mind. He pulled the vase and the rose towards him and breathed in the intoxicating smell and was for a moment hit with a nostalgia for being out in the summer air. The warm summer air, full of the sweet scents of different flowers, mingled together by the summer breeze. He placed the rose beside the bed and kissed Draco warmly before beginning to eat his very well cooked bacon sandwich.

Breakfasted and dressed, it was time for them to go downstairs where Hermione had Ron and Ginny waiting with gifts. He received a spell book form Hermione, a cookbook from Ron and a fancy new quill from Ginny. It was not much but he appreciated just having his friends around him on his birthday. Hermione, the saint that she was, had thought ahead and had bought a present Draco could give Harry in front of the others without arousing suspicion. Harry laughed as he unfolded a pair of novelty boxer shorts patterned with little moving snitches.

Harry was bombarded with visitors bearing gifts all day and by the end, even Draco was having trouble calming down Mrs Black. Mrs Weasley, Arthur, Fred, George and Charlie were followed by Remus, then by Dumbledore, then Dobby, then Tonks and so on. When the last visitor had left, Harry couldn't have been happier and Hermione ushered a rather unwilling Ron and confused Ginny out of the door insisting that she wanted to see a movie. Harry interpreted their leaving as a way of giving him and Draco some time alone and said that he was positive he would be fine if they left, he didn't really want to see a movie. He was even happier when Draco revealed the real reason they had left and told him to get dressed for dinner.

Harry stood in front of the full-length mirror, brushing the front of his trousers self-consciously. He was wearing a blood red shirt contrasting on top of the only pair of black dress trousers he owned which flared slightly at the bottom to cover his, only slightly scuffed, black shoes. His breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Draco through the mirror as he appeared in the doorway to see if Harry was ready. Draco was dressed all in black. A black fitted shirt and black soft leather trousers contrasted sharply with the silky platinum locks framing his face making him look almost angelic. Almost. The look that he gave Harry plainly stated otherwise - it clearly implied that he would readily pounce on Harry there and then.

"Mmm." Harry commented, turning away from the mirror to face Draco. "You look good enough to eat."

"So do you." Draco said, lingering in the doorway with his hands behind his back. "But there's something missing." He brought his hands from behind him and held out a small blue box.

Harry moved forward and reached out with a hand shaking from excitement and removed the lid. Inside was the most beautiful pendant he had ever seen. A long silver chain passing though a white gold pendant depicting a lion with a snake coiled around it leg, the snake's head resting in the lion's majestic mane. The eye of the lion was a small glittering set-in emerald while the eye of the serpent was a small shining diamond.

"It's beautiful." Harry breathed as Draco took it delicately from the box and moved to fasten it around Harry's neck. The pendant completed Harry's outfit perfectly and Harry could not find words enough to express his gratitude. "Thank you." He whispered, kissing his boyfriend intimately, hoping a kiss could say it better than words.

As they kissed, Draco sent a silent thanks to Hermione. He couldn't be more pleased with Harry's reaction and he had no idea where Hermione had found something so perfect but he was in no doubt that the girl was a saint.

"Come on we better go, even Hermione won't be able to keep them away for too long." Draco smiled as they finally pulled apart.

They walked to the same nearby muggle town they had visited on their first night at Grimmauld hand-in-hand, ignoring the judgemental looks they received from passing muggles and Harry breathing in the air around him deeply: the air he had craved only that morning. Harry almost burst with happiness when they stopped outside the same romantic little Italian restaurant they had dined in on their first night staying in Grimmauld.

"Now we'll really give them something to stare at." Draco smiled as they entered the dimly lit restaurant and were seated.

All through dinner Harry fingered the pendant around his neck, silently vowing never to take it off. Between courses, Draco held Harry's hand across the table as they talked or delicately traced his fingers over the palm of Harry's hand. They were getting rather a lot judgemental looks and whispers from other tables but were happily ignoring them, glad for the chance to be open with their relationship without worry, even if was only for a few hours.

Once Draco had settled the bill however, he became all too aware of the eyes narrowed and focused on them and as they left he couldn't resist - he pinched Harry's bum. They laughed together and shared a kiss in the doorway, leaving behind the frenzied whispers of a restaurant full of bigoted muggles.

The walk back to Grimmauld was one full of laughter, and playful pinches and kisses uncaring of who was watching. By the time the reached to door of Grimmauld, things were extremely heated. Managing not to wake Mrs Black, Harry pushed Draco against the nearest wall as soon as the door was closed behind them and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Both boys were breathing heavily and their painfully obvious erections suggested that they would not make it upstairs and so they tumbled into the nearest room free of prying portraits, which happened to be the kitchen. Harry perched on the edge of the table, kissing Draco thoroughly as he undid his shirt buttons. Undressing revealed that Harry was wearing his snitch boxer shorts and Draco laughed, pulling them off.

"I was right, they do look better in a heap on the floor." He whispered jokingly but was silenced as Harry pulled him onto the table with him, their now naked bodies pressing together. Harry groaned as Draco found the sensitive spot just below his adams-apple and kissed, nibbled and sucked it whilst lubricating himself painfully slowly. Harry couldn't wait any longer and he pulled Draco to him, guiding him inside. He wrapped his legs around Draco as he thrust into him. He moaned and yelled Draco's name over and over until they came quickly and loudly together.

"We're back!" Hermione shouted as they returned at eleven o'clock that night with the intention of giving Harry and Draco warning. "Dammit." She cursed herself as Mrs Black began her usual hissy fit. She smiled gratefully as a slightly ruffled Draco emerged from the lounge and went about his absurd job of calming a hysterical picture.

They made their way into the lounge where Harry was sitting on the couch straightening himself up. He was wearing a wrinkled red shirt and creased black trousers. Hermione blushed as unbidden images of what they might have been doing flashed into her head.

"Hey guys." He cleared his throat and greeted them.

"Hey Harry how was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Um fine..." Harry cleared his throat again. "Nothing major. It's all sorted." He said, although he had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. All he knew at that moment was that Hermione was signalling frantically behind Ron's back. He cleared his throat yet again.

"Ron could you get me a glass of water please?" He asked and Ron headed to the kitchen as Draco re-entered the room and sat down in the single armchair. He and Ginny looked utterly confused as Hermione rushed to Harry's side as soon as Ron left the room and began whispering frantically in his ear.

"I had to tell them something - they weren't happy to leave you on your birthday so I told them Dumbledore wanted to talk to you and Draco about Lucius or Deatheaters or something..." She whispered hurriedly and Harry nodded as they straightened back up as Ron came back with a tall glass of water.

"Thanks." Harry said accepting the glass and, pretending to be thirsty, downed it in a few long gulps.

It was the early hours before they all went to bed and by that point Harry was elated with happiness. He was surrounded by all the people he loved on his birthday and it really had been the perfect day.

Once upstairs Draco waited the customary length of time till he thought everyone would be sound asleep before creeping out into the hallway. As he left his room however he bumped straight into Ron.

"Shit! You scared the hell out of me you creepy bastard!" Ron hissed.

"_Me_ creepy? What are _you_ doing?" Draco demanded.

"Um... toilet..." Ron said weakly.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said, sounding a lot more convincing than Ron had, then again it was to be expected, he was a Malfoy and therefore a skilled liar when he needed to be. They walked down the hall together in an awkward silence.

"Ladies first." Draco said as they reached the bathroom door, standing aside and allowing a scowling Ron to go first. He leaned against the wall outside the bathroom sighing quietly with relief that he seemed to have gotten away with the bathroom lie. There was a few moments of silence, then a flush and then Ron emerged from the bathroom, Draco smirked at him and went in himself. He waited for a few minutes to allow Ron to disappear before flushing an empty toilet, no doubt as Ron had done, and creeping back to Harry's room. He shook his head to himself and wrinkled nose as he heard quiet giggling emanating from Hermione's room as he passed. When he finally reached his desired destination Harry was waiting for him with a warm smile.

"What took you?" He whispered.

"I met Ron in the corridor." Draco grinned and Harry raised his eyebrows.

"What was he doing?"

"Sneaking into Hermione's room!" Draco laughed as did Harry.

"I knew it!"

"We both had to pretend to go to the bathroom!" Draco exclaimed and they went into fits of laughter again, trying to keep themselves quiet.

"I hope you were nice?" Harry said when their _almost_ silent laughter subsided.

"Of course I was!" Draco feigned shock. "I didn't say anything about his pyjamas." He looked proud of himself. "They have ducks on them! Ducks!" This sent them both back into _almost_ silent laughter.

"I'm just glad you were wearing something!" Harry eyed Draco's black silk pyjamas. "Although why you are still wearing them is a mystery to me." He licked his lips and pulled Draco into bed beside him where they took care of the 'pyjama problem'.

"Ron I really think you should let him sleep." Hermione paced down the first floor hall after Ron.

"Don't be silly Hermione! I'm just going to ask him if he wants breakfast." Ron rolled his eyes as they reached Harry's door, wondering why Hermione was being so weird.

"You should at least knock!" She said positioning herself between Ron and the door to Harry's room. "Harry could be naked!"

"Hermione, we share a dorm. It's nothing I haven't seen before!" Ron began to get exasperated and, shooing her aside, he flung the door open.

A/N: I know I know I'm evil - another cliffie. Intense scene coming up next so here's a snippet I think I'm gonna include, just to tease you all till I update next week!

__

"Six months ago you would have happily hexed him in the Hogwarts corridors and now what...? You're shagging him?!" Ron flared and took a threatening step towards Harry and Harry backed up against the wall - he wasn't going to fight.


	22. Things go a Little Sour

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as usual to all my reviewers, namely: fancyfantasyfairy, Casey Katemera, SeparatriX, allexandrya, Andromeda Summer, Darbanana, Rei the Genki-Chan, Arwen Urodumiel, Isis-mystic, Wolfwitch, SiLvErFaTeD, spunky slytherin, Malfoy's Kitten, DiamondOnTheInside, Fallen Angel, laura, Draco Spanks Harry, tamachan444, Nichole08, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, SpazMcG7, Veneficus, Artistic-Extasy (No I haven't read them but I might now that you've mentioned them:-P ) and Siriusly Black2 (Don't mind the name at all but bribery! tut tut ;-P ).

Chapter 22 - Things go a Little Sour

Harry stirred sleepily, barely registering the commotion and the fact that his bedroom door had just been flung open while he was still snuggled nicely in bed with his head on Draco's softly rising and falling chest. His eyes flew open however as he heard Ron yell.

"What the buggering Hell!"

===

Ron had barely made it to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him before he threw up violently. His thoughts refused to organise, refused to register what he had just witnessed.

"Ron?" Hermione questioned worriedly through the bathroom door as his stomach began to heave again.

===

"Shit." Draco cursed, pulling his clothes on as quickly as humanly possible as Harry done similarly.

"Not good." Harry mumbled repeatedly to himself, running a hand through his hair in stress. Draco finished dressing and moved towards his mate to soothe him.

"Calm down it'll be okay." A soft reassuring kiss seemed to do the trick as Harry moved into the hall, seeing Hermione standing outside the bathroom, talking soothingly through the door. She looked to Harry exasperatedly and put a silencing finger to her lips as he tried to speak and motioned for them to go downstairs.

"What's all the yelling about?" Ginny asked, approaching behind them. Harry sighed and reluctantly started to move downstairs.

"Let's go downstairs." He said. " I think we've got some explaining to do." He looked a t Draco then Ginny and they followed him down to the kitchen.

===

Harry looked at his watch as he paced the length of the kitchen while Draco made coffee. They had slept in. No wonder Ron had come to check on him.

"Calm." Draco found himself saying soothingly once more.

"Is this about... um... you two being... um..." She looked between them and Harry stopped pacing abruptly, seeming to be in shock. Draco managed to nod, not quite meeting her eyes.

"How.. how..." Harry stuttered.

"I had some suspicions. Not every Weasley is as dense as Ron you know." She gave a small smile. "And no I don't really mind." She predicted his next question as he opened his mouth and so he closed it again and instead he hugged her for being so understanding. He had been surprised by her 'easy come easy go' attitude since she had arrived this summer and he guessed she had just grown up a lot and was perhaps picking up some of Hermione's wisdom. When he released her from the hug he felt slightly less stressed and ready to face Ron.

"Two down, one to go. I'm going to talk to him."

"Good luck." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

===

Hermione shook her head as Harry approached her. She had sunk down to sit on the floor at the side of the bathroom door. "I can't get any sense out of him." She whispered. "He's thrown up three times."

Harry rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going to be easy by a long shot. "Ron?" He knocked softly on the door "Ron come on, come out. Let's talk about this." At first there was no response but Harry let Ron calm down by himself and after a few minutes, a pale, wild-eyed Ron slowly opened the door.

"Tell me I was hallucinating."

Harry searched his best friend's eyes and slowly shook his head. Ron grasped his stomach and winced. "I'm sorry Ron." All previous thoughts of what he had been going to say flew out of his head.

"Sorry!?" Ron flared, now glaring at Harry. "Sorry for what? Sorry that you're sleeping with the enemy or sorry that I found out?"

"I'm sorry you found out this way, and he's not the enemy any more Ron." Harry tried to stay calm, knowing that losing his temper would not help the situation in the slightest.

"He was! Six months ago you would have happily hexed him in the Hogwarts corridors and now what...? You're shagging him?!" Ron flared once again and took a threatening step towards Harry. Harry backed up against the wall - he wasn't going to fight.

"It's not as simple as that Ron..."

"You didn't even tell me you were gay! We're supposed to be best friends!" Ron demanded, interrupting him.

"I didn't know how you would react... I've only recently fully come to terms with it myself."

"You should have told me!"

"And if I had, how would you have reacted? Like this?" Harry began to raise his voice and Ron stared stonily at him for a moment, taking another step forward so that he was unnecessarily close to Harry's face.

"Why him?" He spat. Harry didn't reply, he didn't know what Ron wanted to hear. "It could have been anyone else." Ron continued. "Anyone! Why him? Why split us all up?"

"Split us up? Nothing's going to split us up!" Harry realised Ron's insecurity. He was afraid Harry was going to brush him aside.

"Yes it will! Everything will change! By choosing him over us you've ruined it all! Ruined the Marauders!"

Hermione sat and watched the scene unfolding in fear. She chewed her bottom lip; she could practically see the steam issuing from Ron's ears. She had known he would find the news hard to accept but she really hadn't thought he would take it this badly.

"Yes Ron, things will change, but things constantly change! I have not and will not choose anyone over anyone else!"

"But you will! He'll have you wrapped around his little finger and he'll try to take you away!"

"Ron you're acting like you don't know me at all! I wouldn't ever let that happen and Draco's not like that. It won't ever come to that!" Harry tried desperately to convince him. "I'll always be your best friend Ron."

"Yeah right. You know, I really can't believe this! It's disgusting! It's wrong!" He turned, took a step away from Harry then turned abruptly back, fist drawn back, suspended above Harry's face.

===

They could hear muffled shouting from upstairs but the words were not clear and so Ginny was more than a little surprised when Draco stopped talking mid sentence and fled from the room, taking the stairs two at a time, knowing only that Harry, his mate, was currently feeling threatened.

===

"Ron no!" Hermione shouted but Harry just stared back at Ron daring him to do it.

"Go on. Hit me all you want if it'll make you feel better but I won't fight you." Ron's hand wavered but he was suddenly thrown back against the opposite wall, Draco standing threateningly in front of him.

"Dray no!" Harry tried to pull his mate away from his best friend. Both looked like absolute thunder and it took all Harry's strength to pull Draco away.

"Why him?" Ron repeated through gritted teeth, throwing Draco a dirty look as Harry pulled him away by the arm.

"You don't choose who you love, Ron!" Harry answered him exasperatedly, turning back to face him.

Ron's face flushed angrily. "Love?! No! Nonono. You can shag each other all you like, get it out of your systems and move on!"

"It's not like that Ron! Do you think it'd be worth all this hassle if it were just a casual fling? It's not that simple!" Harry tried to make his best friend understand. Hermione watched from the floor. Her hands covering her face as she peeked through her fingers. Ron began to pace away from them but turned abruptly back.

"Of course it is!" He said, trying more to convince himself than anyone else.

"Ron..." Harry started, hesitating. 'May as well get it all over with' he thought, there was no point in going through all this again at some point in the future. "Ron we're... bonded."

"Ha ha ha." Ron laughed falsely. "Very funny." But Harry looked down at the floor, one arm still restraining Draco. "You're serious aren't you?" Ron asked disbelievingly and Harry nodded. Ron was stunned. Rendered speechless. He felt his anger begin to ebb away slightly as he looked into sincere and hurt emerald eyes.

Hermione watched the scene before her through teary eyes. Her two best friends struggling to hold their friendship together. Harry looked so vulnerable, just trying to make Ron understand.

"Bonded?" His voice shook and Harry nodded again. "It's really that serious?" He still sounded disbelieving. "It's like a forever thing?"

"Forever." Harry nodded. "Can you accept that?" Harry asked softly and Draco stopped straining against his arm towards Ron as he awaited the answer in anticipation.

Ron stood stock still for what seemed like an age before he slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

Harry moved forwards towards him. "Ron this doesn't change _anything_, okay? I promise you. If anything changes it'll be for the better. There are some things we have to sort out but we can get through it."

"You don't do uncomplicated do you Harry?" Ron sighed after a moment, rubbing his forehead.

"We know it's dangerous," Harry read Ron's worry "but there's nothing we can do about it now. We can be stronger together. Especially if I have your support."

"You're _really_ bonded?" Harry nodded. "And we'll still be friends no matter what?" He finally voiced his real insecurity.

"Always."

Ron sighed. " I guess I can learn to live with it."

Harry couldn't help but rush forward and embrace him fiercely in a would-be-manly hug, which Ron returned.

"I hope he's worth it."

"He is." They broke apart, hearing a sob from the foot of the bathroom door. Hermione was sitting with tears now streaming down her face. Harry extended a hand and helped her to her feet.

"You guys are so stupid." She said emotionally. "I thought... oh hell, I love you guys." She cried, hugging or rather strangling them both.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Ron folded his arms and raised an eyebrow as she released them and dried her eyes. She raised her own eyebrows in return to his comment and he quailed under her look.

"Don't start Ronald." She warned and Ron shuffled his feet.

"Sorry."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at them. It was clear who wore the trousers in their (albeit hidden) relationship.

===

Everybody understood when Ron went for a walk outside alone to clear his head but he did not leave until after he had caught Draco alone and warned him: "You hurt him and you'll regret ever having been born." Draco had promised and they called an end to their ongoing rivalry with an awkward handshake.


	23. Fun and Drinking Games

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as usual to all my reviewers, namely: BlueEyedOne, Laura, Nichole08, Wolfwitch, Rei the Genki-Chan, Caryla, Suzaku West, Beloved, Serena McKeenzo, Casey Katemera, Fallen Angel, Elebereth, Isis-mystic, ziggisgirl2003, SiLvErFaTeD, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, Siriusly Black2, SheWolfe7, tamachan444, Andromeda Summer, Dragenphly, and spamy (It had already happened ;-P ).

Also I would like to note that updates will be reducing from weekly to fortnightly for the next month or so, while I get my hectic life sorted so I'm just letting you all know in advance. That's every second Saturday that I will now update so look for chapter 24 two weeks from today. Thanks.

Chapter 23 - Fun and (Drinking) Games.

Everyone began to worry about Ron as the hours passed and by dinnertime, they tried to take their mind off of the things that could have happened to him by trying to watch T.V. It was early evening when Ron let himself into Grimmauld carrying two dark carrier bags courtesy of his endearing twin brothers. When he made his way into the lounge, he saw that Harry was lounged comfortably across Draco's lap in the armchair. When Harry realised Ron was there, he blushed and made to move.

"No don't." Ron stopped him. "I'm going to have to get used to it anyway." He put the bags down at the side of the couch with, the unmistakable 'chink' sounds of bottles resonating from them as he took a seat on the couch beside Hermione. "Alco-pops and Fire-whiskey courtesy of Gred and Forge." He explained

"Mmm." Ginny licked her lips.

Harry got up and retrieved some glasses and a bottle opener from the kitchen while Hermione lined up a movie. He was quite grateful as the casual drinks throughout the movie had a hugely calming effect on the group, easing any tension still lingering from that morning.

They all watched the movie with the exception of Harry who watched Draco watching the movie. He ran his fingers in light circles on Draco's stomach under his shirt and, checking that nobody was looking, planted occasional soft kisses on his jaw and neck.

Partway through the film Draco took a sharp intake of breath and whispered "Harry you're going to have to stop doing that."

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "And why's that?" He asked teasingly, although he was perfectly aware of the 'problem' pressing against his leg.

"Because you're making me hard." He whispered closing his eyes as Harry's hand wandered down from his shirt to his lap, stroking his arousal through the material of his trousers.

"Oh so you are." Harry whispered in mock surprise.

"Harry!" He pleaded quietly.

"I'll meet you in the bathroom." Harry whispered and sidled off of his lap to let him out.

Ron raised his eyebrows as Draco left, but Harry just blushed as he too stood to leave.

"Just going to um... help Draco with something." He heard Ron groan audibly and pour more Fire-whiskey as he left.

By the time they returned, the movie had just finished. Ron took a large gulp of

Fire-whiskey and could not look at either Harry or Draco.

"We're playing 'spin the bottle'!" Ginny giggled, draining the remainder of her Alco-pop and placing the bottle on its side in the centre of the coffee table.

"Yeah," Hermione giggled, "except it's more like 'truth or truth' seeing as there aren't many dares we can do in here."

"Truth or truth?" Harry questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me!" Ron protested as Harry's eyes moved to him. "This was Ginny's 'bright' idea." He threw his hands in the air and he was quite obviously pretty drunk already.

Harry and Draco raised their eyebrows at each other. This was going to be interesting.

They all sat on the floor around the table with the bottle in the centre of it.

"So how do we know each person is telling the truth?" Draco asked.

"Trust?" Hermione suggested but even she sounded sceptical.

"I have a better idea." Harry said, standing and heading for the door. " Back in a minute." He said, making a quick dash to the Den.

When he returned, he reclaimed his spot on the floor and placed a crystal around the size of a golf ball on the table, out of the way of the bottle.

"And that would be?" Ron questioned, indicating to the crystal.

"A sort of truth detector. It picks up the vibrations of your voice from the air and detects any slight variations in tone, undetectable o the human ear. It's pretty accurate but nowhere near the strength or accuracy of Veritaserum or such like and it can't force you to tell the real truth." Harry explained.

"And if we do lie?" Ginny asked.

"It shakes and goes cloudy."

"Come on then, let's get started." Ginny rubbed her hands together somewhat evilly.

"Go on then. You spin first." Harry prompted her, discretely squeezing Draco's leg in reassurance, easing the slight nervousness he felt in his mate.

The bottle spun smoothly, having been fixed to the table so that it would not spin off, and, as fate would have it, it stopped pointing directly at Harry.

"Just my luck. Fire away."

"Hmm, okay, what were you and Draco doing when you disappeared earlier?" She raised an eyebrow and grinned as if she didn't already know.

"Ginny!" Ron protested. Draco watched Harry, wondering how he was going to get them out of this one. Harry blushed, wondering just how vague he could be.

"We were... um... enjoying ourselves." He blushed profusely, avoiding everyone's eyes and feeling relieved that the vague statement did not cause a reaction from the crystal. Ron groaned loudly and drained the glass he was holding. Ginny whispered something to Hermione, which caused Hermione to stare at her in shock but then giggle and agree anyway. Harry shook his head to himself. Worryingly, the comment had sounded very much like 'I'd like to have been a fly on the wall'.

"My turn." He stated, spinning the bottle. It pointed towards Hermione when it came to a standstill and Harry grinned, he had the perfect question.

"So how long have you and Ron been together and were you planning on telling me anytime soon?" Ron stared ashamedly into the bottom of his empty glass and Hermione blushed.

"Since the beginning of summer. We didn't say anything because... because Ron didn't want Draco to make fun of us."

An awkward silence descended on them for a moment before Harry poured more drinks and motioned for Hermione to spin the bottle. "No need to worry about that now. Next Question."

"No fair!" Harry protested as the bottle came to rest, pointing at him once again.

"So Harry, who else have you kissed, other than Draco I mean?"

"Um... well you..." He started, glad that Ron already knew about their drunken kiss the previous summer while he had been in mourning for Sirius. "And Cho." He finished, knowing he would not get away with it but tried anyway. The crystal began to shake and filled with dark grey fog,

"Ooh, come on Harry! What are you hiding?" Ginny giggled excitedly.

"And..." He took a breath, "Dean."

"Dean!?" Ron looked as if he might pass out and Hermione placed a placating hand on her boyfriend's leg.

"Ron shh." She comforted him as Harry spun the bottle for the sake of moving on quickly.

"Ooh me!" Ginny said excitedly ad the bottle slowed to a halt.

"Right Ginny, what about you love life? Who've the luck guys been?"

"Erm, well a couple of guys in my year - John, Kevin and Trent. Oh and I went on one date with Colin Creevey but that was just because he wouldn't leave me alone in Hogsmeade."

"Ginny! You're only sixteen! That's more people than the rest of us have been out with!"

"Speak for yourself." Draco smirked and Ginny rolled her eyes both at her brother's reaction and at Draco's comment.

"Not all Weasleys are as blind to the opposite sex as you Ron." She remarked, spinning the bottle as Ron too another large gulp of Whiskey. The bottle pointed towards Draco as she had hoped.

"Right then Mr 'speak for yourself', speak for yourself. What about your love life, prior to Harry?"

"Um... well... Pansy, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint... plus a few other younger... and older (at the time) Slytherins you probably don't know... and a Ravenclaw girl... I don't remember her name." He avoided Harry's eyes as the crystal filled with smoke and began to shake.

"Ooh! Come on no secrets!" Ginny prompted. Harry smiled, encouraging him to continue, not knowing that he would rather not hear the truth.

"It was... Cho."

All eyes immediately went to Harry, his smile faded.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. We weren't exactly together for long." Harry forced a small smile but Draco sensed its falseness.

"It was before you went out. I knew you liked her... I wanted to get at you but then I felt horrible... and ashamed and I didn't tell anyone..."

"You don't need to explain, it's okay." Harry said tensely but he softened as he saw the look of shame and worry in Draco's eyes. "It's okay." He sighed. "Go on, spin." Draco stared searchingly into his partner's eyes for a moment before the tension was released.

"Wait a minute! Did you just say Marcus Flint? Flint?! Did you go temporarily blind? Eugh! Have you seen the state of him?!" Ron screwed his face up.

"Yes I am aware of his unfortunate features but it was one of the Slytherin dorm parties and I'm afraid I was too drunk to refuse the dare." Draco responded as he spun the bottle.

It came to rest at Hermione.

"So Hermione, who else have you kissed apart from these two?" He smirked, already knowing at least part of the answer.

"No one!" She answered indignantly but the crystal disagreed as it shook violently at her indignant response.

"Ok fine! Your 'friend' Blaise and I had a small thing..."

"Blaise?!" Both Harry and Ron stared at her in shock and amazement. Ginny just giggled.

"You knew!" Ron accused his sister.

"Of course I knew! It was like the gossip of the century!"

"Shut up Ginny. It was just a moment of madness. I thought I was helping House unity..." Harry was still staring at her.

"You're a dark horse!"

"No I'm not! Moving on!" She spun the bottle quickly.

"Ah, Ron... was I really the first girl you kissed?"

"Yes." He blushed and nobody needed to look to know tat the crystal was lying perfectly still and clear. He spun the bottle and it once again stopped facing towards Draco.

"Me again?" Draco rolled his eyes. Desperate to transfer some of his embarrassment, he asked the first question that popped into his head.

"So if you're gay now, how far have you been with a girl?"

"Don't be crude! I'm not _that_ drunk." Draco scowled. The bottle, when he spun it pointed straight back at Ron.

"What's your worst fear?" Draco asked and Ron glanced at the crystal before answering.

"Spiders." The crystal shook slightly. "Well they're my second worst fear."

"What's the first then?" Ron glanced at Harry and Harry understood. Ron really was the best, most caring brother he could ask for.

"I'm afraid that Harry will be taken away from us." He drained yet another glass of whiskey and spun the bottle. It made a quiet whirring noise in the silence that had taken over.

"Right then Harry." He said, trying to lighten the mood, as the bottle stopped spinning. "What's Draco's biggest secret?"

Draco felt panic rising in him. There were so many things that Harry knew about him. Things nobody else could know. What was Harry going to tell them?

Harry sensed his mate's insecurity and his hand found it's way to Draco's knee and squeezed it reassuringly. He laughed at the question and Draco watched him intently. Harry's eyes glittered mischievously as he answered.

"He straightens his hair!" This sent everyone into hysterics and Draco looked horrified as he punched Harry on the arm.

"You'll pay for that." He threatened half-heartedly before dissolving into laughter himself.

By the time the laughter had subsided, it was very late, or to be exact, very early and everyone headed unsteadily to bed. Every one, happy and sufficiently tipsy, or in Ron's case, practically inebriated.


	24. Always When They're Asleep

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers, namely: Andromeda Summer, Laura, Beloved, spamy, NiaSphinx, Rei the Genki-Chan, Marguerite/Matalis, SeparatriX, Nichole08, WolfWitch, Isis-mystic, tamachan444, White-Winged-Sihde, Her My Own, Malfoy's Kitten, HOnEySky, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, Siriusly Black2, Dark Peppermint, Arwen Urodumiel, Random H/D Fan Who Does Not Bother To Log In, Elebereth, SiLvErFaTeD, Serena McKeenzo, Dragenphly, and Uncalled For (I didn't really understand your review, by the what you wrote I gather that you could not find any chapters after chapter one- I hope you do find them cos your review confused me a bit :-) )

Again, update will be in two weeks time as I am going away for a week as of tomorrow.

==============================================================

Chapter 24 - Always when they're asleep.

They all slept till late, Harry and Draco now able to do so without fear of being found. Fortunately they bore the effect of the Firewhiskey well and the headaches were minimal.

Harry and Draco lay, for a long time after they woke, in blissful silence just staring into each other's eyes and stroking each other's hair.

"It's all over." Draco smiled. "They know."

"Well the worst part's over.. There are still quite a few people who don't know..." Harry picked fault. "But I'm glad they know." He added with a smile.

Silence descended once more and Harry turned over in his mind the question that had plagued him since the previous night. Eventually, when he knew that Draco was beginning to sense his insecurity, he voiced the question.

"So... how far _have_ you been with a girl...?"

"Not very far..." Draco answered swiftly and rose from the bed and began to get dressed.

"Why are you lying to me?" Harry asked, sitting at the edge of the bed and putting on his glasses. Draco looked to him but he looked down at his lap to hide the hurt in his eyes.

"Because I don't want to hurt you." Draco sighed and, having only managed to put his trousers on, sat down on the edge of the bed beside Harry but not close enough for them to be touching. He ran his fingers over the marking on his bare chest trying to calm Harry through it.

"Tell me." Harry looked up, staring piercingly at him. "... You done it with a girl before you were with me?"

Draco nodded.

"Who?"

"Harry.. I..." He looked at his feet and the truth hit Harry like a ton of bricks.

"No. Please no... you didn't..." Harry stood up. "You slept with her? With Cho?"

Draco nodded again. "Just to get at me? Did you hate me that much?" The hurt in his eyes was unmistakeable as he gathered his clothes and pulled them on.

"No! Harry you know I never hated you!... It was just..."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It didn't exactly come up in conversation! What was I supposed to say "The weather's nice today oh and by the way I slept with Cho"? Would that have made you feel any better than you do now?"

The comment stung Harry and he froze, holding onto the doorframe for support.

"I didn't think it'd matter this much to you..."

"If you didn't think it was important, you wouldn't have hidden it."

"... You and her were never serious..."

"That's not why I'm upset... I don't know why I'm upset... Sex is supposed to be special... and you lost your virginity to spite me? It hurts Draco.. I can't... I need to think." He pulled on his t-shirt and made his way to the Den.

=====

Harry sat in one of the armchairs in the Den and breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He massaged his chest where a dull ache had set in. He stared blankly at the mural for a while then he paced about for a bit. He tried reading but got no further than the first paragraph of the book he had picked up. Eventually, sitting back in the armchair and drumming his ringers restlessly on the arm of it, his eyes settled on the orb, which sat on the desk to the side of him. He rose and moved towards it. The dull ache in his chest, which had been getting progressively worse as time had passed, now began to throb urgently as he moved closer to the orb. His fingers itched to pick it up as he stood in front of it. He raised one hand and grasped the pendant around his neck while the other hand reached out to the orb. He had barely touched it with the tips of his fingers when the fog cleared, leaving the image of his mate in clear view.

=====

Draco resisted the urge to cry after Harry left. Instead he paced the room, unsettled by the argument he had just had and by the aching feeling that had filled his chest. He brushed his hair, paced the room, made the bed, paced some more. He could not stand the thought of Harry being angry with him. He had regretted it. Since the moment he had let his spite and hurt pride take over and lured the Chang girl to bed he had regretted it. At first he had hoped it would draw Potter's attention to him but when it was over he had felt sick inside and had hoped that Harry would never find out. But then again, when they had gotten together he had also hoped that he and Harry would have no secrets. Had had felt guilty and sick to the stomach about what he had done and agreed when Cho had turned on the waterworks and begged him to swear to secrecy.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Harry was watching him as he sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"I'm sorry too." Harry whispered to the orb. He felt guilty for making Draco feel so bad about a mistake that had happened in the past. He could not even rationalize the feelings that were racing through him over the situation. Cho had never meant _that_ much to him. Draco was right - they were never serious. But why had Draco done such a thing to spite him? If he had gone to such great lengths to hurt him then - was it any different now?

Harry watched through the orb as Hermione entered the room. She approached Draco in a comforting manner but he snapped something at her and she left. Draco immediately looked guilty and put his head back in his hands.

=====

"Where's Harry and Malfoy?" Ron asked as Hermione joined him and Ginny in the kitchen. "I thought you went to get them?"

"His name is Draco, Ron" Hermione corrected, "and it seems he and Harry have had a small domestic."

"What about?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Maybe we should go out for a while - give them time to... make up." Ginny suggested with a glint in her eye.

"Ginny! Don't be disgusting!" Ron protested, catching on to the innuendo quickly for once.

"You thought it." Ginny shrugged, giving him a smirk that she had perfected with a little help from Draco since she had arrived.

"I think Ginny has a point. I think they might need some space to sort things out."

"Is it that bad?" Ron's face darkened. If Draco had hurt Harry...

"No I don't think it's huge but I think the stress of the past few days has caught up with them." Hermione placated him.

"Come on, let's go out and have breakfast." Ginny suggested, "...or should I say lunch." She corrected, checking her watch.

"Good idea. My treat." Hermione agreed and she and Ginny went quickly and quietly upstairs to get their bags and the three of them were soon strolling outside in the mid-day sun.

=====

Draco listened to the front door click shut behind Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they left and decided to go to Harry.

Halfway there though he met Harry in the hallway. They stood staring awkwardly at each other for a moment, only a few feet away from each other. Both of their chests pounding in a painful urgency for one another.

"I'm sorry." They both whispered in unison, causing them both to smile slightly.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you... It was in the past... I was just being silly... I just..."

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do! With all my heart, never doubt that!" Draco moved forward and Harry allowed himself to be enveloped in the embrace his heart ached for.

"I love you too." Harry replied in barely a whisper, but Draco heard.

They spent the rest of the day in comfortable silence, resting entwined together on the couch in the lounge, feeling no need to move or speak. Harry lay against Draco's chest and Draco toyed lazily with Harry's jet hair.

They were asleep when Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned along with a few guests.

=====

"Harry! Draco! We're back!" Hermione called as a word of warning. They had met Molly, Fred and George at the door, about to ring the bell.

"Molly and the twins are here to see you!" She called as they moved towards the living room. She peeked around the door and abruptly turned, blocking the doorway.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen? The lounge is a bit of a mess." She suggested with a large fake smile. Behind his mother and twin brothers, Ron's eyes widened in realisation of why Hermione was causing an obstruction.

"Don't be silly dear. I can clean up any mess with a flick of my wand."

Before Hermione could respond she was brushed aside as Molly and the twins hustled into the room.

"Oh dear Merlin!" Mrs Weasley's hand flew to her mouth as she stopped abruptly just inside the doorway and took in the scene before her.

Asleep on the couch, entwined together, were her adoptive son and the spawn of the man whose family had caused her family more hassle than was conceivable. Their chests rose and fell as one with their soft breathing. Their right hands were clasped together and resting on Harry's stomach. Draco's other hand was resting just inside the waistband of Harry's jeans at his hip and Harry's other hand rested on Draco's leg.

Mrs Weasley made to leave again but the twins were already barging their way in, completely unprepared for what they were going to see.

Looks of pure shock were replaced by grimacing looks at one another, which were then replaced by large shit-eating grins.

"Harry's a bummer boy?!" Fred said rather loudly and two glaring silver eyes were suddenly visible from the couch.

"Out!" Mrs Weasley ushered her children all the way to the kitchen, leaving only Hermione, who remained just inside the doorway, behind.

"Shit." Harry groaned as he came to, taking in the situation. They sat upright and Harry put his head in his hands. "Not again."

"Always when you're asleep." Hermione sighed from where she was standing, pointing out the irony of the situation.


	25. Now They All Know

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers, namely: Dark Peppermint, Nichole08, SpazMcG7, Beloved, Elebereth, trekkie-54, Malfoy's Kitten, Probability, texasjeanette, Arwen Urodumiel, Mac Black, Rei the Genki-Chan, SheWolfe7, SeparatriX, Isis-mystic, The-Magnificent-Fuzzy, SiLvErFaTeD, shorty-girly, Neolina, Siriusly Black2, Spamy, Serena McKeenzo, emeraldtwinklingstar, NayNymic, LilyBetyPotter, tamachan444, Dragenphly, Andromeda Summer, ReflectionsOfReality, Isabel, Cassandra The Evil, Crimson Coloured Cloaked Figure, White-Winged-Sihde, Uncalled For (thanks for explaining), Draco Spanks Harry (I don't think I'll kill her but I share your dislike :-}), and Burnt Kairn (Sorry about chapter 14, as you guessed it must be a flaw in and unfortunately there is not much I can do about it, hopefully it will sort itself.)

If any of my reviewers experienced a problem with finding chapter 14 please let me know and if you had a problem but found it could you tell me how so I can sort it? Thanks.

Again, update will be in two weeks, though I hope to get a second and final chapter of my story 'One Dance Is All It Takes' next week so if you read the firs chapter please look out for, read and review it. Thanks.

MB x

==============================================================

Chapter 25 - Now They All Know

"With a Malfoy...? Merlin help me." Harry heard Mrs Weasley murmur as he paused to listen outside the kitchen door after deciding he would have to sort things out. Her words brought back, with force, the words Ron had written in his letter earlier that summer. Words that had come from Mrs Weasley. 'Never welcome a Malfoy into her home'. He hoped she would change her mind.

"Is it... could it just be hormones?" Mrs Weasley grasped at straws.

"No I don't think so mum." Ron did his best to sound soothing. "I think there's something Harry needs to tell you."

"What, other than him being as 'bent-as-nine-bob-note' to quote the muggle expression?"

"Fred! Do not talk about Harry that way!" Mrs Weasley scolded. "Harry is your brother in all but blood and we will all support him! I will not have either of you talking about him in that way!" She became her usual maternal self once more before she began to murmur again. "It'll cause a fair amount of bother... But it's his choice and if he chose a Malfoy... must be okay..." She directed at nobody in particular, not noticing Harry's presence in the doorway.

"He's not just _a_ Malfoy. He's not a typical Malfoy - he's not his father." Harry announced his presence and Mrs Weasley looked up at him. "I know that the Malfoy's caused your family a lot of problems in the past... but Draco's different."

"You said it."

"Shut up George." Ginny scowled warningly. Harry blushed under the glittering eyes and grins belonging to the twins. He didn't look at them but at Mrs Weasley who surprised him by letting out a loud sob as she rose swiftly and enveloped him in a motherly hug.

"Oh Harry, why didn't you talk to us sooner?" She pulled away.

"It's complicated... I think you had better sit down." She did so and Harry sat across from her. At first he did not look at her as he started to speak.

"First of all, I want you to know that we have thought about all of this... a lot. We do know what we're getting into. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all know what I'm about to say, Remus and Professor Dumbledore know about our relationship but not... the rest." He now looked up. Mrs Weasley nodded and he continued. "This can go no further than these four walls..." He hesitated. "Or it could cost our lives." He wished he hadn't sounded so melodramatic but he could think of no other way to word it. He looked to the twins and saw that they seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation and were no longer grinning but looking quite worried. Mrs Weasley's hands still shook as she nodded slowly and sipped her tea.

"We're... me and Draco that is... we're bonded."

"Oh dear Merlin!" Mrs Weasley clapped a hand to her mouth, the abrupt motion knocking her cup over in the process. Harry avoided the three pairs of widened eyes watching him as he stood and began to mop up the spillage.

A shocked, awkward silence of what seemed like a lifetime followed.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Weasley asked disbelievingly. "At seventeen?" Harry nodded.

"Do you have the...?" Mrs Weasley motioned to her chest and Harry lifted his T-shirt to reveal the snake coiled above his heart. He dropped it again when Fred and George sniggered "shirtlifter". He blushed and looked to Mrs Weasley for her reaction. Her hand was still pressed against her mouth and there were tears in her eyes.

She seemed at a total loss for words as she contemplated pointing out the dangers to Harry but eventually decided against it. She knew Harry was a smart boy and now he had something special that he had never had from his family before - unconditional love. Bonding was so rare and so special; she couldn't help but be happy for Harry. He had found the person he would spend the rest of his life with, the person who would make him truly happy. Even if that person was a Malfoy. "Seventeen... so young." She sobbed, though her tears were happy ones.

Harry didn't know what to do as Mrs Weasley began to cry.

"Don't cry." He attempted to console her but was answered with another sob. He made his way around the table to try and comfort her but she didn't give him the chance before she pulled him into a tearful hug. "I'm glad you're happy, Harry. It's about time. You are happy aren't you?"

"As ever." Harry replied as she pulled away. "And you're okay with it all?"

"Of course Harry, whatever you choose, now or in future, you know that Arthur and I will support you like a son." She smiled and began to cry again. Harry looked around for help with the crying woman currently squeezing the life out of him but Ron and Ginny just shrugged, the twins went back to grinning manically as usual, and Hermione also burst into tears at the doorway.

==========

Draco stood uncertainly outside the kitchen doorway, listening to the tearful scene inside. He was unsure what to do next, he didn't feel he was a part of the 'family' gathering going on inside the kitchen. Would his entry screw up everything Harry had achieved with his family and cause everything to be awkward?

He didn't have a chance to think more about it however, as Hermione spotted him through the small gap that the door had been left open. She pushed the door open fully, leaving him in plain view. Harry smiled happily at him and he noticed that the twins were grinning in what could only be described as an evil way at him. He stood frozen to the spot, analysing the grins plastered on the twin's faces and Mrs Weasleys watery smile and red puffy eyes. Harry moved towards him and he loosened but immediately tensed again, feeling awkward as Harry hugged him in front of everyone. He soon realised that nobody was grimacing or objecting and his body flooded with relief and he and Harry went to sit at the table.

Once everybody was seated with comforting cups of hot tea, nobody knew quite what to say and there were minutes filled with awkward silence and smiles.

The twins soon broke the tension however.

"So which one of you is the girl?" Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fred!" Mrs Weasley scolded but Harry just grinned and pointed towards Draco who opened his mouth to complain but just shut it again and pointed back.

"Oh so you both take it...?"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Both Harry and Draco blushed profusely as the twins grinned at them and Mrs Weasley smiled both in embarrassment and apology.

==========

Mrs Weasley and the twins did not stay long after that but they left on good terms with Draco.

"I suppose a 'welcome to the family' is in order." Mrs Weasley had said to Draco as they left. "If you'll accept it of course."

"Thank you." Draco had replied warmly, touched by the sentiment.

==========

As he shut the door after their visitors left, Harry heaved a sigh of relief and he, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Ginny collapsed onto the couches in the lounge.

"Well that was... awkward." Ron commented.

"You two should never sleep, ever again. It just brings you bad luck." Ginny joked.

"Seems like it," Harry sighed. "But I'm glad it's over. Everyone knows now."

The relief seemed to spread through everyone as they relaxed for the rest of the night and continued to relax for the next few weeks. The remaining three weeks of summer passed far too quickly for the group's liking. Despite being stuck within the walls of Grimmauld, they found enough things to amuse them selves and all too soon they were facing their last week of peace.

==========

"I can't believe it's only a week till we have to go back to Hogwarts." Ginny sighed at breakfast.

"I know. So much has happened." Harry agreed.

"Despite having actually done so little." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm just glad we're going out today. This place is beginning to drive me nuts. I need fresh air." Draco commented. Dumbledore had brought them their Hogwarts letters the night before and they were heading to Diagon Alley after breakfast for their books. All were looking forward to sunlight and fresh air, especially Harry and Draco who had not been out since Harry's birthday.

"You know, you two will have to cool it and be careful today." Hermione warned. "You're getting too used to being relaxed and snogging whenever and wherever in front of us and all it'll take is one slip and you'll be..." She made a swiping motion across her throat with her finger.

"Yes Hermione we know." Harry sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. "And thank you for putting it so pleasantly.

"Don't laugh it off Harry. The fact alone that you two will be seen out together is going look suspicious enough."

"Hermione. Calm. They know. It'll be fine." Ron kissed Hermione to shut her up.

"Okay okay." She relented as they broke apart. "But I know what you two are like, so no sneaking off."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry grinned in a less than convincing fashion.


	26. Magnetism

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thanks as always to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Enjoy

MB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's funny Potter?" Draco drawled, trying to sound convincing but only causing Harry to laugh even harder.

"Harry! Try to look a bit less like a raving lunatic and more like you're on a shopping trip with your archenemy!" Hermione scolded and Harry and Draco both had to stifle their laughter and resolved to looked at their feet while they walked so as not to burst out laughing.

Shopping for their school books, stationary and potions ingredients went relatively uneventfully, Harry and Draco managing to keep their laughter, and their hands, under control. Although, Hermione did have to keep walking between them every so often as they drifted together, rather like magnets.

It was shopping for robes at Madam Malkins that proved to be their downfall.

"Behave." Hermione had warned in a whispered tone as they had separated to go into their respective changing rooms. "Ron, stand between them."

Harry just smiled sweetly, trying and failing to look innocent.

"Just a moment dears, I'll see to the girls first." Madam Malkin told them before flustering out of the room, heading towards the female changing room.

"Oh no you don't!" Ron said as Harry and Draco's eyes connected and both looked particularly lustful.

"Sorry Ron." Harry murmured as he and Draco closed the short distance between them and kissed desperately.

"Eurgh! Come on you guys! Hermione is going to kill me and you two are going to get caught."

Harry pulled himself away from Draco, taking all of his self-restraint. "Ron's right." Draco nodded and Harry backed away. "Sorry Ron."

Both boys still looked torn, as if they were fighting the urge to rush together again.

xxx

"They're so cute together aren't they?" Ginny commented as Madam Malkin took her and Hermione's measurements.

"Shh." Hermione's eyes flickered to Madam Malkin and to the other girl waiting to be measured.

"Oh quit worrying Hermione." Ginny sighed.

"I can't, I keep thinking 'what if...'."

"That'll get you no-where, Hermione but it's got to come out some time. They'll have to face it eventually, they can't stay locked away forever. Harry will get through it and Dr..."

"Shh!"

"They'll be all right."

"I hope so. I couldn't bear to see what would happen if one of them... Now that they're..."

"All done." Madam Malkin finished taking their measurements. "Oh." She said as she looked around for the girl who had been waiting - she was no longer in sight. "Well I'll just see to the boys and I'll be back with your robes."

"I wonder where that girl went..." Hermione bit her lip.

xxx

Harry and Draco tried not to look at each other as Madam Malkin took the measurements for their school and dress robes for fear that they would lose control once more.

xxx

A little while later, they left with their new robes, aware of the eyes watching them. They had decided to head towards Florean Fortescue's, Hermione becoming even more uptight as Harry and Draco's magnetism towards each other was gradually worsening although they themselves were oblivious to this fact. The eyes that had followed them from Madam Malkin's had not failed to notice.

They had almost reached Fortescue's when both boys suddenly stopped short, pulling in a sharp, synchronised breath and rub the spot on their chests where their tattoo's lay above their hearts. The motion did not go unnoticed by the eyes following them, nor did the worried glances they exchanged with each other.

"Time to go I think." Hermione said firmly, everyone nodded and they turned back in the direction they had come, quickly making their way back to the fireplace to return to Grimmauld. The eye's, which had seen more than enough did not follow, but disappeared.

xxx

By the time they had made it back to Grimmauld the pain in Harry and Draco's chests had eased significantly but they still ached to be close to each other. As they closed the door to Grimmauld behind them, they fell together, linking hands and touching foreheads and noses together, leaning against one another for support and soothing each other. Forgetting about their friends surrounding them, they brought their lips together softly.

Hermione and Ginny sighed in unison and Ron groaned.

"Well that was the shopping trip from hell." Harry murmured as they pulled apart and rested their heads together again.

"Do you know what the pain was?"

"Partly from being kept apart but it flared when we left Madam Malkin's, I don't know why... It felt weird."

"Well let's just hope nobody noticed your strange behaviour."

"Hmmm." Harry and Draco murmured, not really listening.

"I think we should go put our stuff away." Ron suggested meaningfully, realising Harry and Draco's desire to be alone. Ginny and Hermione tore their eyes away from the two silent boys and nodded in agreement.

Harry stepped away from Draco and picked up his own bags as everyone else began to do so. Everyone took their stuff upstairs but Harry and Draco did not stay in their rooms but dumped their stuff and carried on to the Den to be alone together.

They sat together in the Den in an armchair in quiet contemplation of how the day had gone. They kissed softly and stroked each other's faces and hair for comfort.

"It's scary isn't it? How much we need each other now." Harry whispered.

"Hogwarts is going to be hell..." Draco voiced the fear that had previously hung in the air, unsaid.

"Did you feel... in danger after we left the robe store? My tattoo hissed... Well I could hear it anyway."

"I felt we were both in danger, I wanted to hold you close to me to protect you. My tattoo was protesting too. I don't see how we can cope with this at Hogwarts..."

"It can't be so... powerful forever can it? I mean, bonded couples have to spend time apart for work and stuff every day."

"Yes but we're not exactly your average bonded couple are we? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I could ask Molly about it."

"Mmm." Draco agreed, feeling an insecurity in his mate that he had not felt for a while - since things had been out in the open at least, and he kissed him gently. They kissed for a long time, releasing all their pent up insecurities and reassuring one another that things would be all right - all without need for spoken word.

xxx

"Wonder what they're up to?" Ginny wondered aloud as she sat with Hermione in her room.

"Ginny! You're obsessed!"

"I'm not obsessed... I'm... Curious that's all. Plus you can't deny that the thought of them together is so hot!"

"Yeah I suppose it is!" Hermione giggled in agreement, glad Ron had decided to go for a nap and was not included in this particular conversation. "Never would have thought about it that way but it is pretty hot."

Ginny giggled at this.

"I just wonder what they're doing because they didn't stay in Harry's room."

"I don't think they're... Um... 'Doing it' if that's what you mean. They seemed very subdued, I think they'll just be spending some time together to make up for today."

"It was hard for them wasn't it?"

"A bit too hard I think. I don't think they expected it to be that hard and I don't think they felt very safe by the end of the day."

"It was so cute the way they were drawn together and hardly even noticed they were getting closer and closer to each other."

"They may not have noticed, but I hope nobody else noticed."

"You need to worry less Hermione. They'll be fine."

"What about when they go to Hogwarts? They can hardly stay away from each other for a few hours let alone Merlin knows how long in Hogwarts."

"I'm sure Dumbledore will sort something out for them."

"Hmmm, but he can't very well let them... You know... At Hogwarts!"

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, you can say 'sex' you know you won't get arrested for it!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "What Dumbledore doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Are you kidding? He's not blind or stupid. Have you ever tried to hide something from that man? He knows everything!"

"Your idol eh Hermione?" Ginny joked, only to be hit with a levitated pillow.

"You asked for it!" Ginny exclaimed, brandishing her own wand at a pillow and aiming said pillow at Hermione.

xxx

"Hello Harry dear. How are you?" Molly greeted Harry as he opened the door to Grimmauld two days later.

"Hello Molly." He closed the door behind her and they made their way into the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Oh yes please dear, I am rather parched." She took a seat and Draco also sat at the table after having, as usual, calmed Mrs Black although it took longer each time as she began to distrust him even with his superior Malfoy charm.

"We've got some questions for you if you don't mind us asking that is." Harry said as he sat down, placing mugs of tea in front of them.

"Of course!"

"Well, we... Yesterday.. We found it very hard to stay separated while we were shopping... We don't know if it's normal for us to need to be that close all the time. I mean we were hardly a metre away at any point and we still had to be closer..." Harry said quickly. Molly smiled.

"You've spent a long time close together since the bonding and so you're bond will be very strong the moment and will be unused to you being apart, but it will ease with time. The bond is still fresh and because you're both so young your hormones won't help matters. You'll just need to train yourselves gradually to stay away from each other. The want to be with each other will never disappear completely but the feelings will dissipate with time. No need to worry unduly." She smiled reassuringly at them and couldn't help but think that they made a beautifully perfect couple and despite her worries about how they would seem together, their being together just seemed so inexplicably natural.

"What about our tattoos? Is it normal for them to be..? So opinionated?" Draco asked.

"Opinionated? I don't follow."

"Yesterday they began to squirm and hiss and growl..." He trailed off upon seeing Molly's puzzled look.

"They're supposed to move to mimic the feeling of you and your partner but I've never heard them 'talk' before."

"That's the thing, I think only we heard it."

"There must have been something to trigger it... I'll look into it." She smiled trying to reassure them that it was probably completely normal.

"So how do we train ourselves to keep apart?" Harry reverted back to the first topic before Molly could ask what had happened as their tattoos had protested the previous day. He did not want to worry her by telling her he had thought they were in danger.

"However you feel comfortable. Try staying at opposite ends of the room when you're watching TV instead of sitting together. Do it for longer periods of time each time. Gradually build up to being at opposite ends of the house for a whole day. You'll feel reassured that your mate is nearby and you can get to each other if need be. You'll also be comforted by the fact that you're choosing to be apart rather than being kept apart by someone else."

"So part of the reason we kept drifting together yesterday might have been because our subconscious was telling our bodies that we were being kept apart against our will?"

"Something along those lines yes but that would only account for a small part of it. The strength and freshness of your bond would account for most of the um... magnetism."

"Thanks Molly." Harry smiled.

xxx

Having had their questions answered Harry and Draco felt happier and more at ease knowing that maybe Hogwarts wasn't going to be so hard after all. They vowed to spend that night, after Molly had left, together then begin to train themselves to stay apart the next day. With help from Hermione, Ginny and Ron, they would separate after breakfast, have lunch together but be allowed no more contact with each other than holding hands then separate again until dinner time which would be ruled much the same as lunch. After dinner they would be free to be together. This would be carried out for the following four days then they would be in the company of the whole Weasley family for the day prior to there departure for Hogwarts and so contact would be limited. That would be when they would face their biggest challenge - not being able to spend the night together. This would really test them, as it would involve minimal contact for the twenty-four hours before leaving for Hogwarts, then not being allowed to spend their last night together. Their separation would continue, as they would also need to be kept apart for the train journey, and feast the next day so as not to arouse any more suspicion than necessary.

xxx

"Idiots! This could be the death of them."

"Calm down Severus, we all know that Harry has an uncanny ability to turn situations to his advantage."

"This... Relationship could give the Dark Lord they key he needs to kill both of them and if the wolf is correct and they are bonded, they may as well hang themselves with the rope they've practically throw him."

"Severus, wise as you are, you should know that it is hardly through choice that couples become bonded. If the fates find two souls that fit perfectly together it is they who choose to bond the couple. As much as this could work against them, it could be turned to work for them. Does the dark lord know of their status yet?"

"They were seen in Diagon Alley, the spy figured they were together and also heard the Weasley girl talk of them as a couple. It later seemed that they had some sort of connection. He knows that they are more than archenemies turned friends but is still trying to figure out what the connection between them is. His first inclination was of a telepathic link between them, as far as I know that is still his belief."

"What does he plan to do with this information?"

"He plans to find out more about their relationship and use the information to his advantage of course. He has given orders to Lucius to get back in touch with Draco when he returns to Hogwarts, invite him back into the Malfoy family and extract the information from him. He will have to be warned."

"He will be Severus don't worry and he will of course be given a private room for his remaining year at Hogwarts."

"Don't tell me you're planning on making a cosy little love nest for him and Potter?" He spat.

"I'm doing no such thing Severus, I am merely removing him from a House where his welfare would certainly be in danger no matter how capable he is of taking care of himself. As it would be fairly disruptive and suspicious to move him into another House, I am doing as I feel best in the situation."

"What a mess this has been from start to finish! I have a right mind to go and tell them how stupid they have been."

"You will do no such thing Severus. They will be briefed on the situation upon their return to Hogwarts. Until then they deserve to enjoy the few days left of their summer, which unfortunately they have spent the vast majority of indoors."

"No wonder they were kept inside, look what happened when they did go outdoors!"

"They do not need any more to worry or feel guilty about this summer they have had a lot to get through and need to return to Hogwarts in a calm and secure state of mind, ready to do all that is needed. Any more stress will not help matters." The Headmaster warned the tempered Potions master.

"Fine but be warned I'll be watching them Albus, they cannot afford any more mistakes or it will cost two lives instead of one." With a sweep of his cloak, Snape left the Headmaster's office where the Headmaster was left to sit alone, sucking thoughtfully on a sherbet lemon.

xxx

"I don't want tomorrow to come." Draco sighed.

"We need to try or Hogwarts will be too hard." Harry kissed him softly as they sat once again in an armchair in the Den.

"I wish we could stay here like this forever." He said wistfully.

"We'd get bored." Harry replied. "And fat." He added.

"But I don't get bored when I'm with you." Draco pointed out.

"No the summer wasn't as boring as it could have been... As I thought it was going to be but we have to face the outside world sometime." Draco's hand tightened around his. "And when we do it'll be together and we'll be fine. I promise."

Draco looked into his eyes and, believing that Harry would fulfil his promise, kissed him thoroughly.

"Besides I can't wait to start kicking your ass at Quidditch again!" Harry grinned.

"You wish! I was holding back." Draco grinned in return.

"Oh yeah and why was that?"

"Because you're sooo gorgeous." He drawled sarcastically.

"Whereas I had no such problem seeing as none of the Slytherin team were exactly 'gorgeous'." Harry grinned but was only rewarded with a playful elbow to the ribs. "Okay okay I was joking! There was this rather attractive blonde, looked a bit like you in fact." He joked.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow in feigned ignorance.

"Yeah but I'm sure it was a girl."

"I'll show you girl you cheeky git!" Draco exclaimed before tickling Harry who squirmed, laughed and protested like a... well, like a girl.

They ended up in a relentless play fight of tickling, laughing, kissing and constant battles for domination on the floor of the Den. Harry had just pinned Draco beneath him and was leaning in for a kiss when he saw Ron enter the library through the transparent barrier between the rooms, which looked like the entrance to an empty room from the other side. He watched as Ron pulled a random book from a shelve and flick through it before replacing it and sitting in a chair at the chess set and toying idly with the pieces.

"Harry?" Draco questioned and Harry brought his attention back to his mate whom he was currently crushing by sitting on him.

"Sorry." He smiled and got up, as did Draco.

"It's okay." He took Harry's hand and squeezed it diverting his attention from Ron where it had drifted again. "I'll go back to the room and you can talk to him, okay?"

"But we were supposed to spend tonight together before tomorrow..."

"There's plenty left of the night." Draco smiled. "Plus we'll be starting training early."

"Thank you." Harry smiled gratefully, glad that Draco understood how important his friends were to him. They kissed and walked out into the silent library where Ron turned from playing with the chess pieces.

"Sorry, did I...? Sorry." He mumbled, blushing and standing to make an exit.

"No you didn't interrupt anything and you can stay." Harry told him as Draco released his hand and left the room.

"Sorry Harry, I know you should be spending time with Draco... You should go with him."

"I'm going nowhere. I'm staying to play chess with you and wait till you tell me what's wrong." Ron gave a small smile. Harry hated to see his best friend so down.

They played chess in silence for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"So what's up?" He asked. Ron shrugged. "Come on you can talk to me."

"I dunno..." He trailed off.

"Come on Ron spit it out." Harry cajoled.

"I'm being phased." Ron sighed, toying idly with his chess piece once again.

"Phased?"

"Yeah phased. Phased out."

"Oh Ron of course you're not being 'phased'!"

"I am! You and Draco will be together and Hermione and Ginny will be off doing 'girly things'! I'll be left on my own! Hogwarts is going to be hell!"

"Ron, you are not being phased. I'll always have time for you; this summer has just been a bit messed up. Hermione loves you, anyone can see it and Ginny's not going to leave her brother. Things will be back to... almost normal at Hogwarts and when me and Draco spend time together, Hermione and Ginny will be there for you along with every other Gryffindor. You won't be alone." Harry took a deep breath after his speech.

"Thanks Harry." Ron gave a small smile and as if just trying to prove he felt better won the chess game in one hardly thought out move.


	27. Home at Last

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: A HUGE Thank You to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Also in order to get this posted quickly, it has not been subjected to the rigorous beta-ing that my other chapters have so once again I beg forgiveness for any errors.

Oh, an in the light of the sixth book... I've decided to ignore it, the same as I ignore all plot points that don't suit my twisted imagination so there are no spoilers, neither is there any attention paid to developments in the new book. :-)

Enjoy

MB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few more games of chess and chatting to Ron for a while Harry left the library and headed to his and Draco's room where he found a very naked Draco waiting for him.

He raised an eyebrow and Draco grinned.

"I see you started without me."

"Hm and if you don't join me soon I shall continue without you." Draco informed him.

Harry didn't need to be warned twice and wasted no time in stripping down and joining his mate in the enticing warmth of their bed.

They decided that they would stay in bed as long as possible the next morning to delay the inevitable separation that lay ahead but as it reached mid-morning, Hermione knocked on the door and demanded that they get up. They dressed slowly and left their room where Hermione and Ron met Harry and led him to the kitchen to prepare lunch as it was almost twelve thirty and Ginny met Draco and led him to the library to finish her last potions assignment.

Having their minds on the tasks set was a great help in their separation and lunch was soon prepared and on the kitchen table. Lunch went smoothly and then they separated again. Draco's mind was occupied with the completion of Ginny's homework although he was constantly aware of Harry's longing and discomfort as he sat in the living room trying and failing to keep his attention on a movie. It was a relief for Harry when it finally came time to start preparing dinner as it once again gave him something to focus on.

After dinner Harry and Draco were free to be together as agreed and they felt the day had not been too bad. Their tattoos had been slightly restless and they had both been constantly aware of each other's feelings but other than that they had survived pretty well and they allowed themselves to relax in each others arms for the rest of the night.

The next day however was harder. Boredom overtook them and they became highly restless both pacing the rooms they were confined unable to concentrate on anything. Their bond protested far more and there was higher passion when they were reunited after dinner than the day before. They dreaded he next day far more than they had at the end of their first day of separation.

As with many things their separation anxieties got worse before they got better. Their third day of separation was one full extreme and agonising waiting. They practically had to be restrained at lunch and at the end of the day they skipped in favour of their bedroom. The fourth day was much the same - they hated being apart but when they were together they were content with just that - being together. However the next day brought a welcome disruption of their routine. They woke early and moved their stuff into different rooms, as there would be different sleeping arrangements that night. Draco, Hermione and Ginny were to share, Harry and Ron would share, Fred and George would have a room as they were staying but only to wave them off on the train the next day and of course Molly and Arthur would have a room to themselves. When the rest of the Weasley family arrived Harry was aware that Arthur had been 'informed' of his and Draco's 'situation' but was glad to see that it had not affected his manner towards Harry in the slightest. In fact there was hardly any indication that he knew at all and if Molly had not told the boys he was aware they would never have guessed. Harry was glad of it and revelled in the company of his family. Draco could not help but smile as he watched the happy gleam in his mates' eyes as he talked animatedly to his family about their summers. He wouldn't admit it if he was asked but he was eternally grateful for being accepted into the family fold even if it did mean becoming the butt of a few of Fred and Georges jokes. He felt included in everything and it seemed a novelty to him but he finally felt happy.

"I can't believe it's our last night in Grimmauld." Ginny voiced as they sat down together after dinner.

"I can't believe it's our last year at Hogwarts." Hermione added.

"Everything seems to have gone so quickly." Harry sighed. He hardly even noticed that he was sitting quite comfortably at the opposite end of the room to Draco and neither of them seemed to mind. "I don't just mean this summer but the whole six years at Hogwarts too. It's all just a whirl of memories."

"It's as we feared. You've gone soft Harry!" George exclaimed, lightening the mood and everyone, including Harry, laughed.

"Here's to taking things as they come." Arthur proposed a toast with his glass of ginger beer and everyone followed suit.

As the night drew on, despite all the laughing and joking, Harry began to think about the night that lay ahead of him without Draco and the whole of the next day when the real trial would begin. Draco sat across the room thinking similar thoughts.

"Is it hard?" Ron asked when they went to their room that night. "Just being apart?"

"Yes." Harry answered truthfully.

"Well I can't pretend I understand but I'm sorry it's so hard for you."

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled appreciating the sentiment.

"So what's going to happen when we get to Hogwarts?"

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that it's going to be difficult. It seems strange to be worrying about it after spending so much time together this summer."

"What's strange is that it's not so strange having M..Draco as a friend." Harry smiled, Ron was really making an effort for him. "I suppose you get to do the sneaking around bit for a while." Ron tried to offer something positive.

"Yeah I suppose we do." Harry smiled. Maybe it could be fun after all. "Same as you and 'Mione." He added with a smirk. He drifted off to sleep with the comforting thought that maybe things would be just fine after all, plus he had a very useful orb stashed away in his Hogwarts trunk.

Hurry up. Hurry up. Always rushing at the last second!" Molly ushered them through the barrier onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry turned to look back at the barrier as soon as he was through onto the platform. He sighed in relief when Remus and Arthur arrived through the barrier with a person-sized space between them where Harry knew Draco stood under a Disillusionment charm. Remus and Arthur smiled at him briefly before Molly hurried him along to where Ron and Hermione were piling their trunks into an empty compartment. Harry couldn't help but be distracted from the usual hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students as he wondered where Draco would be for the rest of the train journey. Molly gave them all stranglehold strength hugs before the whistle was blown and the train began to move away from the platform. Harry smiled and waved at Fred, George, Molly and Arthur and did not fail to notice that Remus was no longer with them. As the train sped along towards Hogwarts and the usual journey boredom kicked in, so did a dull ache in Harry's chest. He knew he was beginning to suffer form Draco's prolonged absence.

"Harry!" Hermione brought his focus back to his friends.

"Hmm? What?"

"What are you going to do without any OWL's?" She asked, referring to the fact that due to circumstances at the end of their last term at Hogwarts, neither he nor Draco had been able to sit their OWL exams.

"We've got meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall. They're going to get assessments our coursework and homework from last year and they'll decide if we can take the NEWT's or not." Harry explained what he had been told. Hermione nodded. "What about Draco, he can't go to classes with the Slytherins? Come to think of it, he can't eat at the Slytherin table either." She pointed out.

"I don't know. We'll find out when we get there I suppose." Harry mused.

"What do you want to take this year?" Ron asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts obviously, Transfiguration and Charms, probably Herbology and I'll probably be stuck with Astronomy or something because Snape will never let me take Potions. What about you?"

"We've already had our choices confirmed after our OWL results. I'm Taking Arithmancy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Transfiguration. Ron is taking the same as you, obviously." She rolled her eyes.

"Hermione thinks there was a marking error just because I got and 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions. It's not my fault the tested on the only potion I actually studied."

"Sheer luck." Hermione stated. "What about Draco." She looked to Harry.

"I don't really know." Harry admitted sheepishly. " We didn't really talk about school much."

"I don't think you _talked_ about much full stop." Ginny giggled and Harry tried to stop the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Ginny!" Ron protested.

"Wait...! Did either of you take Care Of Magical Creatures?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry and Ron both shook their heads. "Hagrid is going to be upset."

"I'm sure he'll understand our other subjects are more important in our final year." Harry said hopefully.

"And we'll still go and visit him." Ron contributed as the tried to justify their choices. "I'm sure he'll be fine.

They lapsed into a thoughtful silence and as Harry's mind began to drift, he was soon asleep and dreaming of some of the highlights of his summer with Draco. He woke up and found he was alone in the compartment, or so it seemed. He realised his trousers were a little strained from the rather enjoyable dream he'd been having and he hoped that it was not the reason his friends had left.

"Missed me?" A voice whispered close to his ear and Harry smiled, immediately recognising it.

"It would seem so." Harry replied with a smile.

"So I see."

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked, tilting his head as the invisible Draco began to kiss his neck.

"Prefect and Head Girl duties and Ginny's with her friends. Lupin let me of the leash for half an hour so lets stop wasting it by talking." Draco breathed as his fingers stroked harry through the material of his trousers. Feeling he might look a bit perverted if anyone were to look into the compartment, Harry pointed his wand at the glass partition and cast a spell that would prevent anyone from seeing in but allowed them to see out if any danger were to arrive. "Speculum Iniquus."

"What?" Draco asked.

"One way mirror." Harry explained breathlessly then he removed Draco's Disillusionment charm.

"My aren't we talented?" Draco murmured as Harry looked into his eyes.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry responded.

"Well I shall just have to change that then wont I?"

"I would expect nothing less." Their unnecessary conversation was then quelled as they pushed their lips together in a harsh kiss. With the door locked and the passers by oblivious to the goings on inside the compartment, Harry and Draco continued to make up for their night apart.

"Hi Remus." Harry greeted him as he opened the door to the compartment to let him in.

"Hello Harry. Draco." He greeted them, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but be grateful that they were fully clothed. "Hate to break up the reunion but I think I better take Draco back to our compartment and you better get into your Hogwarts robes Harry we'll be there soon.

"Eugh do I have to be disillusioned again?"

"Afraid so." Lupin smiled. Draco folded his arms.

"But you're denying people my outrageously good looks!" He protested

"Yeah and you're outrageously big head!" Harry snorted.

"Shut it you or you or I shall find it impossible not to let slip to your friends that you like to be the girl in this relationship." Draco threatened and Harry turned scarlet with embarrassment.

"Enough. That I did _not_ need to know! I would prefer that details like that to kept well out of my earshot!" Remus wrinkled his nose and in retaliation tapped Draco on the head with his wand so that he blended flawlessly with their surroundings.

"Hey that tap was harder than necessary!" He complained.

"Come on lets go." Remus lifted the mirror spell and opened the door, leading Draco out of the compartment and leaving Harry to put on his Hogwarts robes.

"Ron! 'Mione!" Harry attracted his friends' attention and they moved towards the carriage he was standing at that would take them up to the castle. When they got to him they were bickering about how Ron had not confiscated dungbombs when he should have.

"Well what am I supposed to do with you undermining my authority all the time?" He complained as they climbed into the Thestral-drawn carriage.

"Undermining your authority? Ha! Ron, being a prefect means you are supposed to be _more_ responsible than the first years." Hermione scoffed.

"Guys!" Harry called a stop to their arguing. "I thought this silly bickering might stop when you got together! Please make an effort for the sake of my sanity!" He said dramatically pretending to have a mental meltdown.

"Sorry Harry." Ron laughed and even Hermione smiled at his childish acting.

"You seem happier now." Ron commented on Harry's cheerfulness and Hermione looked at Harry calculatingly.

"Harry! I knew we shouldn't have left you alone!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" Ron looked confused.

"So how is Draco?" Hermione asked helpfully.

"Ew! On the train? Ew that is gross!" Ron voiced in realising what she meant.

"Ron! What must you think of me?" Harry asked with feigned innocence and mock horror.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry laughed.

"Mr Potter the Headmaster wishes to speak to you in his office. You are to go there now and wait for him, there will be dinner and liquorice wheels there for you and Professor Dumbledore will join you after his speech." Professor McGonagall informed him when they reached the castle. "Now I must go see to the first years. Let's hope nobody fell in the lake this year." She said as she left them, a rarely seen glint of humour in her eyes.

"Looks like I'm destined to miss yet another sorting ceremony." Harry rolled his eyes. "See you in the common room later?"

"We'll wait up." Ron assured him and Harry jogged off in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"Liquorice wheels." Harry gave the password and went into the headmasters' office where Remus and Draco were already settled in chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was there only a matter of moments and was about to sit down when he was tackled in to the chair.

"What the..!" His glasses were knocked askew and he struggled to focus on what had attacked him. "Dobby!" He exclaimed as the Houself clambered off him and he replaced his glasses. Houselfs really had no concept of hugs.

"Dobby?" Draco stared.

"Ah!... Master...No. Eek!" Dobby spluttered. "I brought you dinner." He squeaked unsure of who to look at or talk to.

"It's okay Dobby. Draco is my friend. He's like you, he doesn't take orders from Mr Malfoy anymore."

"Bad man." Dobby burst out in a jerk reaction to hearing his old masters name then immediately clapped his hands over his mouth and stared at Draco, awaiting a punishment.

"It's okay, you're quite right." Draco laughed. Dobby slowly dropped his hands. "Don't look so worried, I don't have any control over you anymore."

"That's right! Dobby is a free Houself now." He puffed out his chest importantly. "And Mr Dumblydore pays Dobby for his help and Dobby can buy socks!" He stated excitedly.

"Erm... that's great Dobby." Draco looked to Harry unsure what else to say. Remus just sat smiling serenely, observing the situation.

"Dobby must go now I will be needed in the kitchen. Bye-bye Harry Potter sir and Harry Potters Malfoy friend." And with a crack Harry's favourite, if not a little eccentric, Houself was gone.

"You know my f... Lucius was in such a rage when you got him dismissed." Draco laughed.

"I know and with my sock!"

"Is that where the excitement over socks came from? Did you see what he was wearing!"

Harry just laughed. Dobby had been wearing a shrunken Weasley Christmas jumper, one pink sock and one yellow one, and the customary tea cosy hat in a floral pattern.

They tucked into the sandwiches and pumpkin juice Dobby had brought them, content to be in each other's company and barely noticing Remus observing them with a fatherly smile.

Their plates had been gone barely seconds before Dumbledore graced them with his presence.

"Good evening gentlemen." He greeted them taking his seat behind his desk. "I do believe there are a few things to discuss this evening. Help yourself to sherbet lemons." He added, pushing the bowl of bright yellow sweets towards them. Harry and Draco declined while Remus accepted and Harry realised he had been very quiet and wondering if he and Draco had done something to upset him. His smile however did not suggest he was upset about anything. Harry resolved to ask later and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"First of all," he began in an ominous tone that made Harry and Draco exchange glances, "I'm afraid I have some bad news for you both. On your recent trip to Diagon Alley, you were followed by a spy of Lord Voldemort." Harry bit his lip and looked to Draco wishing he could cross the short distance between them and curl up on his lap seeking safety and comfort. "It seems, however, that he is not aware of the full situation, only that there is a relationship and some form of connection between you. His inclination is towards a telepathic link of some sort and we hope that it will stay that way for a while at least. I advise you to warn the select few who do know the full extent of the situation to be on their guard. He will try to find out more and for the moment we cannot be sure where his ears are." Dumbledore gave them a meaningful look. "Next on the agenda." He moved swiftly on, not giving them time to react, they would have plenty of time to talk about it later. "You both have meetings with Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning after breakfast in order to finalise you timetables. As for arrangements for the year ahead, they are as follows: Mr Malfoy will have his own living quarters where he will sleep, eat and study - he will not be joining another House as we are trying to avoid disruption and suspicion. He will not share any classes with the Slytherins to avoid any threat - although this is precautionary as they are likely to possess a fear of exposing the reason they are rejecting you, the reason we must make assumptions of some of our Slytherin pupils to reach." He paused and looked to Harry and Draco to make sure the were following everything. "House emblems have been removed from his robes and he will not be able to receive or lose House points - unfortunate as it is Mr Malfoy no longer holds loyalty to any Hogwarts House. This also means he is removed from the Slytherin Quidditch team." Draco looked crestfallen and also resented the fact that Dumbledore was speaking so factually and as if he were not in the room.

"But Sir couldn't we just use the Sorting Hat and re-sort him."

"It is a good Idea in theory Harry but I'm afraid that putting Mr Malfoy into another House may cause resentment and rivalry that we do not need in these times." He smiled apologetically before continuing.

"There are certain rules that we must go through concerning Mr Malfoy's new living quarters. First of all they are not to be abused. Any comings and goings are to be discreet." He looked meaningfully at them and Harry had to suppress a smile from rising to his lips. "Only select few should be trusted with the location as it will be disguised and we don't want to have to move you through carelessness." Draco nodded he didn't particularly want any of his former classmates finding him where he would be alone and vulnerable.

"Generally, people will be aware that something has occurred, they will know that Mr Malfoy has stood against the Dark Lord but that is all they shall know. I will be keeping an eye on things and we should all try to keep details thin on the ground and try to avoid the rumour mills that seem to find themselves at home in this castle. I don't need to warn you that you should be seen together as little as possible or, even better, not at all. I know this is a lot to take in." He smiled at them and wrapped up his speech. "But I suppose all that is left is to warn you to be very vigilant and ask Remus, our resident Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, to show Mr Malfoy to his new quarters.


	28. Ginny's Mistake

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: A HUGE Thank You to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Also in order to get this posted quickly, it has not been subjected to the rigorous beta-ing that my other chapters have so once again I beg forgiveness for any errors.

Oh, an in the light of the sixth book... I've decided to ignore it, the same as I ignore all plot points that don't suit my twisted imagination so there are no spoilers, neither is there any attention paid to developments in the new book. :-)

Enjoy

MB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remus that's great, I can't believe you didn't say anything before!" Harry stood and hugged him upon registering what Dumbledore had just said.

"You didn't ask." Remus laughed.

"Sorry Harry apologised sheepishly as they left Dumbledore's office.

"Don't be I'm just glad to see you so happy." He smiled at Draco who smiled, in turn, at his mate as he too was glad that Harry was happy. "But I don't suppose we should be openly wandering through the hallways chatting like old friends together."

"Don't worry, a Marauder is always prepared." Harry grinned as he released Draco's hand, which he hadn't realised he had been holding, pulled his invisibility cloak from the inside pocket of his robes and disappeared under it.

Not long later they stopped between a portrait of an elderly wizard who looked very grumpy when they passed him and a suit of armour that looked as if it could easily have fitted Hagrid. Remus however took no notice of either of the objects but instead indicated to the narrow wall space between them. "Stroke the wall." He whispered to Draco in a voice so low they barely heard him but Draco did as he was told and the wall disappeared to reveal a hidden corridor. They slid inside and the wall closed quickly behind them but, like the wall between the den and the library at Grimmauld, they could still see back out into the corridor between the grumpy wizard and the suit of armour. This threw just enough light on the narrow corridor the were now standing in to see that there was a door straight ahead about six feet in front of them.

"Sleeping Dragon." Remus gave the password as they approached it and it swung open to reveal a common room type area with a desk and chairs, plush purple couches and beanbags around a fireplace. To the left there were two doorways. One led to a small kitchen and the other to a small bedroom containing a single bed, a wardrobe, a dressing table and of course a full length mirror. Although there was only a single bed, which in Harry's opinion was disappointing, there were no portraits in the room. The bedroom had it's own en-suite bathroom with bath, shower and toilet facilities.

Once inside Harry removed his invisibility cloak and listened to Remus as he gave them the guided tour.

"The first door is a combination of a Gringotts style vault door and the wall of the den at Grimmauld. It will open only for you two, so in order to let anyone else in they have to either be with you or if they stroke the wall outside it sets off a doorbell in here and you can look through and choose to let them in or not. To let them in you just stroke the inside of the door. The password to the inner door is 'sleeping dragon' and it only serves as extra protection." Remus explained to them as they finished their tour and took a seat in the exceptionally comfy purple couch. "The kitchen will be stocked with basic supplies in case you need food at any other times than mealtimes as it wouldn't be a good idea to visit the kitchens by yourself all the time. Meals will be served at the kitchen table at regular mealtimes. Oh and the only other person who has access to the 'flat' is Dumbledore of course. Otherwise it is up to you who you let in. Professor McGonagall and I know where to look for it but we need your permission to enter. As you know Dumbledore doesn't have to be here to be keeping an eye on you." He indicated to the several portraits snoozing on the living room walls and Harry had noted the one of a houself in the kitchen previously. "Just remember the rules and it will all be fine. Now Harry I promised I would escort you back to Gryffindor tower tonight." Harry looked crestfallen at this, he had hoped he would have a chance to talk to Draco. "So I'll meet you outside in say an hour?" he finished, looking at his watch. It was past midnight already.

"Thanks Remus and congratulations on the job." Harry smiled as he stood and saw his professor to the door. "So what do you think?" Harry asked when he returned and curled up against Draco.

"I think it'll do." He replied looking around him with a smile.

"This year is certainly going to be different." Harry commented.

"Hmm." Draco agreed. "Dumbledore was a bit..."

"Factual?" Harry offered. He too had noticed the somewhat businesslike manner in which Dumbledore had conducted their meeting. "Maybe he's just trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal. Trying to give us a little free reign without openly condoning our relationship."

"Mmm you're so smart." Draco murmured appreciatively bringing his lips to Harry's and kissed him deeply. Feeling reassured and safe in one another's arms, they were almost asleep when a rather loud doorbell brought them back to the real world.

"That will be your escort." Draco smiled. and reluctantly let Harry get up and retrieve his invisibility cloak. After a goodbye kiss Harry went outside to meet his patiently waiting professor.

XxX

"Now, Mr Potter. It goes without saying that your choice of Defence Against the Dark Arts has been approved, and your grades for Charms and Herbology leave room for improvement but are sufficient to continue the courses further. I have the final decision when it comes to Transfiguration, Mr Potter, and I must have your word that you will knuckle down to your work this year in order for me to allow you to continue the course." She looked to him and he nodded sincerely. "Now your last choice, Potions..." Harry grimaced as McGonagall appeared to read an extensive note on the papers she held in front of her. "Has been approved by... higher authority shall we say." She smiled, her eyes glinting with a notion of humour. "In which case, your timetable Mr Potter." She handed him his timetable with a smile. "Please show Mr Malfoy in on your way out."

Harry did as he was told, sharing a brief smile at his partner as they crossed paths.

Harry smiled again when Draco walked into his transfiguration classroom that afternoon being received by a confusion of mutterings, exclamations and whispering. Harry kept his head down as Draco took a seat at the back of the classroom behind a group of Ravenclaws with whom the Gryffindors were sharing the class and McGonagall hushed the class. He and Draco had not seen each other since their brief passing that morning but had not minded being separated as much as they had when they had been apart a Grimmauld because their classes had taken their minds off of things significantly.

Word was spreading like wildfire around the castle that Malfoy had been removed from Slytherin and placed in classes with the other three houses. There were many theories circulating, each as far-fetched as the next and the gossip was rife. Nobody knew just how far-fetched their ideas would have to get before they were anywhere near the truth. Harry fought the urge to laugh when he stole a sneaky glance at his partner only to see him scowling at a bunch of whispering girls. McGonagall continued her lesson in a loud authoritative tone to quell the murmurings.

XxX

After dinner that night , Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room fidgeting restlessly, his chest ached and he was horny as hell. He stood to go to his dorm and retrieve the orb he had stashed in his trunk once Draco had forgotten about it.

"Don't even think about it Harry." Hermione warned as he stood up.

"I wasn't!" Harry huffed and continued to the dorm where he dug the orb from his trunk and peered into it.

Draco was lounging in the armchair in his apartment, drumming his fingers on the arm of it and staring absentmindedly into space. Harry smiled. He never really got over how just watching his golden haired angel made him immensely happy, although at the moment he felt torn. Knowing he should stay in Gryffindor tower but badly wanting to go to his mate and curl up in the chair with him.

He watched as Draco stopped drumming his fingers and looked as though he were listening for something. After a while he smiled and moved over to where his school books were lying abandoned on the table. He began writing something on a spare piece of parchment.

'You lousy cheat! I hope you know I always get my revenge.'

Harry laughed reading the note when Draco moved aside. Draco was grinning as if he could sense Harry's reaction and the orb followed his progress into his bedroom and Harry drew the hangings around his bed as Draco began to give him show that most certainly cured his longing and boredom.

XxX

As it turned out it was three whole days before Harry decided he had to break the rules. Hermione tried to look disapproving but Harry gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes and she eventually smiled and said "oh just go!"

"Hey Ginny." Harry said as he passed Ginny on his way out of the common room.

"Oh! Um.. Hey." She returned, not looking at him directly. Harry thought this slightly odd a he had thought she was over her crush. Must be something else he concluded. He didn't dwell on it though as he made his way along the quiet corridors towards his mate.

XxX

The next morning saw Harry sprinting back up to Gryffindor tower to collect his books before class. Hermione was waiting outside the portrait hole with his bag and he grinned his thanks as he hauled it over his shoulder.

"You're a star!" He proclaimed.

"Oh dear Merlin, if that wasn't the most camp thing you've ever said!" She laughed and Harry blushed.

"You're right, hex me if I ever say it again!" They laughed as they made their way down to the greenhouses for Herbology.

XxX

"Wonder where Ginny is." Ron said as they tucked into their lunch.

"Maybe the library or something." Hermione suggested.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Wanted to asked her if it was true about her and some Hufflepuff boy!" Ron adopted his protective big brother voice.

"She's a big girl Ron." Hermione rolled her eyes.

They did not see Ginny for more than a few minutes at a time during the next week and when they did she acted very strange. As if she couldn't wait to get away. She became very nervous around Harry and seemed to be actively avoiding him.

"There's definitely something up." Harry frowned as he, Hermione and Ron sat in their comfy chairs and chatted. It was their second weekend back at Hogwarts and Harry had not long returned to Gryffindor tower after spending most of Saturday in Draco's apartment.

"I tried talking to her this afternoon but she was adamant there was nothing wrong." Hermione contributed.

"At first I thought she was just smitten with this Hufflepuff guy," Ron said in a disapproving tone. "But she's avoiding her own brother!"

"Maybe I've done something to upset her?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think it's that she seems more nervous than upset." Hermione reasoned.

"I think we all just need to corner her and talk it out of her."

"Seems like the only way I suppose."

"Ginny!" Hermione called, waving as she saw Ginny enter the common room through the portrait hole. She looked up and waved briefly before hurrying towards the staircase for the girls dorms.

"Hi Ginny!" Harry blocked her way.

"Harry! Hi!" She squeaked and looked quickly around as if judging her chances of escape. Harry took her arm and Ron appeared on her other side and together they guided her to the other end of the common room where Hermione was sitting.

She sat and faced the three of them, their faces smiling but somehow serious at the same time and she felt rather like she was facing a jury.

"So, Ginny" Ron started. "Done anything interesting lately?"

"No, why? What do you mean." She said in a rather strangled voice.

"Well you must have been doing something interesting to have kept you away from us for so long." Harry answered.

"Just been busy that's all." She tried her best to sound normal.

"So busy you actually avoid your friends?" Hermione asked and Ginny immediately looked guilty. Hermione knew Ginny was a sociable person and wouldn't skip a good gossip for any amount of homework.

"Well... I just... I've been trying to solve a problem..." She did not look directly at any of them.

"What sort of problem, maybe we can help you." Hermione asked, concerned that maybe they had jumped to conclusions. Maybe she was upset and they were being incredibly insensitive.

"Well, I um... I lost something..."

"Oh Dear Merlin! Who was it? Did he force himself on you? Was it that Hufflepuff guy?" I'll kill him!" Ron ranted.

"What? Ron! Eugh! Don't be disgusting! And what Hufflepuff guy!" Ginny frowned at her brother jumping to conclusions and getting it so wrong. "No I lost... I lost my Diary."

She looked up at the three confused faces staring at her.

"Your Diary?" Ron asked, thinking he had heard wrong. Ginny nodded.

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised what Ginny was saying. The boys weren't so quick to catch on.

"Merlin Ginny. And what exactly was written in your Diary?" Hermione looked swiftly at Harry who finally clicked.

"Hermione, don't be... Oh bloody hell."


	29. The Beginning of the End

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: A HUGE Thank You to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Also in order to get this posted quickly, it has not been subjected to the rigorous beta-ing that my other chapters have so once again I beg forgiveness for any errors.

Also you may all be glad to know that the story is nearing its end and I **hope** to have the final chapters uploaded by August/September at the latest so Thank you for putting up with my terrible time-keeping and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Merlin Ginny. And what exactly was written in your Diary?" Hermione looked swiftly at Harry who finally clicked.

"Hermione, don't be... Oh bloody hell."

Ginny bit her lip sheepishly "I'm so sorry Harry! We'll find it, we'll get it back..." She gushed quickly.

"But what damage will it have done by then?" Harry sighed and flopped into a chair. He closed his eyes and wondered what he was going to tell Draco. The Snake on his chest squirmed, telling him that Draco was already aware that something was wrong. He stroked his chest trying to calm the marking and somehow Draco at the same time.

Ginny looked close to tears and Hermione seemed deep in thought, her brow furrowed in its habitual way.

Ron viewed the situation with despair. 'How could they think it would turn out any different? If it wasn't happening now it would happen later!' He felt like beating his head off of a brick wall. He sat down and sighed. "Let's just deal with it shall we?"

Three surprised heads turned to face him. "Same as we deal with everything else we've been thrown into. You must have known you would have to face it at some point." He looked at his best friend seriously.

"That may be the smartest thing you've ever said Ronald Weasley." Hermione looked at him in disbelief ignoring his grimace at the use of his full name. Harry smiled at him and felt proud of his best friend and resisted the urge to hug him.

"You're right. So first step would be...?" Everyone looked to Hermione at that point.

"What am I, a strategist?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, first you go tell Dumbledore that word of your relationship may have leaked out but you don't know who to. Ginny, how long has your diary been missing?"

"Erm... about a week maybe..."

"Then He knows." Harry stated.

"Don't think that way! He might not... yet." Hermione suggested without much hope in her voice.

"Well, there haven't been any rumours started that we know of so we have to presume that either someone is biding their time or that whoever found or stole the diary has taken it straight out of Hogwarts. Therefore we need to plan for the worst." Everyone nodded solemnly.

"So Harry, you head to Dumbledore's office, I'll take your cloak and bring Draco here." Hermione slipped into control mode. "Ginny double and triple check absolutely every possible place the diary could be. Ron you help her look in places outside of Gryffindor tower like the library etcetera and for Merlin's sake try to be inconspicuous." She sounded like a drill sergeant but they loved her for it and she smiled reassuringly at Harry as they went about their respective tasks.

"Ah Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore smiled with his usual twinkle despite the inevitable bad news.

"Voldemort may know of the bond between Draco and myself. I thought you ought to know."

"Sit down Harry and begin from the beginning."

Harry sighed and sat down.

"Ginny lost her diary last week and it contains information about our bond. Since the Hogwarts rumour mill hasn't yet fired up we have come to the conclusion it may have been taken outside the castle. Most likely straight to him."

"This is not good news. It seems miss Weasley may have had a momentary lapse in judgement when she decided to write down certain events. All we can do now is wait and see what exactly he knows, if he does indeed know."

"He knows. I can feel it."

"Feel it?"

"Sense it."

"But your scar isn't hurting?"

"No. Not hurting but the link is still there."

"I see. I have in my possession a spell which I think could help you defeat Him when the time comes... I have been putting off giving it to you as you are still so young to be fighting this battle by yourself but it would be better to be prepared."

"I already know the spell you speak of."

Concealing his surprise well Dumbledore asked. "Where did you find it?"

"The library at Grimmauld" Harry answered. He did not tell Dumbledore that he had been in possession of the spell since before Sirius had died and that he had studied it in extreme depth already.

"It is an extremely complicated spell. I would expect it has been completed successfully less than half a dozen times in history. As part of an attack on the Dark Lord it could be very useful. I don't pretend to be an expert on it but perhaps we could go through it sometime soon?"

"I don't think there's any need for that. I hope it will be some time yet before I face Him. The next time I face him I want it to be on my terms. I want the advantage. I want to force Him to face me and not the other way round. The next time I face Voldemort will be the last."

"And Mr Malfoy..."

"Is the reason I won't lose." Harry cut him off. "I know what will happen if our bond is broken and I can't leave him... I won't break his soul." Harry's face showed an utter determination which Dumbledore couldn't help but admire. He had grown up far quicker than a child should ever have to and he had coped with his burden better than anyone could have hoped. Dumbledore just hoped it all turned out for the best. If it were up to him he would postpone it forever but he knew they had to try. The battle would see either the downfall or the saviour of the wizarding world and the sooner there was a definite end, the better, he supposed.

There were a few moments of contemplative silence before it was interrupted by the door to Dumbledore's office crashing open and Snape striding in.

"He knows! He knows everything!" He shouted, his eyes falling on Harry.

"Calm down Severus."

"I knew it." Harry murmured to himself. His chest ached as he thought about how Draco would take the news. He could sense Draco's worry and tried to calm himself in an effort to reassure Draco.

"What have you done?" Snape directed at Harry, glaring from beneath his greasy hair.

"It was an accident." Harry stated more calmly than he felt.

"Accident! Some bloody accident! You may as well be dead!"

"Severus! You're not helping anybody." Dumbledore stood and motioned to a seat for the potions professor. Snape however did not sit.

"You stupid, hormonal bloody kids!"

It was Harry's turn to stand and face his professor. "You know it's more than that and you know I would protect Draco to the ends of the earth. Voldemort finding out is just a snag in the tapestry and I will fight him regardless! This doesn't change anything!"

"Protect him? Doesn't change anything? You're deluded." Snape sighed and shook his head slightly. "The Dark Lord commands that I take Draco to him as a trap for Potter." He directed the statement at Dumbledore and did not look at Harry.

"You will not touch him." Harry growled and both professor's turned at the tone of voice they had never before heard him use. "You ever touch him and I swear I will kill you so slowly that you will pray for death long before it comes." His eyes practically glowed with menace.

"Calm down Harry and let us think about this reasonably."

"There is no reasoning, I will not let you take him."

"This could be turned to our advantage. If we prepared to fight and sent Mr Malfoy in prepared, we could be in control."

"_I _am ready to fight. Believe me I'm ready. But I will never willingly put Draco in harms way."

"What do you mean you're ready to fight."

"I mean I am ready to fight him. Like I said the next time I face Him will be the last and I will not lose. But I need it to be on my terms. I'm ready and you're not taking Draco."

Harry stared icily at them.

"I still don't understand what you mean by 'ready to fight'. Have you been training?"

"You don't need to know the details of my plan especially not with him in the room." He eyed Snape. "But you have no need to worry. Trust me."

Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his spectacles and tried to analyse the changed teen that stood before him. He believed every word. The next time Harry faced Voldemort he would win because he couldn't afford to lose. He had prepared himself for the final battle and Dumbledore couldn't help but be proud of him and yet also scared for him.

"This is tripe! You are but a boy and you have thrown away any chance you had!" Snape shook his head.

Harry ignored him and headed for the door. His compelling urge to seek his mate was taking over as his tattoo expressed his stress. "Remember what I said. You touch him and you'll regret it." He closed Dumbledore's office doors behind him and darted along the halls.

"He know doesn't He?" Draco's eyes shone with fear and Harry crumpled into his arms, nodding a silent yes. Closing the hangings around Harry's bed, they curled up together and Harry allowed silent tears to fall slowly down his face. He wept as he thought of a life without Draco, as he thought about what could happen if the battle didn't go well, as he thought about what life could be like for Draco if Harry didn't survive. He couldn't afford to lose, he wouldn't lose. But it still scared him.

Draco cradled Harry close to him feeling his anguish and wishing he could share the burden. All he could do was hold him close, stroke his hair and comfort him as he wept silently.

Ginny stayed out of their way for the next few days, deeply ashamed of what had happened. How could she be so stupid? She repeatedly scolded herself. She had put Harry in danger. Again.

Ron and Hermione tried not to mention it too much as Harry seemed to throw himself into schoolwork. Sitting silently for hours seemingly studying various books and parchments with a look of deep concentration. Often he would disappear to the library for hours. Or so they thought. Hermione was on the one hand pleased to see him studying but on the other hand worried that it was not his usual behaviour.

When Draco had left the dorms in the early hours after his meeting with Dumbledore, Harry had pulled an old, black, leather-bound book from his trunk. He was rusty, he had barely looked at the book all summer. Time to begin practising again and perhaps to adapt his method of thinking. He opened the front cover of the book and removed a few sheets of parchment covered in his own scrawled writing which he had tucked there for safe keeping. When he had said he was ready it wasn't exactly a lie. He had been ready for a while but had been waiting for the right time to put his plan into action. He just needed to brush up on what he knew he had to do and there was perhaps some adapting to be done.

Over the next few days Harry spent all of his free time checking on Draco, studying the parchments he had and practising what he could in the room of requirement. He felt better knowing he hadn't forgotten any of it. He had also managed, after a lot of research, thought and testing, to adapt a spell he had found that would allow him to protect Draco in some manner. Soon, when the plan was perfect, he would share it with Draco and together they would defeat Voldemort.

A few weeks passed relatively peacefully and Harry began to forget about his worries. Voldemort had made no more attempts at either his or Draco's life now that he knew. Harry and Draco suspected he knew very little about their bond as there was not much information available about it and even they themselves did not know everything about it.

A couple of weeks before the Christmas holidays Harry found himself with a headache for the first time in a long while and so he decided to skip dinner in favour of a nap and so he parted ways from Ron and Hermione and headed to his dorms. He fell asleep easily enough but not long later he was awoken by a sharp, agonising pain.

He sat bolt upright but for once he did not clutch a searing forehead, instead he clutched his chest. Instant paralyzing fear gripped him. His heart felt like it was about to explode and when the pain did not subside he fumbled around and shoved his glasses on.

He knew what he was going to have to do. He knew he had to be ready to kill.

Pulling himself together as much as he could he rushed out of the dorms and through the common room, heading straight for the Great Hall. Before he even reached them, the doors to the Great Hall flew open and Harry strode through them and down the length of the hall towards the staff table where, as he had suspected there would be, there was an ominous empty seat. He made a beeline for the Headmaster and most of the eyes in the Hall were on him. As soon as he reached the table he raged at the Headmaster.

"He's gone! He took my Draco and you let him!"

"Calm down Harry, I..."

"I will not calm down! Do you have the faintest idea what you've done!"

"Harry, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. He has taken him and I won't let him away with it. Now you have sent us unprepared straight into a trap! Once again the battle will be on his terms!"

Murmurs had flooded the great hall, those far away from the staff table whispered of what might be going on. Those closer whispered of the use of his phrase 'my Draco' and about the manner in which he spoke to Dumbledore. Most of all though, they heard the word battle and hoped it didn't mean what they thought it meant.

"Harry let us go and discuss this and come up with a plan of action?" Dumbledore looked at him over the top of his glasses. Harry gripped his chest and winced as pain shot through him once again, reminding him of the immense pain he was already in. "You separated us and so you put us in harms way without us even being in the presence of Voldemort! You are a wise man but you know nothing of our bond. I asked you to trust me!" Harry hissed at the old man. It was only then that he realised Ron and Hermione were at his side.

"Get The Order ready." He said authoritatively and made to leave the Great Hall.

"Harry remember you are a student and I am your Headmaster. I will see you in my office." Harry shot him a glare but left and did as he was told. The old man didn't like to have his authority undermined but this was one time he would just have to take orders from Harry. Harry couldn't afford for this to go any more wrong than it already had.


	30. It Ends Tonight

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

Extra Disclaimer: The Song Lyrics below do not belong to me, they belong to The All American Rejects.

A/N: A HUGE Thank You to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Also in order to get this posted quickly, it has not been subjected to the rigorous beta-ing that my other chapters have so once again I beg forgiveness for any errors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"A weight is lifted, On this evening_

_I give the final blow_

_ When darkness turns to light_

_ It ends tonight, It ends tonight"_

All American Rejects

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Ron followed him out of the Great Hall and to Dumbledore's office.

Once in Dumbledore's office Harry sat and rubbed his chest which now felt as if it was on fire and showed no signs of letting up. He feared for Draco and the pain of that alone threatened to make him pass out but he pulled together all his strength and mentally went through all that he would have to do. It was sooner than he expected, but this would be the final battle. Soon it would all be over. He took a deep breath and realised that Ron and Hermione were trying to talk to him.

"Snape has taken him to Voldemort. Dumbledore let him. We're both in grave danger and it's his fault. I have to go now. I have to fight again. For the last time." Harry told them.

"Do you know how to... how to kill Him?"

"Yes. But I have to save Draco first. I cant do this without him. I can't fight with half a soul."

"Harry you can't just run after him straight into the trap. Snape wouldn't have taken him if it wasn't safe. Dumbledore wouldn't let him."

"Miss Granger is right. I did not let Professor Snape take Mr Malfoy, and by the time I had figured out they were gone you were standing in front of me."

Harry turned to face the Headmaster. "I have to go."

"Professor Snape will not let Mr Malfoy come to any harm."

"Don't you think he has already done that? You cannot separate soul-mates! It's a form of torture! We're in agony! I have to go now!"

"Harry, the spell I spoke of..."

"Two steps ahead of you old man. I have studied and practised it in depth."

"I know I have been watching."

"And I have adapted it."

"Adapted?"

"It will work but not if I don't save Draco." It took great effort to stay calm. Especially since they seemed to be getting nowhere and were wasting valuable time. Dumbledore looked worried.

"I need you to gather the Order, what's left of it, and send them after me. But they must only deal with the Deatheaters. They must not intervene with our battle. Draco must stay with me if they try to take him or me away, we all die."

"Harry I would rather train you first and you cannot venture out alone!"

"We'll go with him." Ron and Hermione jumped in, in unison.

"No and don't even think about using the passageways, I'll block them all if I have to. The castle stays on lock-down, no-one in or out. It is the only fort that has not previously been breached. Only the true Order must follow."

"No way Harry. We're part of the Order too. We have to help fight."

"I can't focus on protecting you as well as fighting Him I need you to stay here so I at least know you're safe." Harry started made for the door, pausing only to answer one question.

"Slow down Harry, what is it you intend to do?" Dumbledore demanded.

"You don't need to know that now, we're just wasting time. All you need to know is that if I return it will be with Draco and it will all be over, and if I don't you're all doomed and they should blame you." Harry fixed the Headmaster with a piercing gaze and left his office.

I have to save the world. He thought.

But I have to save Draco first.

Outside of the castle gates Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself. He cast a simple tracking spell which, combined with the innate magic of his and Draco's bond, pointed him in the right direction. "Accio firebolt." After a moment, he heard the familiar sound of his trusty broom speeding through the air.

It had been hours since he had left the castle and it was now the dead of night as he pushed his firebolt on. His fingers were numb and his chest throbbed painfully but he kept going. He would not stop until he reached his mate.

As morning dawned, Harry knew he was nearing his destination. As the distance between him and Draco had reduced, so had the physical pain in his chest although it was replaced by a surge of feelings. Harry could feel Draco's emotions and pain as strongly as he could feel his own and he tried to concentrate on his mate. 'I'm on my way love.' He tried to send a mental message.

He soon reached his destination and recognised it as the entrance to Voldemort's underground lair that he and Draco had crawled out from the last time when they had escaped. He kicked up the leaves on the ground and searched for the hatch. He found it quickly and after placing his firebolt against a tree where the Order would see it, wasted no time in climbing down into the stone passageways.

Keeping an ear out for any noises, Harry crept along the passageways, wand aloft, listening at doorways and checking empty stone cells. He could feel the bond pulling him in the direction of his mate and he followed it as quickly and quietly as he could. He had to duck into and empty room as he heard voices, presumably of Deatheaters, passing nearby. Once they had gone he crept out once more. Draco was close. He could feel it.

'All these passages look the same!' Harry thought despairingly as he seemed to be getting nowhere. He stopped and took another deep breath and stayed silent and still, concentrating on sensing where Draco was. With newfound confidence, he set off again.

"Dray!" Harry opened the door to a cell to find his mate pacing around it. He rushed forward and enveloped him in a tight hug. They kissed desperately, their chests seeming to heal at their touch.

"I thought the pain was going to kill me." Draco whispered.

"We need to fight. I need your help to kill Him once and for all. I have a plan and I was going to tell you but then he took you."

"Who took me?"

"Snape." Harry looked confused. "Didn't he?"

"I don't know. I was drugged, I think."

"Give me your hand." Draco laid his hand out flat and Harry touched it with the tip of his wand.

"Ow!" Draco withdrew his hand as his palm began to bleed and Harry put his wand to his own palm. Once both hands were bleeding Harry put his wand away and took Draco's hand in his, entwining their fingers and pressing their cuts together. He closed his eyes and began chanting, Draco watching him intently.

Draco gasped for breath as he felt something enter his body, travelling through his hand and all through him, getting more and more powerful.

Harry kept chanting until the power he transferred built to such a force that pushed Draco away and against the wall of the cell where he stood breathing heavily, feeling like he had just run a marathon.

"What did you do?"

"I transferred some of my power to you so that together we can be more powerful than I can be on my own."

"I've never felt anything like it. I tingle all over. I feel different..." He looked at Harry in wonderment. He was far more powerful than he had ever let on. Draco could see the determination in his eyes and he radiated power."

"The Order are on their way with instructions to deal only with the Deatheaters. We have to finish it Dray. Do you still have your wand?"

Draco felt inside his cloak. "Yes its still there."

Before they could say anything else they heard a voice echo loudly through the passageways. "Bring them to me!"

Harry took Draco's hands and said in a hurried voice "Listen, when I tell you, I need you to take my hand and point your wand into the same stream as mine and concentrate on pushing all my power through your wand and into my spell. Understand?"

"I think so."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well well, if it isn't the two little lovebirds." The door to the cell was pushed open and half a dozen cloaked Deatheaters stood out side.

Harry narrowed his eyes and walked forward. "Shall we get this over with?" A Deatheater Grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Draco was similarly treated behind him.

They soon entered a vast chamber, far larger than the one in which Harry had last faced Voldemort. Once again Voldemort, in all his hideousness, was sitting in his ill-deserved throne, Lucius at his side bearing a stony expression on his face.

Draco looked at his father and felt nothing but pure unadulterated hatred . This man could not be counted as a father after the way he had treated his son. The world would be better off without him.

Harry felt a surge of hatred radiating from his mate, a hatred that matched his own for the men they stood in front of.

"Mr Potter." Voldemort addressed him. "You have picked up quite a habit of walking straight into my traps. You're almost making it too easy."

"Almost." Harry agreed. "But I've walked away unscathed every time. Does that not tell you something?"

"It tells me I have been far too easy on you."

"Sounds familiar. Don't you say that every time?"

"This time you die!" Voldemort growled, beginning to anger. He tired of this banter with the Potter boy. He must end it once and for all, but not before he tortured him with the loss of his soul mate. "Malfoy," He addressed Lucius "Show your former son the error of his ways." He commanded and Lucius began to draw his wand and move towards Draco. But Draco was faster.

"Avada Kedavra!" This time he had no problems performing an unforgivable.

As his father lay lifeless on the floor of the stone room Draco felt nothing. He felt no loss. He didn't care about the dead man on the floor.

Deatheaters began to close in on them and Harry stunned the few that came too close to them almost without though. His heart went out to his mate who was staring at Lucius with empty eyes.

"Oh come on now that was a bit abrupt. I mean where's the 'here's-how-I'm-going-to-kill-you-and-all-the-people-you-love speech?'" Harry turned back to Voldemort. He needed to buy more time, he needed a clear shot at Voldemort. He couldn't perform the spell whilst fighting the Deatheaters. And he certainly didn't want to shift his focus from the disgusting creature in his throne - he wouldn't let him get away this time.

"Keep back!" Voldemort hissed at his followers who had amassed behind them, blocking every exit Harry noticed. They were far more numerous than Harry had counted on. Seemed like everybody had turned up for fight night. Maybe Voldie too had this in mind as the last battle. "It is nice to know you enjoy our little encounters so, because this will be the last thing you ever do."

"Well I hate to be the one to break it to you but it seems as though your plan has already gone awry." Harry indicated briefly towards the lifeless body on the floor and then at the few stunned Deatheaters. Voldemort's hideous red eyes glowed angrily.

"You think that bothers me?" He hissed. "It is less than a dent in my army. You on the other hand seem rather small in comparison." He turned his attention to Draco. "You may not have bowed to your father but you _will_ bow to me. Impedimenta!"

Draco's spine arched slightly but he fought against the curse he was no stranger to. He would not bow to this monster. Harry willed him to fight, keeping his wand pointed in Voldemort's direction.

"Insolent brat, you should learn to respect those more powerful than you! Crucio!"

Draco bit his lip as pain wracked his body, he shook and fell to the ground as he fought against pain that seemed to drill right to the core of him. At least his father had taught him one thing - he would not scream. Harry gasped as Draco was hit with a full force Cruciatus curse and he felt Draco's pain searing through his chest. He dropped to his knees and took Draco by the hand, concentrating on pushing Voldemort's magic from their bodies.

"New tricks I see." Voldemort laughed as the curse was repelled. "How easy it will be to torture you." He focused once again on Harry.

"Wrong again. How easy it will be for us to kill you once and for all."

"You can't kill me Potter. I'll just keep coming back. Though it has become rather tiring so I don't think you'll be walking away this time."

"No I'll be skipping and jumping for joy at being rid of you at last." Voldemort just laughed. "Crucio!"

Harry raised a hand and the unforgivable bounced right off his palm. He could hear Deatheaters muttering behind him and felt Draco's eyes on him. He smiled. Thank Merlin that had worked. Although it was slightly different to practising on himself. "New tricks indeed Tommie boy. This time I'm ready for all you got."

"And what about blondie, you can't protect him all the time. I know as well do you that if I get to him, I break you too."

"Not going to happen." Harry sidestepped in front of Draco.

Suddenly Voldemort hissed and looked beyond his two targets. Harry immediately heard stunning spells and the unmistakeable sound of the Order rushing in at the back of the hall. A few seconds was all it took before the whole chamber was in chaos, curses flying back and forth everywhere. Harry and Draco were soon engulfed in a mass of fighting Deatheaters, Aurors and Order members.

"Son of a bitch!" Harry exclaimed as he scanned the room for Voldemort who had disappeared in the commotion. He quickly surveyed the exits as best he could before making a snap decision based on instinct. "You okay?" He asked Draco who nodded slowly. He looked slightly dazed but gripped Harry's hand firmly. "Stun whoever gets in our way." Harry took the lead and began steering through the battling bodies shooting stunning spells wherever he could.

"This is getting us nowhere!" He exclaimed exasperatedly as their way was blocked yet again. Closing his eyes and concentrating on pooling his and Draco's magic, he pushed forward through his chest and the resulting blast cleared the way for them in the same way in which a grenade would have. Draco was amazed at the power radiating from his mate but there was no time to ask questions.

Finally the pair reached an unlit tunnel and held their lit wands aloft ahead of them as they ran along the stone passage way.

"Bloody coward!" Harry muttered, his emerald eyes glowing fiercely. They reached a fork in the tunnel and once again it was instinct which guided Harry.

"Hey! Creep!" Harry yelled as they gained on the retreating figure that was Voldemort.

Voldemort, uttered a spell and shot it back at them but Harry once again just held up a hand and pushed it away. As they closed the distance between themselves and Voldemort, he blasted away what seemed like sheer rock and light flooded into the tunnel making them squint to see what was happening. They followed Voldemort out into the afternoon sunlight and found themselves teetering on the ledge of a cliff where the sea bounced off the glistening jagged rocks below. Above them Voldemort was climbing the rock face up onto the ledge above.

Adrenaline coursed through Harry as he and Draco began the climb to the top of the cliff where Voldemort had just disappeared over the edge.

Draco followed his mate, letting him lead. Merely helping him to fulfil his destiny. Thoughts of them being able to live a free life when it was all over being what was keeping him going. Every inch if him felt raw and exhausted after the effects of the unforgivables and he was sure he was still shaking as he tried to erase the image which seemed to hover in his mind - the image of the still body of the man who had supposedly been his father. He felt numb as he followed Harry with blind faith that his mate would get them through this. One way or another.

Before he knew it, Harrys strong hands were pulling him over the edge and onto the flat solid earth above. A few meters away the land disappeared into dense woodland and he and Harry headed straight for it, their joint hands seeming to feed him newfound energy.

"We have to find him." Harry kept muttering, more to himself than to Draco.

Draco squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly as the entered the woods where spots of sunlight filtered through the dense branches of the trees, giving them just enough light to see without tell-tale wand-light.

As they moved deeper into the trees Harry stopped abruptly and stood in complete silence, listening. From a distance they could hear something moving. Hoping it was what they were looking for, they made a beeline in the direction they had heard the noise. They moved as quickly as they could whilst trying to stay silent. They spotted Voldemort at the same time he spotted them. He shot a spell at them and began to run once again. Harry repelled the spell with seeming ease and they took off after the retreating figure. The woods began to get darker as they ran further into them. The ground also took a sharp turn downwards and they half ran, half skidded downhill after Voldemort, using nearby trees to steady themselves. When the ground evened out again Harry grasped Draco's hand once more and, summoning as much energy as he could, pointed his wand at Voldemorts back. "Lethario!" He yelled and his voice resonated through the trees.

Voldemorts actions slowed and he gradually ground to a halt. Harry continued moving towards him. Draco followed slightly behind, feeling physically exhausted but still able and still determined. His blood still tingled from the spell Harry had cast earlier as he came to a stop next to his mate.

The spell on Voldemort began to wear off and he found himself facing Harry and Draco who were turning out to be a formidable team. Both stood in front of him, wands held out.

"This is it." Harry stated. "It ends tonight."


	31. Save Me

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

Extra Disclaimer: The Song Lyrics below do not belong to me, they belong to Pink.

A/N: This is a two chapter posting plus a small epilogue chapter which brings us to the end of the story so an extra special thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning and everyone who has read the story to the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story and continue to read any future stories that I may post. Thank you again and enjoy…

MB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey, hey man what's your problem?_

_ I see you're tryin' to hurt me bad,_

_ Don't know what you're up against._

_Maybe you should reconsider, come up with another plan?"_

Pink

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it." Harry stated. "It ends tonight."

Draco took in Harry's clenched jaws and determined eyes and felt he could do anything, he would do anything, to help him.

Voldemort came to and backed up against the tree behind him.

"Running away Tom?" Harry was biding his time, he could feel Draco's grip on his power waning with his energy levels and he internally fought to restore the link. "What happened to the 'This will be the last thing I ever do' and 'how easy it is to torture me' and 'I won't be walking away this time'? Not so strong without your army behind you it seems." Harry spat. "You know what Tom, I'm tired. I'm really tired of fighting you. Of preparing to fight you. Of protecting my friends. Of being followed and admired because I'm the only one brave enough to stand up to you. Prophecy my arse. Just because some mad old fraud said I was the only one who could beat you, the whole world starts believing it and fearing you." Harry laughed and Voldemort looked at him as if he were a lunatic before looking around him for a possible escape.

"Don't even think about it." Draco growled.

Voices began to filter through the trees from a distance, the battle must have progressed outside of the caves. Voldemort looked hopeful that perhaps his army was on its way.

He opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off.

"No, you will listen to me for once because I'm sick of listening to everyone else! Okay so you were powerful but now, I'm not so sure because.. well because I'm still standing here aren't I? Everyone believes that you are powerful and evil beyond control but I don't think so. See, I think, it's not because I'm more powerful that I'm going to beat you, but because I'm not going to give up because of some silly notion that you might be a bit evil." Harry smirked and Draco observed a truly Slytherin side to Harry that he had not previously seen so strongly.

"You do love the sound of your own voice don't you." Voldemort hissed.

"I wouldn't bother trying to buy time for your 'loyal' army to appear. Even if they do, I doubt they pose much threat by now."

"You are mistaken if you think I need them Potter. Unless you've forgotten, I'm the one who strikes fear into the hearts of the masses..."

"WRONG!" Harry interrupted him loudly, anger shining through his glowing green eyes. "Haven't you been listening? It's not you that people fear - its your cadets, its your stupid signal in the sky - I mean what's that all about?" Harry mocked Voldemort who seemed too stunned by his tirade to do anything except try to look menacing as he pointed his own wand at the two facing him. "It's pathetic and I don't care if you're skilled at tattooing a bunch of idiotic followers - I'm not going to kill you because you're supposedly evil, I'm going to kill you because you've stopped me living my life. Yep It's selfish as hell but right now I couldn't care less! I'm out here for myself. Not anyone else." Harry smiled manically and brought his wand into line with Voldemort's chest. "Don't worry, It won't be quick." His eyes flickered to Draco's and he nodded before Harry began another spell. He had not noticed the voices becoming louder as the battle neared them and as his chanting grew louder, Order members and Deatheaters alike gathered behind them but kept their distance.

"GET THEM!" Voldemort commanded but nobody seemed to move as Harry's voice raised above his and a stream of silver light shot from the end of his wand, knocked Voldemort's wand from his hand and shot straight into his chest.

"NOW!" Harry yelled at Draco and Draco concentrated harder than he ever thought possible and pushed all the power Harry had given him out of his body and through his wand. A jet of gold light erupted from his wand tip and, as he steadied his wand, merged with Harry's ongoing spell. He kept concentrating on pushing all his magical energy into Harry's spell while Harry, his eyes closed, fought to keep the spell going as his power slowly drained from him.

Voldemort screamed an inhuman scream and writhed under the pressure from the spell which kept him rooted to the spot. The bright silver light from the spell seemed to enter him and fill him with pure good magical energy before it began to seep out through his every pore. He screamed as the energy which was the direct opposite to everything he claimed to be, seemed to burn him slowly away, like acid eating through flesh from the inside. It was a horrific sight and the sounds of Voldemort's high pitched screaming and hissing seemed to curdle the stomachs of the onlookers who wanted to close their eyes and throw up but most of whom could not tear their eyes away despite the sickening sight.

Draco felt as though he was about to collapse and he looked at Harry, whose eyes were still closed in concentration. He had to keep going, Harry couldn't hold on by himself. Somehow finding a new wave of strength, Draco pushed it on into the spell and the jet of light emanating from his wand turned startling green in contrast to its previous gold. His knees bucked beneath him but he held his wand steady and thought of Harry. Harry would keep him strong, he pictured his smiling face as he closed his eyes. A loud high pitched shriek that seemed to go on forever and pierce his eardrums, was the last thing Draco heard before he lost consciousness. His last thought was that he had failed Harry.

After the shrillness of his last scream the explosion seemed dull and noiseless in comparison. Harry opened his eyes. He viewed the scattered ashes of Voldemort and felt strange. He couldn't quite process what was going on around him. The world seemed to be in silent slow motion. He turned to see rejoicing Order members and Aurors, he saw his friends running ever so slowly towards him - battered and bruised, he saw the last of the Deatheaters disapparating... but something was missing.

He clutched his chest as he realised a searing pain was ripping right through him and he looked around for Draco. He cried out when he saw him on the ground. "No!" But even his words did not seem to make a sound as he fell to the ground next to his mate. The pain in his chest making his vision blurry. He was bleeding but felt numb. As he leant over Draco and stroked his hair, his chest gave another heave. His friends reached him just as he slipped into dizzying darkness beside his soul-mate.

"Dray?"

"Harry! There you are! I looked everywhere for you." Draco rushed into Harry's arms and Harry gripped him tightly. His words seemed strange in their dark surroundings.

"It's alright I'm here." Harry stroked his hair

Draco pulled away "But it still hurts." He put a hand to his chest.

"I know it hurts me too. Where are we?"

"I don't know." Draco looked around him.

As they stood in the total darkness, unable to differentiate floor from walls or ceiling, they clasped their hands tightly together.

"I thought I'd lost you it hurt so much." Harry whispered.

"I thought I'd failed you." Draco whispered in reply and they turned to face each other again.

"No you didn't, you kept me going. I couldn't have done it without you."

"He's dead?"

"He's dead."

"I thought I'd given up too soon. I used everything I had but It wasn't enough. I used all you gave me and all my own strength too but you still carried on when I was spent."

"No, don't you remember the green light? It finished him and it came from your wand not mine."

"I don't remember... I thought I'd ruined it all."

Harry smiled through the tears which ran down his face and through the pain which was travelling through his entire body. "No you saved us all." Harry gave his hero a soft kiss.

As they stood searching each others pain-filled souls their surroundings began to brighten and they found themselves still standing in the woods but everyone else seemed to have left. Where they stood seemed to be filled with bright sunlight but only a few feet away it seemed the land tumbled into darkness once more..

"Why are we here, Dray? This isn't right."

"I passed out and came here." Draco frowned. "Why does it still hurt Harry? You're here but it still hurts."

"Because we're not really here."

"What do you mean."

"This isn't real. In reality we're dying." Harry sat on the ground and Draco sat opposite him. "This is our way of communicating subconsciously I think. I think I'm dying."

"Don't you dare die Harry, you fought for your life back and won! You can't die now."

"It won't matter unless we both live. I can't live without you."

"You're strong Harry. You'll be able to carry on."

"To what point?"

"I want you to be happy."

"You're talking as if you wont make it and I will. If we make it _we_ make it. Together. It's a forever thing remember?"

"I feel so weak Harry. It hurts so much."

Harry grasped both of his mates hands and closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Draco pulled away. "You need to heal yourself!"

"But if I heal you and send you back you could pull me through, I know it."

"No Harry, I'm not powerful. You need to go back and help me."

"But what if I go back and I cant save you."

"Then you'll carry on, living the life you deserve."

Harry closed his eyes, pain seared through him at the thought of living without Draco.

"Please Harry, you have to do this. You have to try." Draco slid his hands back into Harry's and closed his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered.

"HARRY!" Hermione cried as he flung herself to the ground, kneeling beside his limp form. She checked his pulse and found it. It was extremely weak but it was there. She checked Draco too and he seemed even worse, his extremely shallow breathing seemed erratic and ragged. "Draco, wake up. Please wake up." She wept at their sides. "Get some Medi-Wizards over here!" She shouted at Ron who stood staring at their still forms. "They need to be taken to St. Mungoes. Ron!"

Tearing his eyes away from them, he ran back to wards the battle scene and shouted for medical help.

"What happened?" The Medi-witch asked Hermione as they rushed Harry and Draco into St. Mungoes.

"They were in the battle. They're bonded." Hermione told her.

"Bonded?" She lifted Harry's t-shirt and took in his marking. "Merlin."

"Get out." Hermione hissed, not even looking up from the side of Harry's bed.

"I..."

"Get. Out."

Dumbledore looked wordlessly at the two unconscious forms lying next to each other before turning and leaving silently.

Hermione wept at their side. They had a small room to themselves where the beds had been pushed together to keep them as close to each other as possible. Ron sat beside her, his eyes would not cry and he could not feel anything except a sense of loss and despair. His arm rested across his lap in a temporary cast while his bones restored themselves and there were five stitches on his left cheek. Hermione was still to be seen to by the Medics as she refused to leave Harry and Draco's side. The blood had dried on the cut on her jaw-line and her ribs remained broken and causing her to wheeze slightly as she breathed.

Harry and Draco lay, hooked up to breathing apparatus and drips which constantly fed them small doses of restorative potion which didn't seem to be having any effect. Hermione had joined their hands together hoping it would somehow help them.

Outside their room the hospital was in chaos, dealing with the casualties from the battle.

Outside the hospital the wizarding world was in chaos, rejoicing in their victory.

Days passed. Hermione was finally seen by a Medic. Ron's cast was removed. Families mourned the loss of husbands, fathers, brothers, lovers. Wizards and Witches celebrated the end of Voldemort's reign of terror and toasted their saviour. The ministry dealt with dozens of Deatheaters, the death of Voldemort and of Lucius Malfoy. The world carried on in the most part oblivious to the fact that their saviour and his soul-mate were fighting for their lives. The Weasley's practically lived in St. Mungoes, wishing that Harry and Draco would wake up and keep their family complete.

When Harry opened his eyes, he smiled as he looked around at the sleeping faces of his family. He ached all over and the pain was getting worse. He had left Draco in the nothing space between life and death and he had to save him. He clasped his hands with Draco's and lay with his head on Draco's chest listening to his faint heartbeat. Closing his eyes he tried to communicate with Draco but gained no response. He spent hours trying to give whatever power and energy he had left to his mate but gained no response.

Hermione was the first to wake and see Harry crying onto Draco's chest. "Harry?" Her voice caused the Weasley's to stir and wake one by one. "Is he?"

"He's almost gone." Harry whispered. "I can feel it." He held Draco's hand to his own chest as if to draw life from his own heartbeat. "Don't you dare leave me." He whispered into Draco's ear.

"I need my wand." He sat up and looked to Hermione and his family looked on silently.

"Harry you can't use magic. You're too weak." Hermione protested weakly but she searched through Harry's stuff beside his bed and found his wand.

She watched as Harry cut his own palm and then Draco's before whispering through his tears "All I have, I give to you." He repeated this over and over again with his eyes closed.

"Please come back to me." He whispered as he felt the same effects as he had with the spell he had performed in the caves but to a much lesser extent. He felt tired and he smiled when Draco's eyes fluttered open. Everyone gasped as they smiled at each other for only a moment before slipping into a peaceful sleep, their souls finally able to begin to heal.


	32. Cheers!

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: A HUGE Thank You to all who reviewed the last chapter and an extra special thanks to those who continue to read this story after the horrendous wait for an update. I can do no better than apologise profusely and hope I am forgiven.

Also in order to get this posted quickly, it has not been subjected to the rigorous beta-ing that my other chapters have so once again I beg forgiveness for any errors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another week passed but the Medi-wizards assured the Weasleys that Harry and Draco would be ok. They were slowly healing themselves and it could take a long time for them to return to full strength even after they woke up.

Two weeks had passed since the battle and the wizarding world was beginning to wonder what had happened to their saviour. The ministry had to provide security guards to stop the press getting into St. Mungoes. The Medi-wizards and Ministry members were of course sworn to secrecy and so word of Harry and Draco's relationship and bond had not yet gotten out. Every day newspapers and Magazines printed ridiculous theories on what had happened between Harry and Voldemort, and what had happened to Lucius Malfoy (the Ministry had turned a blind eye when they found Draco's magical signature on the body). Draco hardly made it into any of the stories although a few had connected some of the dots after noticing he had seemingly disappeared and was not on the list of those dead or arrested from the battle. Those few presumed he was in hiding. They would never guess the truth.

Harry and Draco slept on, oblivious to the world around them. Occasionally they would stir and their eyes would flutter open for a mere moment as if to check their mate was still there. They would move closer or stroke each others faces or hair before their eyes fluttered shut again.

When eventually they woke, it was Draco who woke first. "My angel." He whispered as he stroked Harry's sleeping face.

"Draco! You're awake!" Hermione promptly dropped the cup of tea she was carrying as she entered the room. He raised an eyebrow, he felt like had only been asleep for an hour. Hermione rushed back outside and returned with a Medi-witch.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, welcome back." She smiled as she checked him over. Harry stirred as Draco moved away from him in order to be examined.

"How long was I out?"

"You were unconscious for a week then asleep for nine days."

"It feels like minutes." He rested his head back against the pillow and moved back towards Harry as the Medic left, his body ached all over but with no marks to show for the pain. Had it really been so long since the battle? They had missed the whole aftermath and he dreaded having to hear about it. There were surely deaths, and most likely a warrant for his arrest, did everyone know about his and Harry's bond?

Hermione rushed outside and within half an hour the whole Weasley family was gathered around the bed. Draco felt as if he had been well and truly welcomed into the fold. Harry seemed to sense that something was going on and murmured something in his sleep.

Draco leaned closer to hear what he was saying.

"Sore hand."

"Sore hand?" Draco repeated puzzled. "Oh!" He released Harry's hand as he realised how tight he had been squeezing it from nerves as he talked to the Weasley's, trying to fit in.

Harry smiled as he woke and yawned. He could see blurry figures standing around his bed.

"Glasses?" He asked, feeling that a full sentence might just tire him out and send him back to sleep.

Ron handed him his glasses and the world came back into focus. He yawned again.

"I feel like I've been asleep for hours!" Harry looked at his watch. Ron, Hermione, Draco and the twins began to laugh and Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled.

"We've been asleep for weeks, love." Draco smiled.

"Oh." Harry thought about the amount of stuff that could have happened in the weeks since the battle and his heart gave a jolt. There were faces missing from those smiling at him. "Where's Remus?" He was almost too afraid to ask. The smiles around him disappeared and he closed his eyes.

"He's with Sirius now, Harry." Hermione sounded choked. Harry nodded and fought back tears. Draco put an arm around him and Harry leaned in close.

"We should all go." Mrs Weasley said. "Let the Medics check them over. Give them some time to adjust again." She smiled and began to usher her children from the room.

"Dumbledore." Harry blurted before they left. "I need to see him."

Hermione frowned but nodded. "Tomorrow maybe. No stress today." She told him and he smiled at her bossiness as she left.

A Medi-wizard entered as they left and began to check him over.

"How long will we be in here."

"As long as it takes, Mr Potter." He replied. Harry sighed, he really hated hospitals.

By the end of the day, they had been medicated, fed, showered and dressed in clean hospital gowns.

Harry laughed as Draco returned from his shower trying to look sexy in his hospital gown.

"What? It's not my fault they're afraid of quality material!" He scowled as he crawled back into bed.

"You carry it off well though." Harry soothed mockingly.

"Only because you know what's underneath." Draco raised an eyebrow as his hand slid expertly up Harry's thigh.

"We can't!" Harry breathed. "It's a hospital..." His argument trailed off as Draco's lips crushed his. He had forgotten how good Draco tasted and he kissed back hungrily, his hands rediscovering what was his.

"Good morning Harry, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted them as he arrived the next morning.

"Professor." Harry regarded him.

"I suppose there is a lot to go through from the past few weeks..."

"So start from the beginning. He's gone for certain this time?"

"Indeed, that was the most powerful magical event in centuries. The magical surge you caused was off any scale the Ministry have. You are the most powerful wizard I have ever met, Harry your..."

"It was exhausting and painful beyond anything you could imagine." Harry cut him off before he could mention his parents. He wasn't in the mood for flattery.

"The ministry analysed both of your wands when it was over but I... can I ask..."

"I duplicated a pool of my own magical energy and transferred it to Draco. When I cast the spell he added the energy I shared with him plus his own. It used pretty much every fibre of magic we possess."

"Incredible." Dumbledore smiled but Harry's expression remained cold.

"What about... Lucius?" Draco asked.

"Lucius died in battle. There is no evidence to suggest otherwise."

Draco's eyes flickered briefly to his wand.

"There is no longer any evidence to suggest otherwise." Dumbledore clarified.

"The Deatheaters were all caught?" Harry changed subject, feeling his mates intense relief.

"Nearly all. There are a few on the run but none to worry unduly about."

"And Snape?" Harry's abrupt question seemed to take Dumbledore slightly off guard.

"Professor Snape was not the one who kidnapped Mr Malfoy. Another spy has been watching you closely since summer. A girl, Ravenclaw. She followed Draco from class and back into his rooms under a disillusionment charm, drugged his food and took him to Voldemort. Severus found out Draco was gone and went after them. That is why he was not at dinner that night. He went to save Draco. Unfortunately he was too late and when Severus arrived Voldemort was not best pleased at his rescue attempt and... He's dead."

Harry swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and Draco looked at his lap.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized sincerely. He had jumped the gun and blamed his professor and his Headmaster and now Snape was dead. He died because he tried to save Draco. He was grateful. It was a feeling he never thought he would have for Snape but he silently prayed that his potions master knew he was sorry.

"It's over now." Dumbledore broke the silence.

"How many casualties to our side?"

"A fair few. But less than we could ever have imagined from the last battle. Harry I can do nothing but apologise for not fully preparing you for battle. I am only glad that you managed to prepare yourself. It seems I was a bit unprepared for this year. I must be slipping in my old age." He smiled. "Nobody could ever express their gratitude enough to you for ending these dark times and doing it on such a small scale that most of our warriors returned home to tell the story."

"My mother...?" Draco suddenly asked at the mention of homes.

Dumbledore's smile faded. "After the battle, the ministry searched your home for dark arts artefacts, books, weapons etcetera belonging to you father. They found your mother... She had been dead for days..." He did not need to say who had killed her. Draco closed his eyes and shuddered. She had at least been some sort of parent.

"You don't need to deal with it straight away but all that your family owned is now yours all except what was taken by the ministry, quite a collection I believe." Draco did not respond and Harry squeezed his hand.

"What now?" Harry diverted the topic of conversation.

"Well I believe the Ministry has had quite a job keeping the press away from the Hospital. There are a few stories flying about to do with your health and Mr Malfoy's whereabouts but so far nothing true has been said. The Ministry were able to give some details about the battle to keep them satisfied but I believe they are waiting to hear it from the man himself, or men themselves as it may be. How much you tell them will be up to you."

"Nobody knows that Draco was involved?" Harry looked incredulous. People could be so blind.

"It seems not. There were some mild rumours around Hogwarts after your... little tirade in the Great Hall. Most guessed that you were in a relationship and that Draco was taken hostage as a trap. So again it is up to you how much you say."

Draco's attention was focused on Harry at this point.

"As for the press, I can arrange for one interview to take place and then be sent to newspapers and magazines?"

"I suppose..."

"And Hogwarts will be relieved to have you back when you are fully recuperated. I have heard that Gryffindor tower has yet to celebrate the end of the battle. The reason I believe was that it wasn't really over until you were there to celebrate with them."

"Idiots." Harry laughed. "In that case lets find out when I can leave this damned place!"

"You share my passion for hospitals I see." Dumbledore was glad to have Harry smiling again.

"Arrange the interview, for both of us, for the day we can leave. I want to tell my friends myself rather than have them read it before we see them."

"It would be my pleasure." Dumbledore stood to leave. "Should I send someone in to be harassed for early release?" His eyes sparkled once more and Harry nodded.

Once the door shut behind him, Harry turned to face his mate who looked both sad and happy at the same time.

"My family is gone." He whispered. It was a harsh realisation.

"Your real family are all still here. Me, Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys we're all your family now." Harry searched his eyes.

"You're right. Thank you for giving me a new life."

"It's our new life. Together." Harry leant in and kissed his mate with an instant soothing effect. They were interrupted by a rather embarrassed Medi-witch clearing her throat in the doorway.

"When can we leave?" Harry demanded. Draco elbowed him.

"You'd have thought at least some of my manners would have rubbed off!"

"Ow! Okay, when can we leave, please?"

The Medi-witch smiled. "At least until Friday. You need more rest and we still need to make sure there are no lasting effects to your bond."

"That's four days!" Harry pouted.

"Four days in bed." Draco murmured in his ear, dissolving his pout into a grin.

"Four days." She confirmed. "Tomorrow your scheduled in for a test separation." Harry and Draco scowled. "Don't worry it'll only be for an hour or two at the most. Dr Oakland will explain more tomorrow." She left them scowling after her.

As was to be expected, the next four days seemed to drag by. The test separation went better than either Harry or Draco had expected. It had hurt slightly towards the end of the hour but the Dr explained that their bond was still in the process of healing. He had also asked questions and tested the strength of the bond and informed them that, as a relatively new bond that had not been 'stretched' (as he put it), it was natural for them to feel constantly drawn together. Only by going about separate daily routines and practising separation would they be able to 'stretch' the bond otherwise, he warned, they could eventually begin to feel restricted and depressed.

"That's the last thing we need." Harry had joked. "A depressed Draco to look after!"

By the last day, the Medics had insisted that their beds were separated and they were itching to get out of bed and back to a normal life, whatever normal may be.

"I would quite happily run up and down the corridor a hundred times if it got me out of this room!" Harry was pacing up and down the room wearing his blue hospital pyjamas. Draco was sitting on his bed brushing his hair.

"Feel like burning off some energy?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and Harry grinned, swiftly pinning Draco to the bed.

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Hmph." Draco huffed as Harry moved quickly to his own bed and shouted "Come in if you're sexy!" Draco laughed and Harry flushed beetroot as Dumbledore entered the room.

"Sorry Professor." Harry mumbled to his feet.

"That's quite alright." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with laughter.

"I brought you both some smart clothes for the interview tomorrow. The Hospital is kindly donating one of its rooms for a few hours from 11o'clock tomorrow morning. You will leave for Hogwarts after lunch and arrive just after dinner." He informed them of the arrangements.

The look on the interviewer's face when Draco walked into the room behind Harry the following morning was a classic and the photographer was so stunned he forgot to take a photo. Together they told of their escape the previous year, their relationship that began after Draco first fought with Harry and had progressed into a bond that summer, their final battle with Voldemort and how they would have lost if Harry had been alone, and finally their long road to recovery after complete magical exhaustion and almost breaking their bond . The interviewer and photographer listened avidly to their story looking incredulous the whole time. When they had exhausted all their questions, they got a better picture than they could have hoped for. Harry kissed Draco thoroughly and when they pulled apart they faced the camera and flashed smiles that would definitely be nominated for awards.

"Harry!"

"Alright mate!"

"Good to have you back."

Harry entered Gryffindor tower that night to the smiling face of all of his friends. There were banners, balloons and party decorations everywhere. They were celebrating at last.

The happy faces turned into looks of confusion as Draco stepped slowly into the room behind Harry and took his hand.

"I know nothing much has been said about what's happened this past year, but the one thing you all need to know is that Draco has been at my side through it all. He helped me defeat Voldemort. The reason he could do so is because we're bonded. We're an item and I hope you can all accept that."

"Bloody hell."

"Gay? Damn it why is it always the hot ones?"

"Bonded?"

"Malfoy's a good guy?"

"I knew it!"

The random murmurings went on for a few moments before Dean piped up.

"What are we waiting for? Lets get celebrating!"

Harry smiled at Draco as Hermione, Ron and Ginny moved towards them. They had kept their distance to let them say their piece but now all they wanted to do was give them huge big hugs. Ron even hugged Draco (but still called him Malfoy).

"Don't you ever, ever, ever do that to me again!" Hermione whispered in his ear as she hugged him, tears threatening in her eyes.

"I don't ever, ever, ever intend to." Harry responded. He watched as Ginny dragged his mate away to mingle with everyone. Music began blaring and drink started flowing as everybody celebrated the homecoming of their saviours and the end of the war between dark and light. Everyone was in high spirits and when, hours later, Harry and Draco happened to find each other again they hardly noticed they had been separated at all. They reunited with a kiss which provoked cheers from those around them and caused them both to blush profusely.

"A toast!" Harry shouted, raising his glass. "To the first day of the rest of our lives. Here's to living the lives we all dreamed of. Without fear and with only happiness.

I wish you all the very best." He looked at Draco and then at all of his friends and laughed. " Now lets drink till we forget I said all that crap!"

Everybody laughed and raised their glasses

"CHEERS!"


	33. Epilogue

Usual Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world and its wonderful inhabitants do not belong to me, they belong to J. K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing them. I am making no money from this it is purely for the enjoyment of those few who choose to read it. Thanks J. K. for lending me your ready made world of magic.

A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For reading this story. If you have been with me from the beginning an extra special thank you to you for putting up with me! It has take a long time but finally we've arrived at the end of the story. I hope you all really enjoyed reading this because I really enjoyed writing it (although I suffered a fair few writers blocks)! Please review and let me know what you thought. And please alert me to any typo's or continuity errors etc throughout the story so I can correct them and repost a perfect version at some point.

As I said Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you continue to read my stories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

EPILOGUE - A Fairytale Ending

The rest of that year at Hogwarts was a kind of mess. With Professors missing and most of the Slytherins having disappeared with what was left of their families, the rest of the student body continued their education as best they could. Examinations were lenient because of circumstances and everyone was happy to graduate and begin their new lives.

The very next year Hogwarts began House integration which was highly successful apart from the odd expected teething problem (a few hexes gone awry and some fisticuffs).

Hermione became a very successful academic writer, authoring such books as 'Hogwarts A Revised History' and 'Animagus Through The Ages'. She also wrote 'fictional' novels following the stories of some young wizards calling themselves the Marauders and a book called 'Just Harry' which contained an edited version of Harry's life story and for which all of the proceeds went to wizarding charities.

She married Ron of course and had plenty of red-headed children with him. Ron made it as the reserve keeper for the Chudley Cannons but works as a Market Researcher for Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes in between games.

Ginny opened an apothecary next door to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes and does very well selling numerous antidotes to several of Fred and George's products as well as the usual lotions and potions.

Harry and Draco never quite made it away from Hogwarts but instead stayed on as professors for 'History of the Dark Arts' and of course Potions. During the holidays they stay in their beautiful home in the countryside where they can have as much peace and quiet as they wanted.

Draco sold all the Malfoy Family assets with little feeling for them and he and Harry visit Severus' grave whenever they can. Harry scattered Remus' ashes at Hogwarts where he could be free and happy.

Harry proposed to Draco during their graduation ceremony and they had the most beautiful wedding imaginable, their whole family there to support them.

And Draco did in fact win Witch Weekly's Most Dazzling Smile Award for two years in a row before he begged to be taken out of the running.

He and Harry couldn't have wished for a better life.

Professor Dumbledore retired two years after the battle and Professor McGonagall took his place, carrying on the school in his footsteps. Dumbledore enjoyed his retirement for a good few years, enjoying a rather muggle lifestyle (with a few differences of course) before he died naturally and peacefully in his sleep.

Remus and Sirius are together once more, content to be with each other in the after life and watch over Harry and Draco.

_Finis_


End file.
